Portal das fadas
by Luly Luly
Summary: Será que o nosso mundo é o unico que existe? Existiria mesmo criaturas magicas que controlam a natureza? Atravesse o portal e você saberá a resposta. Por favor dêm uma oportunidade a essa fic, ate mesmo aqueles que não gostão muito do jogo T-T!
1. Prologo: como tudo começou

_**Portal da fadas**_

Um pequeno garoto corria pelas ruas molhadas da enorme cidade que se erguia a seu redor. A chuva que caia sem parar molhando o pobre garoto que ao parecer nem se importava. Era uma chuva forte com trovões e relâmpagos, mas mesmo essas coisas assustadoras mais a penumbra da noite, o garoto continuava correndo tendo suas lagrimas misturadas com as gotas de chuvas que caiam em seu rosto e encharcavam suas pequenas roupas que eram apenas uma calça jeans, uma blusa vermelha e sapatos pretos.

O pequeno não devia ter mais de cinco ou seis anos e mesmo assim estava sozinho naquelas ruas sombrias e vazias. Ele pisava rapidamente pelas possas de água respingando mais água em sua roupa. Era mais que provável que ele teria um belo de um resfriado ou ate mesmo poderia morrer de hipotermia. Era uma imagem de se dar dó ao ver aquele pequeno ouriço negro correndo sem rumo chorando a berros e soluçando sem parar.

Ai é que vocês se perguntam: onde estão os pais dessa pobre criança? O que pode ter acontecido para ela estar desse jeito? Por que ela não está em casa, confortável e quente? Pois ele não tinha mais pais, e estava chorando exatamente por esse motivo. Não podia mais voltar para sua casa porque se não ele mesmo perderia a vida. O que aconteceu fora que seus pais foram mortos, diante de seus olhos, por uma gangue que tinha em seu bairro. Isso era normal naquela cidade, mas esse pequeno ouriço nunca imaginara perder os pais dessa maneira. Era muito pequeno e por sorte conseguira escapar dos assassinos. Mas e agora? Estava sozinho no mundo sem casa, sem família, não tinha nada! O que faria? Ficava vagabundando pelas ruas ate morrer de fome? Seria bem mais fácil se matar agora e acabar com todo esse sofrimento.

Em um momento, em que chegou no pequeno parque infantil, acabou escorregando na grama molhara, machucando suas mãos e seu rosto. Já não podia mais levantar. Suas ultimas gotas de energia se haviam esgotado. As lagrimas ainda saiam e seus ombros tremiam não só pelos soluços como também pelo frio. Estava só. Tudo havia terminado. E tinha tantos planos para o futuro... Tinhas tantas coisas que queria fazer e ao mesmo tempo tantos lugares que queria visitar, pessoas a conhecer... Se apaixonar. Podia ser ridículo, mas uma das coisas que mais queria era ter a mesma sorte que seu pai e encontrar uma mulher doce e perfeita como sua mãe para poder estar ao seu lado e constituir família. Mas ao parecer nunca teria essa oportunidade. Queria pelo menos ter tido o luxo de se desculpar com seus pais antes de tudo acontecer...

De repente uma delicada mão se pousou em sua cabeça o fazendo se encolher na grama. Tinha medo de ser um dos homens que mataram seus pais que o havia seguido e agora o queria matar. Mas dessa vez não fugiria. Não havia sentido em fazer isso nesse momento, afinal, já estava tudo perdido para ele mesmo. Tudo que podia fazer agora era esperar seu fim pacientemente.

- Pobrezinho. – disse uma voz doce e delicada. Sabia que era uma mulher que falava, mesmo tendo um ligeiro tom infantil na voz. Ela o acariciou a cabeça com delicadeza, fazendo o pequeno garoto ter coragem o suficiente para levantá-la e olhar para sua companhia. – Tudo bem menino?

Ele apenas assentiu, abestalhado com o que via a sua frente. Era a garota mais bonita que poderia ter visto em sua curta vida. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros grandes que caiam como um manto dourado por suas costas indo ate o quadril, eles reluziam de uma maneira angelical tão calmante que parecia mais uma aura dourada. Seus olhos eram de um azul claro tão belo quanto o céu azul do dia, cheio de carinho e amor, com brilhos inocentes e maternais. Não era muito alta, podia-se dizer que não passava de um metro e 60 e tinha o corpo completamente proporcional ao tamanho. Era uma ouriça de feições delicadas e reluzentes que parecia ser tão delicada que só essa chuva poderia desmontá-la. Usava um vestido azul delicado e claro e mais nada, estava com os pés descalços no chão úmido e frio, e parecia não se importar nem um pouco com isso.

A bela garota o ajudou a levantar e o mirou de cima a baixo. Seu olhar mostrava a tristeza e a pena que sentia dele e o pequeno não pode evitar ficar constrangido. Estava todo sujo, desarrumado, machucado... Em um estado lamentável enfrente a um ser completamente belo e angelical. A garota ficou da altura dele e tocou um leve machucado que tinha na maça do rosto o fazendo fechar os olhos levemente.

- Pobrezinho. – repetiu a garota. Ela não devia ter mais de 17 anos, mas seu olhar demonstrava sabedoria e bondade como os de uma verdadeira ânsia, mas ao invés deles terem o brilho fraco igual a o de uma ela tinha um forte brilho hipnotizador que encantou ao garoto. – Todo sujo e machucado, sem falar que deve estar morrendo de frio com essa roupa encharcada.

O garoto voltou a corar. Só agora que percebera que estava tremendo descontroladamente dos pés a cabeça. Seu queixo batia rapidamente fazendo seus dentes doerem, enquanto seu corpo chacoalhava tanto que começava a achar que ia sair pulando dali. A garota deu um singelo sorriso, que ocasionou mais um forte rubor no rosto do garoto, e passou os braços por ele, em um abraço aconchegante e carinhoso. Logo que o garoto sentiu seu corpo junto com o dele um calor se acomodou não só no seu interior como no seu interior também. Ela era quente e confortável, com a pele macia como o mais glorioso dos tecidos. Se apertou um pouco mais contra ela se sentindo protegido e acolhido. Ouvia os batimentos dela, tão compassados e rítmicos que ele pensou ate que era uma doce melodia.

- Se senti melhor? – perguntou a garota acariciando seus pequenos espinhos negros com vermelho. O garoto assentiu prazeroso passando os braços em volta dela também. Queria ficar perto daquela garota, queria estar com ela todo o tempo e sentir sempre essa sensação de aconchego e carinho, esse calor tão aconchegante que lhe protegia da chuva, que nem parecia estar mais caindo. – Agora me conte: o que aconteceu para você estar aqui chorando?

Como ela sabia que estava chorando? Claro que ela podia ter ouvido seus berros e soluços, mas o resto era quase impossível de saber que estava chorando já que a chuva e o frio encobriam todas as evidencias. Mas no momento não se importou com isso. Sentia que podia confiar nela, que ela estava lá para ajudá-lo e não machucá-lo.

- Meus pais foram mortos por uns homens que entraram lá em casa. – disse com a voz cheia de dor e prestes a chorar novamente ao se lembrar dos olhos arregalados de seus pais, as bocas semi abertas e a cara completamente cheia de sangue. Aquele liquido vermelho que escorria dos corpos e ia ate onde estava, manchando um pouco de suas calças e de seus sapatos. – Eu consegui fugir, mas agora não tenho mais para onde ir! Estou sozinho!

- Shhh. – acalmou ela acariciando sua cabeça delicadamente e o abraçando com mais força. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você não esta sozinho, ninguém esta.

O garoto olhou diretamente para aqueles belos olhos e tudo o que viu foi a mais pura sinceridade. Ela lhe sorriu e acariciou se rosto sujo e machucado. Ela o carregou com um pouco de dificuldade e o levou ate um banco que tinha no parquinho se acomodando no mesmo com ele em seu colo. O garoto a observava atento, tentando saber o que ela pretendia, não por desconfiança, mas por curiosidade. Depois de estar acomodado no colo dela pode ouvir como ela cantarolava uma pequena canção. Uma tão bela e triste ao mesmo tempo, uma que o fez começar a ter sono.

Acomodou-se no peito dela e começou a relaxar, e por mais que não quisesse dormir temendo que ela fosse apenas um sonho, mas quando o sono vem nada o detêm. Adormeceu naqueles braços quentes e confortáveis escutando a doce melodia. Mas antes de fechar os olhos pode jurar que vira duas asas delicadas atrás da garota, mas não teve tempo saber se era sua imaginação ou se era real.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos estava deitado sozinho no banco do parque com as roupas secas, e os ferimentos curados. Se sentou rapidamente e procurou a garota com todo o desespero do mundo, mas nada encontrou. Será que tudo fora um sonho? Mas então por que estava no parque? O que havia acontecido?

- Pobre garoto. – disse uma voz feminina, mas não era a da garota, era de uma senhora raposa de pelo marrom com algumas partes grisalhas, os olhos verdes e em uma posição um pouco encurvada. Ela usava um simples vestido amarelo com um chape marrom em cima. Ela mirou bem o garoto todo sujo e se aproximou dele. – Me diga garoto onde estão seus pais?

- E-eles morreram madame. – disse o garoto tímido e educadamente. Queria estar com a garota de novo, com ela se sentia seguro, não se sentia sozinho.

- Venha comigo criança. – disse a senhora dando a mão para o pequeno ouriço. – Vou te levar par um lar. Tenho certeza que os outros dois não vão se importar de ter mais um na casa.

O ouriço seguiu a senhora um pouco relutante. De repente sentiu um pequeno frio na área perto do pescoço, levou a mão ate aquele local e se deparou com um pequeno colar que tinha a forma de uma espiral com vários espinhos. Era da cor vermelha o pingente que se destacava com o prata da corrente.

_Nunca o tire_, disse uma voz em sua cabeça que reconheceu sendo da garota. Olhou para todos os lados a procurando. _Ele lhe trará sorte proteção. É o meu presente para você que me fez sentir tão completa. Espero que não me esqueça pequeno._

De repente, sem saber o porque, olhou para o bosque que tinha perto do parque e pode jurar que vira cabelos loiros esvoaçando junto com pequenos brilhos azuis. Tinha quase certeza que era ela, mas por mais que quisesse ir atrás sabia que não tinha escolha a não ser seguir a velha ate seu novo lar. Mas jurara, jurara a se mesmo que encontraria aquela garota de novo, e quando isso acontecesse não sairia mais de perto dela.

_

* * *

_

_Esse é apenas o prologo de uma fic que eu estou na cabeça e é esperimental. Quiz postar ela rapido porque se não ela fica parada e seria um desperdicio já que tenho uma grande ideia em minha cabeça para ela. Espero que seja de agrado dos fãns do jogo e do desenho já que fiz com todo o carinho e mesmo sendo de um casal que sei que muito poucos gostão quero avisar que tem outros casais tambem._

__Bjsss e por favor dêm uma chance a essa fic.


	2. Duvidas e esperanças

_**Portal das fadas**_

Abriu levemente os olhos enquanto a luz do sol tocava seu rosto. Gemeu um pouco e se sentou na cama, mal humorado, não gostava de levantar cedo muito menos ser despertado com algo lhe incomodando, que no caso era o sol. Mas logo esse mal humor desapareceu ao se lembrar de seu sonho. O dia em que a conheceu, o dia em que perderá os pais e encontrara um anjo guardião. O dia em que fez uma promessa que ate hoje reinava em seu interior, mesmo já tendo passado quatorze anos e não ter achado nada ainda não desistira. Iria encontrá-la!

Levantou-se mais animado da cama e fora para seu armário pegar uma roupa para vestir nesse penúltimo dia de aula. Já estava no segundo ano da faculdade de engenharia e mesmo sendo um dos melhores e estar com seu futuro garantido não se sentia satisfeito. Não valeria a pena ter um emprego se não a tivesse do seu lado mais uma vez, nem que seja por mais alguns minutos. Ainda podia sentir o contato da pele dela com a sua... Aquele calor tanto no interior quanto no exterior, aquela sensação de segurança e acolhimento... Tinha que senti-los de novo.

Pegou uma roupa qualquer e foi tomar um banho, antes que os outros dois acordassem. Seu nome era Shadow the Hedgehog, ele morava com uma senhora chamada Nelly Chuu depois de ela o encontrar no parque e o acolher. Ela era uma mulher viúva que não conseguira ter filhos, por isso adotara ele e mais dois. Bom... No caso deles Shadow não gostava muito de falar, o tratavam como um irmão, mas eram irritantes da mesma maneira.

O primeiro era Sonic the Hedgehog, um ouriço azul que fora encontrado quando era bebê por Nelly que não duvidou em adotá-lo. Ele era animado e hiperativo, adorava as corridas tanto que era o mais rápido da escola, podia ate se considerar do mundo de tão veloz que era. Tinha 19 anos igual a Shadow, mas tinha a atitude de um garoto de 9. Ele fazia a faculdade de educação física e tinha ate patrocinador já.

O segundo era Silver the Hedgehog, um ouriço prata que fora encontrado um pouco antes de Shadow. Era o mais calminho e sensato do três, mesmo que fosse um pouco rebelde, nunca aceitava algo que era de seu desgosto ou contrario ao que achava certo. Ele tinha 18 anos e estava no curso de física. Tinha as mesmas manias locas que um físico costumava ter, mas isso só quando se falava sobre o assunto. Adorava fazer experiências e comprovar as coisas. Nada para ele que não fosse comprovado poderia ser real, por isso ele entrava em conflito com Shadow cada vez que o mesmo mencionava a garota que ele vira.

Shadow era um garoto serio e frio. Desde a morte dos pais ele era assim e só sorria quando se lembrava da bela garota que vira quando pequeno. Era um ouriço negro de raias vermelhas nos espinhos e a atração das garotas no colégio junto com seus "irmãos". Nem precisava dizer que ele não ligava para elas. Para ele elas eram comuns, nenhuma tinha o brilho especial que vira na garota que vira no parque e isso o frustrava. Queria tanto vê-la de novo.

Saiu do banheiro já vestido com uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa negra com uma jaqueta negra por cima e uma bota negra com detalhes em vermelho e amarelo. Claro que não podia esquecer o pingente que ganhará. Nunca o tirava, era seu amuleto de sorte e a única coisa que o fazia lembrar dela.

Desceu as escadas e sentou na mesa do café da manhã comendo lentamente as torradas que tinha na sua frente. Pouco tempo depois começou a ouvir os gritos e os xingos de seus irmãos. Suspirou. Era sempre a mesma coisa todas as manhas desde que chegara nessa casa. Sonic entrava no banheiro com sua velocidade sobre humana e ficava lá por alguns minutos ou ate mesmo segundos e depois saía deixando o banheiro todo bagunçado, sobrando para a seguinte pessoa que entrasse arrumá-lo. Hoje no caso seria a vez de Silver.

Terminou de comer seu café da manhã e foi ate seu quarto preparar suas coisas para ir arrumar suas coisas. Colocou seus cadernos dentro da mochila junto com alguns livros que poderia ficar lendo no horário do intervalo. Nunca contara a ninguém desse seu gosto por leitura, sempre manteve a pose de durão e Bad boy, mas isso era só para manter distancia das pessoas. Desde que seus pais morreram não conseguia confiar em mais ninguém alem de seus "irmãos" de sua nova mãe e da garota que encontrara a 14 anos atrás.

Era ate irônico porque na verdade nem era para ele estar ali naquele momento. Se não tivesse saído do choque rápido e escapulido das mãos daqueles homens estaria morto naquele exato instante. Mas também se não fosse por aquela garota misteriosa o ter ajudado quando estava na chuva teria morrido de hipotermia com certeza. E mesmo que muitos achassem que ela não existia depois dele contar a historia ele continuava acreditando que ela era real, que não era apenas um fruto de sua imaginação. E iria encontrá-la e provar a todos que estavam errados.

Tocou levemente o pequeno pingente que tinha pendurado no pescoço. Essa era a maior prova de que ela o havia ajudado e que estava a apenas um passo de achá-la, podia sentir isso. Pegou sua mochila com um pouco mais de animação e saiu do quarto. Aproveitou que o banheiro estava vazio e escovou rapidamente os dentes para logo ir ate a garagem pegar sua moto e ir ate a faculdade. Sonic já devia ter ido já que sempre ia correndo e chegava mais rápido que qualquer um. Silver provavelmente demoraria um pouco mais, mas logo chegaria com sua própria moto (modificada especialmente por ele). Era uma família um pouco estranha, mas não significava que deixavam de ser uma família.

Subiu na moto, uma Ninja preta com detalhes vermelhos, e acelerou quase aos cem quilômetros. Sempre gostou da velocidade igual a sonic, e por mais que fosse tão rápido quanto ele não gostava muito de correr e preferia usar sua moto, que conseguiu depois de meses de trabalho e economias, e claro uma boa promoção.

Chegou na escola bem rápido. Já que a cidade não era tão grande e nem tinha muito transito sempre chegava rápido nos lugares. Estacionou a moto no estacionamento da escola e entrou despreocupado, claro que muitas garotas suspiravam quando passava, mas para ele isso não importava. Ele só tinha uma garota na cabeça e nunca mudaria de idéia, isso era garantido, e pensava ter deixado isso claro quando rejeitava todas as propostas para sair.

- Ei! Shadow! – disse Sonic colocando um braço em volta de seu ombro e sorrindo extensamente para ele. Típico de seu irmão aparecer assim de surpresa e ainda estar animado desse jeito. – Pronto para terminar mais um dia desse chato ano letivo?

- O que quer Sonic? – perguntou um pouco irritado. De seus dois irmãos o que menos gostava era de Sonic. Uma copia barata dele, tanto que muitos os confundiam e achavam que eram irmãos gêmeos verdadeiros. Ele ainda não via nenhuma semelhança, mas preferia não comentar nada, apenas sair de perto.

- Nossa que mal humor irmão. – disse Sonic se afastando um pouco. – Ta chateado ainda por não termos encontrado a sua princesinha?

- Já falei para não mencioná-la Sonic e isso é apenas por um tempo. Eu vou encontrá-la nem que demore mais quatorze anos. – disse olhando distraidamente corredor a frente. Sonic sempre levava tudo na brincadeira então não era de se admirar que isso para ele também fosse.

- Já falei que isso é pura besteira. – disse uma voz do lado deles chamando a atenção dos dois. Uma mania ruim de Silver, aparecer de fininho como um fantasma e começar a falar sem mais nem menos assustando a todos. – Procurar alguém que não existe não faz o menos sentido.

- Ela existe. – disse Shadow se irritando ainda mais. – E eu vou encontrá-la e provar para vocês que estou certo.

- Boa sorte, maninho. – falou Sonic para logo depois correr o resto do corredor indo na direção de sua aula de educação física, coisa que combinava bem. Mas é claro que ele sempre acabava tomando bronca do diretor por correr pelos corredores da escola.

- Digo o mesmo. – falou Silver entrando em sua sala que estava bem ali do lado. Shadow suspirou. Por que ninguém acreditava nele? Era tão difícil pensar que ela existia?

Mas e se eles estivessem certos? E se aquela garota que o salvou fosse apenas um fruto de sua imaginação? E se ele só a tivesse imaginado porque queria alguém para estar junto dele naquele momento? Mas então o que explicava o colar que ganhará? Quem o teria dado se não foi ela? Claro que tinha coisas que descrevera nela que eram quase irreais de tão perfeitas, mas isso queria dizer que ela não existia? Será que por sua obsessão de ser igual a seu pai com uma esposa tão perfeita como sua mãe o tinha levado a imaginar aquela garota? Depois de tantas procuras isso era em vão? Ela não existia no final das contas? O que era real então? Como sentira o toque quente dela? Como conseguira ouvir os batimentos do coração dela? Como conseguira ouvir aquela voz suave que ela tinha? Fora tudo uma ilusão feita pelo desespero?

Entrou na sala e se posicionou em sua cadeira sendo observado constantemente pelas garotas que estudavam ali. Tinha a impressão de o numero de garotas ter aumentado nesse segundo ano, mas tentou não prestar atenção nisso. Seus pensamentos estavam muito perdidos no que seus irmãos diziam. Eles estavam convencidos de que a garota que tanto procurava não existia igual a varias outras pessoas, mas por que então só ele acreditava? Seria porque só ele a viu ou porque ela só existia em sua cabeça? Não, não poderia ser. Depois de tanto tempo procurando isso não podia ser apenas fruto de sua cabeça. Ela tinha que existir!

De repente o professor entrou, deixando cair os pesados livros na mesa fazendo um barulho estrondoso. Isso era de se esperar do professor mais chato e esnobe de todos, pelo menos na opinião de Shadow. Respirou fundo, era mais um dia cheio de uma aula inútil. Esse professor não ensinava nada alem do obvio, nada alem do que ele poderia usar para se gabar.

Voltou seu olhar para a janela. Nada que aquele professor poderia falar ele não sabia. Realmente nem queria estar ali e sua mente cumpria esse querer. Ela estava de volta aquele dia, aquele dia que em que tudo aconteceu. Podia rever o rosto infantil dela, aquele olhar azul brilhante, os cabelos loiros caindo pelo ombro como um véu dourado que ia ate o quadril, o belo corpo de uma menina de dezessete anos proporcional ao tamanho não tão grande e não tão pequeno, aquele sorriso delicado e bonito que continha tanta ternura e carinho...

- Shadow. – chamou o professor fazendo-o desviar o olhar da janela e colocá-lo na frente da sala. Já estava na metade da aula, mas para ele parecia estar apenas no inicio. O quadro estava cheio de contas e cálculos que ele já sabia de cor. – Poderia vir aqui na frente e resolver esse calculo para nós.

Shadow suspirou e se levantou, colocando as mãos no bolso e andando lentamente ate a frente da sala. Podia se dizer que a sala era igual a um estádio de futebol. As cadeiras subiam um degrau formando fileiras tanto na vertical quando na diagonal e a parte onde ficava o professor que era bem na frente de todos era a parte mais baixa onde tinha a mesa do mesmo e o quadro branco onde ele colocava a matéria. Nada de muito especial, pensou Shado enquanto pegava o pincel da mão do professor e fazia rapidamente o calculo como se fosse a coisa mais fácil que poderia colocar para ele fazer.

Depois que terminou ele voltou para seu lugar e se sentou como se não tivesse acontecido nada. O professor conferiu a conta e percebeu, para seu desgosto, que estava tudo completamente correto, mas mesmo no momento em que ele o felicitou o ouriço negro já tinha voltado para o seu mundo de pensamentos. A aula inteira foi assim, perdido naquele dia tentando achar alguma coisa que mostrasse que não era real, ou que pelo menos indicasse que fosse isso também.

O horário do intervalo havia chegado e ele ainda estava indeciso. Não era um sonhador, isso era garantido. Muito menos fantasioso, isso claro que não. Mas também não acreditava que tudo tinha uma explicação cientifica. Era um meio a meio, e sempre gostava de provar, com argumentos, que ele estava certo (na maior parte das vezes estava). Mas ela sempre fora um caso especial que ele procurava por beneficio próprio e não para mostrar aos outros.

Estava sentado de baixo de uma arvore observando o vasto céu azul. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou nos vários sons que tinha a sua volta. Paz, uma palavra que a muito tempo não conhecia. Era tão bom sentir aquilo de novo, tão aconchegante e harmonioso...

- Shadow! – mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco. Sonic se aproximava com um grande sorriso no rosto andando lentamente junto com Silver, que devia ser quem o estava obrigando a andar dessa maneira para assim não causar encrenca. – O que esta fazendo ai sozinho irmão?

- Não é obvio? – perguntou Silver com um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Pensando na sua preciosa amada imaginaria.

Shadow nada respondeu. O que deveria dizer no final das contas? Ele mesmo estava em duvida sobre se ela realmente existia ou não. Seu coração dizia que sim, mas sua mente já pensava que ela não existia. Seu corpo provava que ela existia, mas a realidade também provava que ela não era real. O que devia pensar então? Deixou seus dois irmãos conversando enquanto pensava.

Passou um tempo e quando se deu conta já era a hora de ir embora. Passara o dia inteiro pensando e pensando que nem se dera conta da hora. Mas mesmo tendo passado todo esse tempo ainda continuava com as duvidas em sua cabeça e não conseguia parar de dar voltas e mais voltas sobre o assunto. Nem mesmo voltara para casa. Fora direto para o parque que a havia sido recolhido e salvo.

Sempre ia para lá quando estava confuso ou triste. Aquele era seu pequeno cantinho onde podia finalmente estar em paz consigo mesmo. Onde podia reviver seus sonhos e seus desejos sem que tivesse alguma coisa que o desencorajasse. Esse era seu pequeno mundo de ilusões.

Deixou sua moto em um canto e se sentou no banco, o mesmo banco em que ela o havia levado e o feito dormir. Sempre se sentia cansado e relaxado nele. Era como se voltasse a ser aquele pirralhinho e que nesse momento ela o estivesse carregando como fizera antes. Suspirou. Queria tanto que ela fosse real...

De repente o vento aumentou fazendo as arvores que tinha ali perto chacoalharam fortemente. Shadow olhou para todos os lados preocupados, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi que um papel atingisse seu rosto. Pegou-o e olhou bem para ele. Tinha algo escrito... Era seu nome! E ao parecer tinha uma mensagem embaixo que ao parecer era para ele.

_"Shadow,_

_Sei que é estranho me comunicar assim (ate mesmo porque você nem mais deve saber quem sou), mas tinha que falar com você de alguma maneira. Queria saber se você ainda se lembra de mim. Se ainda consegue recordar aquele pequeno momento que tivemos juntos._

_Queria te ver de novo já que quatorze anos é muito tempo. Mas no momento eu não podia te ver assim de repente então tive que mandar essa carta para que assim pudéssemos marcar uma hora para nos encontrar._

_Vá ate a parte mais profunda do bosque no qual tem um lago bem em seu centro. Encontre-me lá no fim da tarde, assim poderemos conversar o resto da noite espero com ansiedade meu pequeno._

_Ah! E por acaso meu nome é Maria. Não te falei naquele dia já que você acabou dormindo._

_Beijos."_

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu. Era dela! Ela existia no final das contas! Ela era real! E finalmente iria encontrá-la, finalmente cumpriria sua promessa. E dessa vez nunca mais deixaria que ela saísse do seu lado, nunca!

De repente algumas gostas de chuva começaram a cair, chamando sua atenção. Olhou para cima e viu como as nuvens tinham ficado cinzas e juntaram tampando completamente o céu. Colocou rapidamente o bilhete no bolso da calça e foi ate sua moto. Saiu rapidamente do lugar indo na direção de sua casa, mas seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar. Estava feliz por finalmente conseguir achá-la, mesmo que na verdade fosse ela que o tinha encontrado.

Entrou em casa rapidamente sem se importar que estava molhado e foi direto para seu quarto, ignorando completamente os chamados de Silver para o jantar. Queria estar sozinho, queria aproveitar aquele momento. Por isso se deixou cair na cama e tirou o papel do bolso lendo e relendo o que estava escrito mais umas mil vezes. Queria ter certeza que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo e que não era apenas um sonho. E era real, tudo era real!

Tocou levemente o cordão em seu pescoço. _Maria_,era um nome tão bonito e que agora fazia com que seu coração se acelerasse de ansiedade. Como ela estaria depois de todo esse tempo? Mais velha é claro, mas será que ainda era tão bela como antes? Será que ela ainda teria aquele brilho no olhar? Isso só descobriria amanhã.

Acabou dormindo sem nem mesmo tirar a roupa que estava usando. Adormeceu ansiando para que o outro dia chegasse o mais depressa possível e que assim pudesse finalmente reencontrá-la.

* * *

_Mais um cap. O proximo vai ser quando a Maria aparece e vai ser muito lindo pelo o que eu estou pensando. E não se preocupem com relação as aventuras porque elas vão chegar apartir do cap 4. _

_Bjsss_


	3. Momento magico Encrenca

**Portal das fadas**

Acordou animado no outro dia, ate mais sedo do que costumava acordar. Foi rápido par o banho e mais rápido do que um raio se preparou para ir a escola. Queria acabar com logo com esse dia e assim poder vê-la mais uma vez. Vestiu uma blusa vermelha, uma calça jeans preta com detalhes cinza, uma jaqueta preta por cima da blusa e as mesmas botas pretas com detalhes vermelhos e amarelos.

Pegou suas coisas e nem foi tomar o café da manhã. Foi direto para sua moto e dirigiu ate a escola chegando ate mesmo antes de Sonic. Subiu em uma arvore e começou a observar o bosque que tinha no parque. Ele ficava a apenas alguns quilômetros do colégio e dava para ver completamente as belas arvores chacoalhando com o leve vento que soprava. Conseguia ver aquela pequena onde tinha um espaço aberto no meio do bosque. Era o lugar onde ficava o pequeno lago onde deveria se encontrar com ela.

Queria já ir ate lá, mas sabia que não podia faltar a esse ultimo dia de aula. Sorriu. Ultimo dia, isso significava que a partir de amanhã teria mais horas livres, o que significava que poderia passar mais tempo com ela. Com Maria. Só esperava que fosse ela mesma.

- Ei Shadow! – olhou para baixo se encontrando com Sonic e Silver que o miravam confusos. Pulou do galho onde estava sentado e caiu perfeitamente em pé na frente dos dois. – Por que saiu tão rápido? Nem tomou o café da manhã. Nelly ficou preocupada.

Shadow deu de ombros e foi na direção do edifício branca da escola. Seus irmãos se entreolharam e logo o seguiram de perto sem saber o que estava acontecendo. O ouriço negro não via motivos em contar para os dois o bilhete que recebera, nem de quem recebera, afinal eles não iam acreditar mesmo. Eles o seguiam pelos corredores olhando atentamente para ele para ver se tinha algum indicio sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas não a única coisa estranha era que ele estava muito calmo.

- Por que está tão tranqüilo Shadow? – perguntou Silver desconfiado olhando atentamente para o irmão que apenas sorriu, um pequeno sorriso de lado, mas mesmo assim visível o que fez seus irmãos arregalarem os olhos.

Shadow nunca sorria, se sorria ninguém conseguia ver. Ele sempre fora serio e frio, sempre de mal humor e quieto, era raro vê-lo calmo muito menos feliz, ou pelo menos demonstrando felicidade. Sonic e Silver que estavam com ele a mais tempo só viram ele demonstrar felicidade quando falava daquela garota imaginaria que ele vira quando era pequeno, mas nem isso o fazia sorrir, a única coisa que mostrava que ele estava alegre era o brilho que ele tinha no olhar.

- O que deu em você Shadow? – perguntou Silver, mas o ouriço negro estava muito perdido em pensamentos para responder. Era incrível como ele podia se desligar do mundo quando ficava assim, nem se tudo estivesse acabando ele acordava de seus transes mentais. Era simplesmente algo impressionante.

Continuaram andando pelos corredores no momento vazios quando de repente uma gata de cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos verdes, um corpo bastante farto, de estatura mediana apareceu na frente deles. Ela mexia as mãos nervosamente e olhava para baixo com o rosto um pouco corado. Shadow a mirou curioso e ela corou ainda mais.

- V-você g-g-gostaria d-de s-s-s-sair comigo e-esse n-noite S-shadow? – gaguejou a garota em um tom baixo que por pouco os ouriços não escutam. Sonic e Silver tiveram pena da garota. Shadow não saía com ninguém a não ser que estivesse muito entediado ou que quisesse se divertir. Provavelmente ele nem a responderia, ou apenas daria um curto e grosso "não".

- Desculpe tenho compromisso. – disse simplesmente para logo continuar andando. Os três que estavam lá se impressionaram. Ele havia se desculpado e alem disso disse que tinha outro compromisso! O que estava acontecendo?

Sonic e Silver correram atrás do irmão que voltara para seu mundo de pensamentos. Depois de alguns intentos dos irmãos tentando acordar Shadow de seus devaneios finalmente ele voltou a realidade e prestou atenção no que os irmãos queriam dizer.

- Desde quando você tem um compromisso? – perguntou Sonic andando lado a lado com o irmão que apenas mirava para frente distraído.

- Desde ontem. – respondeu sem mais detalhes deixando os outros dois ouriços ainda mais curiosos.

- E com quem? – perguntou Silver já suspeitando um pouco a resposta. Não era a toa que lia livros de detetives ou que ficasse tentando resolver pequenos casos.

- Com uma garota. – respondeu Shadow novamente sem dar mais informações fazendo seus irmãos ficarem ansiosos e curiosos ao extremo. Shadow sabia como eles gostavam de saber as coisas, essa era apenas sua pequena tortura pelos vários anos que passou sendo incomodado por eles.

- E quem é ela? – perguntou Sonic quase se corroendo por dentro de curiosidade. Shadow devia saber dessa sua ânsia então por que fazia uma coisa dessas de guardar segredo?

Shadow ficou um tempo calado ate que chegou na porta de sua sala. Despediu-se de seus irmãos e entrou no sala deixando assim os dois com aquela curiosidade. O resto do dia de escola se passou mais lentamente do que Shadow previa com alguns intentos de seu professor se mostrar superior a ele. Quando a aula finalmente acabou foi direto para casa tomar um banho e assim ir bem arrumado encontrá-la. Não seria igual da ultima vez que estava todo sujo e machucado.

O sol já estava quase se ponta, estava emitindo seus últimos raios pelo horizonte nesse mesmo instante indicando que tinha que ser rápido, mas onde estava as chaves da moto? Não estavam no lugar onde costumava colocá-las, então onde poderiam estar? A menos que...

- Sonic! – gritou e o mesmo pareceu sentado no corrimão da escada segurando sua chave e a balançando lentamente de um lado para o outro. – Me devolve essa chave Sonic eu tenho que ir!

- Vai ter que me falar quem é ela primeiro. – disse Sonic com um tom brincalhão. Shadow tentou pegar a chave, mas Sonic correu para cima da escada mostrando a língua infantilmente. O ouriço negro olhou pela janela e viu que lhe restavam poucos minutos correu atrás de Sonic por toda a casa, mas por mais que chegasse perto de pegar a chave nunca conseguia, Sonic arrumava uma maneira de afastá-la de si.

Depois de um tempo olhou novamente para a janela e viu que já tinha escurecido. Estava atrasado e já que Sonic não iria lhe devolver a chave teria que ir correndo ate o local. Saiu rapidamente da casa e correu o máximo que podia ate o bosque, e já que era um pouco mais rápido que Sonic acabara chegando em poucos instantes no lago que fora marcado o encontro.

E bem ali, sentada em uma pedra no meio do lago estava a garota que procurava a quatorze anos. Os cabelos loiros chegando ate o quadril sendo escovados por aqueles dedos delicados e macios, os olhos azuis fechados delicadamente, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para o lado, com o rosto sereno de feições infantis, mas mesmo assim de aparência de uma menina de dezessete anos, não devia ter mais que um metro e 60 e seu corpo era proporcional ao tamanho, com curvas nem tão esbanjadas nem tão pequenas. Ela vestia um vestido azul curto que não tampava metade de suas coxas, de alças delicadas passando pelos ombros e o tecido perfeitamente ajustado para seu corpo. Ela cantarolava uma pequena canção que jurara ser a mesma que ela cantou quando era pequeno. Mas o mais incrível não era a bela aparência que possuía e sim as asas delicadas e finas azuis e brancas que tinha nas costas, quase transparente, e o fato de não ter mudado nada nesses últimos anos.

De repente ela parou de cantar e o mirou com aqueles belos olhos cheios de sabedoria, mas ao mesmo tempo com um brilho juvenil. Um sorriso delicado apareceu em seu rosto e ela se ajeitou na pedra.

- Ola Shadow. – disse com aquela voz doce como o mel e tão angelical quanto cantos de anjos. Ela era simplesmente perfeita, perfeita de mais para ser real. – Pensei que você não vinha. Temi que tivesse se esquecido de mim.

- Não tem como eu esquecer de você. – falou quase em um sussurro enquanto o rosto corava ligeiramente. A garota deu um pequeno risinho e se levantou encostando seus delicados pés calçados com um sapato boneca brancos na água cristalina. Ela ficou de pé sobre a água como se fosse o próprio chão e começou a andar em sua direção lentamente enquanto suas asas que pareciam as das fadas representadas nos filmes mexiam delicadamente espalhando um brilho azul por onde assavam.

Ele ficou bem próximo dele e o analisou de cima a baixo. Agora ele estava bem maior, ele devia ter um pouco mais de um metro e oitenta, fazendo com que ela tenha que olhar para cima para poder ver seu rosto. Ela sorriu novamente para ele enquanto se afastava um pouco.

- Você mudou muito. – disse vendo como ele tinha ficado um ouriço atrativo, com músculos definidos e um belo rosto com detalhes nem tão rudes nem tão delicados. – Ate ficou maior do que eu!

- E você não mudou nada. – disse ele sem poder evitar um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Agradecia internamente por ela não ter mudado, mas mesmo assim continuava sendo estranho. – Continua parecendo uma garota de dezessete o que eu não entendo é como? E por que você tem asas?

- Isso meu querido. – disse com uma cara brincalhona. – É um segredo que eu queria te contar, ma não posso no momento. – ela riu um pouco ate que um pequeno brilho no pescoço dele chamou sua atenção. Olhou mais de perto e viu aquele pequeno pingente que recordara muito bem. – Você ainda usa o pingente que eu te dei! Trará proteção e sorte.

- Nunca o tiro. – disse Shadow dando de ombros e desviando o olhar com o rosto um pouco corado. Não era de ficar constrangido, mas com ela as coisas eram diferentes. – Por que acha que eu iria tirar?

- Talvez porque se esqueceu de mim. – disse Maria dando de ombros e caminhando de volta para perto da água. Se sentou perto da margem e deu um pequeno tapinha do seu lado, indicando para ele se sentar também.

Shadow se aproximou lentamente e se sentou do lado dela. Ela tinha as pernas dobradas próximas ao peito e o rosto apoiado na mesma enquanto um de seus dedos da mão direita fazia pequenos círculos na superfície da água. Shadow se sentou de pernas cruzadas com os braços apoiando o corpo ligeiramente para trás, sempre a observando. Cada detalhe, cada movimento, tudo o que pudesse guardar na memória para os momentos em que não pudesse ficar com ela.

- Então você tem uma família? – perguntou ela de repente ainda olhando para a água cristalina que tinha a sua frente. Shadow nem pensou em como ela saberia disso sem que ele falasse, sua confiança nela era de mais para isso.

- É pode se dizer que sim. – disse ele olhando dessa vez para o céu escuro da noite. A lua cheia estava exatamente encima dele iluminando o local e fazendo o lago brilhar. Era simplesmente um lugar mágico, podia se dizer.

De repente algumas gostas de água caíram sobre os dois fazendo com que olhassem na direção do lago. Mais ou menos no meio dele tinha uma pequena movimentação, o que parecia ser uma cauda escamosa e azul estava para fora, junto com uma pequena curva do que devia ser as costas da criatura, que era do mesmo jeito que a cauda – escamosa e azulada – e a cabeça do que parecia ser de um que parecia ser um dragão. O focinho meio quadrado era pequeno, mas compensava isso em sua largura, ele também dava inicio a boca que era cheia de dentes pontiagudos e serrilhados. O topo da cabeça era um pouco arredondado com os olhos grandes da cor safira. Havia algumas ondulações em seu corpo parecidas com chifres ondulados e largos que pegavam toda a extensão da parte de trás de seu corpo, indo desde o topo da cabeça ate a ponta da calda em uma linha reta constante. Seu pescoço era um pouco grande, mas não muito, seu corpo era pequeno com quatro patas um pouco gordas e a calda era bem alongada, mais ou menos o triplo de seu tamanho.

- Aguarios! – exclamou Maria para o dragão que nadava prazerosamente na água, tacando de fez em quando um pouco nos dois. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Me seguindo é?

O pequeno dragão nadou rapidamente ate Maria e saiu da água ficando do lado dela que agora estava com as pernas deitadas para o lado ainda dobradas. O dragão colocou a cabeça em seu colo e começou a fazer pequenos carinhos em sua barriga, mexendo a cabeça de cima para baixo. Maria riu um pouco e acariciou a cabeça do pequeno dragão que se deitou comodamente no chão com a cabeça ainda no colo de Maria. A ouriça pode ver levemente como Shadow mirava tudo aquilo confuso e surpreso, era de se esperar já que um dragão não é algo comum de se ver.

- Shadow esse é Aquarius, um dragão da água. – falou Maria apresentando o pequeno dragão que apenas deu uma pequena mirada na direção de Shadow. – E ele é outros dos segredos que não irei poder te contar, pelo menos agora. – De repente o dragão pegou uma grande esmeralda azul escura e começou a correr. – Aquarius! Me devolve isso agora mesmo!

Maria se levantou e correu atrás de Aquarius que sempre esquivava dela quando podia. Quando o pequeno dragão passou ao lado de Shadow o mesmo o segurou com força esperando que Maria viesse pegar a esmeralda que estava na boca do animal mitológico, mas ele se contorceu batendo a cauda em seu rosto e escapou. Agora eram os dois ouriços que corriam atrás do pequeno dragão que conseguia escapar dos dois com muita facilidade. O que começou como uma tarefa se transformou em uma pequena brincadeira, onde ambos os ouriços riam e se divertiam. Ate mesmo Shadow que não costumava sorrir estava sorrindo extensamente nessa pequena brincadeira.

Em um certo momento os dois foram tentar pegar Aquarius ao mesmo tempo, mas o pequeno escapou fazendo com que Maria caísse encima de Shadow que caiu no chão. Os dois tinham a respiração agitada por causa da correria, mas mesmo assim mantinham o leve sorriso no rosto. Quando Maria olhou para cima e se encontrou com os olhos vermelhos de Shadow pode perceber a proximidade em que estavam. Seu rosto corou igual ao do garoto e seu coração foi a mil se chocando com o dele no mesmo ritmo. Rapidamente Maria se levantou ficando ajoelhada no chão olhando para outro lado enquanto Shadow se sentou a mirando determinadamente. Encantava-lhe vê-la daquele jeito tão tímido.

De repente o pequeno dragão se aproximou e deixou a esmeralda azul entre os dois. A esmeralda começou a brilhar intensamente. Os olhos de Maria se arregalaram e passaram da esmeralda para Shadow e visse-versa enquanto Shadow apenas mirava tudo confundido. A ouriça loira pegou delicadamente a esmeralda e logo depois a mão de Shadow entregando-a. A esmeralda brilhou com mais intensidade para logo voltar a ficar sem nenhum, apenas o reflexo da lua.

- Mas o que... – Shadow não sabia o que dizer. O que estava acontecendo? Primeiro descobre que Maria não envelhece e que tem asas, depois um dragão aparece e agora uma esmeralda brilha loucamente? O que era isso tudo?

- Ela é sua. – sussurrou Maria soltando a esmeralda e deixando-a na mão do ouriço. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente corado, mas seus olhos estavam tristes e vazios. Isso incomodou a Shadow que não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito. – Cuide bem dela, vai precisar no futuro.

Maria se levantou em seguida e se dirigiu para a margem do lago, olhando distraidamente para o mesmo. Logo ela olhou para cima e quando a lua atingiu finalmente seu auge ela fechou os olhos e pisou na água do lago. Shadow não entendia, mas mesmo assim observou maravilhado como Maria começava a dançar por cima do lago com harmonia e destreza. Os pequenos pontinhos de luz azul que suas asas emitiam faziam seu trajeto de uma maneira encantadora. Seus cabelos se esvoaçavam tanto para trás quanto para frente e ela nem abria os olhos, os mantinha fechados levemente.

Quando tudo terminou ela se posicionou no centro do lago e abriu ligeiramente os olhos que estavam mais brilhantes do que qualquer outro momento que ele poderia imaginar, mas mesmo assim pareciam tristes e depressivos, coisa que não combinava com ela. Se levantou levemente e se aproximou da margem do lago lentamente ficando bem na beirada a esmeralda ainda em sua mão e seus olhos grudados nos da garota que também o mirava diretamente também.

Ele queria ir ate ela, mas a água o impedia, enquanto ela tinha medo de se aproximar, por mais que a vontade fosse grande. O medo de sair machucada nessa historia a perturbava e corroia por dentro. Mas seu coração a impulsionava para frente a fazendo dar pequenos passos hesitantes na direção dele ate finalmente ficarem frente a frente.

Ele levantou a mão e a direcionou para o rosto da garota, mas hesitou, como se temesse que se encostasse ela desapareceria como em uma sonho. Depois de mais duas hesitações ele finalmente encostou no delicado rosto dela fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos e apertasse mais o rosto contra sua mão querendo sentir um atrito maior. Ele começou a se aproximar lentamente do rosto dela, se abaixando para ficar mais ou menos da altura dela e poder encostar os lábios um no outro. Era em um ritmo lento e hesitante. Ela se mantinha de olhos fechados esperando o contato enquanto ele tentava esquecer a possibilidade de ser rejeitado.

Quando estava a centímetros de se encostarem Maria pode sentir como o Sol começava a nascer no leste. Preocupada abriu os olhos e olhou para o céu que já estava começando a clarear. Tinha que ir embora o mais rápido possível antes que descobrissem que ela estava lá.

- Tenho que ir! – disse tentando andar para o meio do lago. Aquarius já havia pulado e nadado para o fundo, mas antes que Maria pudesse se distanciar Shadow segurou seu braço a fazendo voltar o rosto só para se encontrar com o rosto triste dele. Isso doía, e muito.

- Vou te ver de novo, não vou? – perguntou suplicante a mirando com os olhos brilhando de tristeza. Era quase palpável a melancolia que ele sentia e Maria sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver isso. Se aproximou dele novamente e sorriu levemente.

- Assim espero Shadow. – sussurrou para longo ficar na ponta dos pés apoiando no peito dele e dando um ligeiro beijo na maça de seu rosto. Mas, com um pouco de hesitação, esse beijo foi se movendo ate finalmente alcançar os lábios, os juntando em um pequeno roce.

Shadow arregalou os olhos, mas não demorou muito para corresponder ao beijo passando a mão que estava no braço dela para suas costas a aproximando mais de si. Para eles esse momento durou horas e ao mesmo tempo milésimos de segundos. Maria se separou dele e quando Shadow voltou a abrir os olhos ela não estava mais lá. Ficou triste, mas ao mesmo tempo um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto enquanto ele dirigia seu caminho para casa.

Caminhava distraído, perdido no momento em que tudo aconteceu. Chegou em casa e todos ainda estavam dormindo, deviam ser mais ou menos umas cinco da manhã, passara a noite inteira fora. Dirigiu-se para seu quarto, tirou a blusa quando chegou no mesmo e se deixou cair na cama ainda um pouco atordoado. Foi tudo tão mágico. Tentaria vê-la de novo, só que mais tarde, agora a única coisa que queria era dormir e sonhar com essa maravilhosa noite.

S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2

Em outro lugar, nas profundezas do lago, do outro lado do mágico portal que tinha no fundo perto de um lago igual aquele anterior só que mais brilhante estavam pequenas garotas passeando para lá e para cá, todas eram muito diferentes, mas usavam o mesmo vestido azul e tinham as mesmas asas azuis com branco, só que diferente das de Maria, as delas era menos brilhantes e encantadoras, mas mesmo assim não deixavam de ser belas.

Uma delas, uma raposa de pelo castanho, olhos meio avermelhados, um corpo praticamente infantil e de estatura mediana corria pelas margens do lago apressada, passando rapidamente pelas outras garotas como um foguete. Seus pés nem encostavam no chão e suas asas batiam rapidamente erguendo-a um pouco e dando mais velocidade.

Ela chegou ate uma pequena área onde um pequeno riacho, a alguns metros do lago, e onde uma pequena cachoeira desaguava delicadamente formando uma espécie de lençol de água. A garota passou pelo meio da cachoeira fazendo a água se afastar como uma cortina para ela como mágica e logo se fechar atrás dela. Dentro dessa pequena cachoeira tinha uma pequena caverna, só que essa era iluminada por esferas azuladas e era decorada com vários livros, poções e algumas plantas aquáticas. No centro dessa caverna estava um pequena ouriça loira que cantarolava alegre enquanto despetalava uma pequena flor e um dragão de pequeno porte estava deitado dormindo em seu colo. A garota tinha um sorriso sonhador no rosto e não parava de cantarolar.

- Maria! – exclamou a raposa assustando a pequena que olhou para ela surpresa, mas logo sorriu ao ver a amiga.

- Ola, Mires. – disse sorrindo docemente para ela e deixando assim a pequena flor quase sem pétala de lado. – O que a traz aqui?

- Como o que me traz aqui? – perguntou a garota desconcertada sentando do lado da ouriça e a mirando com um grande sorriso – Me conta como foi ora! Quero saber cada detalhe, cada pedacinho, tudo!

- Ah! Você nunca vai acreditar Mires! – disse Maria em um suspiro sonhador, os olhos começando a brilhar de emoção. – Ele estava tão bonito! O tempo o fez muito bem e o mais emocionante é que ele se lembra de mim! Continua usando o colar que eu o dei e sem falar que é ele o escolhido!

A raposa arregalou os olhos. Era incrível isso já que assim poderiam se livrar do problema que tinham, mas agora havia outro. O escolhido sempre acabava magoando a ninfa mestra, a fazendo dar suas ultimas gotas de energia para protegê-lo só para depois ter seu coração partido, e não queria que Maria sofresse com isso.

- Ainda sonhando acordada Maria? – na entrada da caverna estava uma loba de pelo branco macio, olhos azuis escuros, alta e um corpo esbanjado e belo.

- Ola Tiana. – disse Maria sorrindo para a loba que apenas se aproximou com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de critica.

- Sabe que ele vai fazer a mesma coisa que os outros escolhidos fizeram com as ninfas mestras anteriores a você não sabe? – perguntou a garota olhando diretamente nos olhos de Maria com uma mirada penetrante, Maria devolveu o olhar só que com alegria e confiança.

- É ai que você se engana Tiana. – disse Maria sorrindo extensamente fazendo as duas outras garotas a mirarem confusas. – Ele não vai fazer o mesmo comigo.

- E como tem tanta certeza? – perguntou Tiana erguendo uma sobrancelha com ar de confusão. Maria sorriu ainda mais e olhou para o teto da averna lembrando do pequeno momento que tiveram.

- Porque ele me beijou. – disse ela ainda com um olhar distraído fazendo as outras duas arregalarem os olhos.

- Pelo criador! Não acredito! Isso é incrível, inédito, emocionante romântico e... – antes que Mires pudesse continuar com seu ataque de emoção Maria tampou a boca dela e olhou envolta. Seu rosto tinha ficado serio e seus olhos sombrios, era a face de Ninfa Mestra que adquiria quando tinha problemas chegando.

- Aquarius se esconda! – disse se levantando assustando o dragão que foi para seu pequeno esconderijo em um buraco da caverna. Maria mexeu em algumas coisas na confusão de vidros de poções ate achar um pedaço de papel verde onde escreveu com uma caneta dourada uma pequena mensagem logo depois a entregou para Mires. – Entregue isso para ele quando chegar! É muito importante que ele leia isso e faça exatamente o que está ai!

- Mas Maria... – começou Mires sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas a ouriça a interrompeu.

- Só entregue e a ele e não fale a ninguém sobre isso. Vocês duas, entenderam? – as duas assentiram sem compreender exatamente o que estava acontecendo. – Ele provavelmente virá com os outros escolhidos e não importa o que acontecer eles tem que seguir o rumo para conseguir seus poderes, eles não podem desviar a atenção para mais nada nem para...

Antes que Maria pudesse terminar de falar um barulho de cavalos parando na entrada da caverna fez o lugar ficar em um clima tenso e preocupado. Maria mirou a entrada seria e esperou que mais alguma coisa se pronunciasse.

- Ninfa mestra! Saía rápido por ordens do rei sem mostrar resistência, se caso contrario destruiremos todo o seu domínio. – disse uma voz grossa e amedrontadora do lado de fora. Maria respirou fundo e saiu do lugar se encontrando com um ouriço branco com espinhos completamente voltados para cima e uma aura branca amedrontadora ao seu redor junto com mais uns dez soldados de armadura e bem armados. O ouriço era de um porte atlético extremamente bom mostrando que era um verdadeiro guerreiro. – Você está sendo enviada para o castelo para cumprir pena por ter desobedecido uma das leis.

Maria assentiu e começou a andar na direção deles com uma pose determinada e decidida logo olhou para trás e se encontrou com os olhares preocupados de Mires e Tiana que não estavam entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Tiana. – disse Maria em um tom autoritário fazendo a loba se encolher um pouco. – Você vai ficar no comando enquanto eu estiver fora. Não deixe que nada saía de ordem.

A loba assentiu e viu junto com a raposa como Maria era levada para longe pelos soldados do tirado rei. Aquarius também observava a cena e por mais que fosse um animal selvagem tinha inteligência o suficiente para saber o que estava acontecendo e o que precisava fazer para as coisas voltarem ao normal.

* * *

_Mais um cap. A aventura começa no proximo, mas aqui já deu para dar uma ideia do que vai acontecer. As coisas começam a se exclarecer mais para frente com o decorrer da fic e no inicio as coisas são um pouco confusas assim mesmo, mas espero que a fic esteja agradando._

_Bjsss_


	4. E a aventura começa

**Portal das fadas.**

- Ele ainda não acordou? – perguntou Nelly enquanto preparava o café da manhã para os três ouriços. Dois estavam já sentados na mesa só esperando que o café fosse servido enquanto o terceiro ainda não tinha saído do quarto e parecia ainda estar em seu sétimo sono.

- Não. – disse Silver enquanto Sonic esperava, impaciente, suas torradas. – Ele deve ter chegado muito tarde ontem a noite já que nem o vimos e eu fiquei acordado ate uma da manhã.

Logo que Silver acabou de dizer Shadow apareceu na cozinha usando apenas a calça jeans. Ele ainda tinha um aspecto meio cansado, mas desde que abriu os olhos desde a primeira vez não conseguira mais dormir. Seus pensamentos sempre o faziam voltar para aquela noite de ontem onde tudo aconteceu, onde ele finalmente conseguira o que queria.

- E a bela adormecida finalmente acordou! – exclamou Sonic no mesmo instante em que Shadow caminhava ate uma cadeira e Nelly colocava as torradas em sua mesa. – A noite foi boa Don Juan?

Shadow não respondeu. Estava muito cansado e sonhador para que pudesse ouvir as besteiras de seu irmão. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era pensar em quando iria ver Maria de novo, porque sabia que de alguma forma iriam se encontrar iria garantir isso. Queria mais do que nunca agora ver aquele belo sorriso dela e tocar novamente aqueles delicados lábios rosados com o seus, sentindo assim a maciez que eram. Ah! Agora sabia o que sentia por ela. Não era apenas uma simples vontade de estar junto, mas gostava muito dela, podia ate se dizer que a amava.

- Pelo visto foi. – disse Silver sorrindo enquanto tomava um pouco de suco. – Não teve nenhum "não é da sua conta" ou "cala a boca". Sem falar que deve ter sido uma garota especial já que ele saiu ate sem a moto e preocupado com o horário.

- Ah! Falando nisso. – disse Shadow para logo depois dar um murro na cabeça de Sonic que estava do seu lado. – Devolva minha chave antes que eu te parta ao meio!

Sonic entregou a chave para Shadow enquanto passava a mão na cabeça e tentava fazer a dor passar. O resto do café da manhã passou tranqüilo com algumas brincadeiras de Sonic que sempre faziam seus irmãos se estressarem. Nelly apenas sorria e observava seus "filhos" eram tão crescidos e daqui a pouco poderia ter uma vida independente. E pensar que o tempo passou tão rápido. Quando todos terminaram Nelly recolheu os pratos e começou a lavá-los enquanto os dois ouriços tentavam convencer o ouriço negro a dizer quem era a garota com quem ele havia saído.

- Meninos! – chamou sem se virar e continuando a lavar os pratos. – Poderiam ir ao mercado para mim? A lista de compras está encima da mesa e temo não poder sair hoje já que tenho que arrumar a casa.

- Claro! – exclamaram os três e logo se levantaram para ir para seus quartos e se prepararem para sair. Nelly os havia ajudado por muito tempo o mínimo que podiam fazer por ela era esse tipo de coisa.

Silver vestiu uma blusa branca com detalhes em verde água, uma calça jeans negra e uma bota preta com detalhes brancos e verdes. Sonic vestiu uma blusa roxa, uma calça de algodão preta e um tênis vermelho com faixas brancas. Shadow vestiu uma blusa negra sem mangas, uma calça jeans também negra e suas típicas botas. Os irmãos saíram e andaram ate o mercado que não era muito distante da casa onde moravam.

- Devia se vestir de uma maneira mais normal Shadow. – comentou Sonic enquanto caminhava lado a lado com o ouriço negro, as mãos no bolso e o tronco ligeiramente inclinado para trás em uma posição despreocupada. – Se não vão acabar te confundindo com um presidiário.

- Já te disseram que suas brincadeiras são muito idiotas Sonic? – perguntou o ouriço negro andando também com as mãos no bolso só que seu andar demonstrava ser mais ameaçador do que despreocupado.

- Você me diz isso desde que éramos pequenos. – respondeu Sonic sorrindo ainda levando tudo na brincadeira. Shadow estava muito calmo então tinha que aproveitar isso para poder fazer suas brincadeiras sem correr o risco de ser morto.

O ouriço negro suspirou e se concentrou em ignorar o ouriço por todo o caminho, coisa que não era muito difícil já que sua mente estava em outro mundo no momento. Sonhava acordado com o momento do reencontro e como diria a ela o que sentia. Talvez já tivesse demonstrado tudo naquele beijo, mas mesmo assim queria saber a resposta dela em palavras. Ah! Como queria vê-la de novo...

- Shadow acorda! – disse Silver fazendo-o voltar a realidade. – Chegamos, agora vamos comprar logo as coisas. Fiquei sabendo que o grupinho do pesadelo vem para cá nas férias e não quero me encontrar com elas.

O grupinho do pesadelo era um grupo de garotas que não conseguia desgrudar uma da outra. Era o pesadelo de todo o garoto não porque eram feias, na verdade eram ate que bonitas, mas por perseguir o garoto que querem. Os irmãos ouriços eram um alvo especial para elas e eles faziam de tudo para evitá-las e assim poder passar um dia sem ter aquela tagarelice no ouvido de sair em um encontro. Para elas sair com garotos era apenas um jogo entre elas. Quem saia com mais em um ano ganhava.

Na verdade a parte de compras fora rápida já que não tinha muita coisa a pegar, mas os três não deixaram de ficar alertas a qualquer garota que passasse já que um esbarrinho significaria o fim do dia, ou ate mesmo do mês, ate elas acharem outro alvo. Saíram do mercado e caminharam pelas ruas quase desertas carregando as poucas sacolas de compras.

Estavam quase em casa, estavam passando pelo parque que tinha ali perto, quando algumas vozes finas e irritantes foram ouvidas a poucos metros de distancia. Os três se viraram um pouco temerosos e se deparam com quatro garotas. A primeira era uma gata de pelos cinza, a segunda uma coelhinha de pelo branco, a terceira era um falcão de penas verdes e a quarta era uma tigresa de pelo amarelo. Elas usavam todas saias curtas de cores diferentes, blusas de decotes bem provocantes e sandálias de salto alto.

- Shadow! – gritou a gata abraçando o ouriço que apenas rodou os olhos e fez cara de enjoou. A tigresa e a falcão foram ate Sonic e abraçaram cada uma um braço dele enquanto o mesmo tinha um sorriso forçado no rosto e a coelhinha tentou beijar a Silver que colocou as mãos no ombro dela tentando mantê-la longe de se. – É tão bom encontrar vocês! Estávamos falando de vocês nesse instante. Deve ser o destino!

- Não acredito nessas coisas. – disse Shadow tentando se separar da garota que o tinha abraçado bem firmemente.

- Nossa Shadow! Como não pode acreditar na força que nos juntou? – perguntou a garota o mirando atentamente o ouriço com os olhos brilhando e ressaltando os lábios grossos emplastados de glos.

- Não estamos juntos Chirlene! Agora me solta que eu e meus irmãos temos que voltar para casa. – falou o ouriço já estressado empurrando a gata para longe de se quase a derrubando no chão. Ela havia estragado com sua alegria e agora estava com o pior humor que poderia ficar alguma hora. Nem mesmo Sonic conseguira essa façanha. – Me deixa em paz que eu não quero saber de nada que tenha haver com você.

A gata ia falar alguma coisa quando de repente soltou um grito e apontou para o chão atrás de Shadow. Todos se viraram na direção que ela apontava e se depararam com uma pequena criatura que devia ter pelo menos dois metros da cabeça ate a cauda e apenas uns cinqüenta centímetros de altura. Ele tinha uma cor azul marinho que brilhava com o sol e olhos grandes de safira com um risco como pupila. Parecia cansado, mas mesmo assim andava na direção de Shadow com passos rápidos. As garotas gritaram e se afastaram um pouco enquanto Shadow se abaixava para ver o pequeno dragão.

- Aguarius? O que está fazendo aqui? Onde está Maria? – perguntou Shadow com uma ligeira esperança de poder encontrar com a garota que pensava todo esse tempo.

- Quem é Maria? – perguntou a gata com um tom de resignação. Não aceitava que alguma coisa interferisse entre ela e seu alvo.

O pequeno dragão puxou a barra da calça de Shadow com a boca indicando que o seguisse. Shadow viu que o pequeno não iria conseguir correr novamente por isso o carregou com cuidado para logo depois se levantar.

- Só me mostre o caminho. – disse Shadow e o dragão assentiu agradecido. Era um dragão da água e por isso não se dava bem com correrias. Custou a chegar onde estava Shadow sem que caísse de cansaço no chão. Apontou com a enorme cauda para a direção do bosque.

Shadow correu ate o mesmo e foi guiado pelo pequeno dragão ate o lago onde tinha estado com Maria na noite passada. O pequeno dragão pulou de seus braços e caiu dentro do lago colocando a cabeça para fora da água logo em seguida. Shadow estava confuso, o que eles estavam fazendo ali exatamente?

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou o dragão apenas fez um sinal na direção da água. – Quer que eu pule na água? – o dragão assentiu se remexendo incomodamente na água cristalina.

- Shadow! – os dois olharam na direção da floresta e se encontraram com os irmãos de Shadow que se aproximavam preocupados deles. – O que está acontecendo?

Antes que o ouriço negro pudesse dar uma resposta o dragão deu uma pequena rasteira nele fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio e ameaçasse cair dentro da água. Como reflexo Shadow se segurou na primeira coisa que encontrou, ou seja, o ouriço azul que acabou se segurando no ouriço prata. Desse jeito os três foram para dentro da água. Eles chegaram ate o fundo encostando nas pedras que tinham lá.

Sonic se debatia todo para voltar a superfície já que não sabia nadar estava desesperado para sair de lá. Podia ser o maior esportista do mundo, mas morria de medo de água e mal conseguia entrar em uma banheira sem ter um ataque antes. Shadow e Silver já não tinham esse problema, mas por alguma razão não conseguiam voltar a superfície. Foi quando o ouriço negro viu o pequeno dragão na direção de um brilho meio pequeno na água. Rapidamente percebeu que tinha que seguir o dragão.

Segurou a gola da blusa de Sonic e o pulso de silver puxando os dois na direção que queria. Em poucos instantes a luz foi aumentando ate ficar parecendo com uma porta. O dragão passou rapidamente por ela, mas quando chegou perto a única coisa que pode fazer foi fechar os olhos e sentir como era sugado para dentro daquela porta estranha.

S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2

Maria estava com os braços amarrados com correntes especiais para que sua magia não funcionasse. Encontrava-se no castelo do tão poderoso rei do mundo das fadas. Se é que ele poderia ser chamado de "rei", já que se alto proclamou dessa maneira e começou a amedrontar todos os seres desse mundo para que assim seguissem suas ordens.

Para dizer a verdade não estava com medo por mais que o castelo fosse assustado igual a aparência do homem. Ele era gordo, com pernas finas e alongadas, um bigode bem grande e despenteado na ponta, os olhos pequenos sempre tampados com um pequeno óculos. Ele tinha como maiores guerreiros e guarda costas dois ouriços bem treinados e poderosos. Um tinha uma aparência meio demoníaca com misturas de cores de roxo claro e escuro e parecia ser feito de cristal, mesmo que de vez em quando tome uma forma mais normal e fique bem parecido com Shadow só que ao invés de ter fachas vermelhas nos espinhos ele tinha faixas cinza. O outro era aquele que a escoltara para esse lugar.

O homem no momento estava sentado em um confortável assento de couro vermelho com bordas douradas, e partes de metais feitas de ouro puro fornecido pelas fadas e ninfas, é claro. Do lado direito estava o ouriço de aparência estranha vestindo uma armadura de corpo inteiro de um metal negro e leve, mas ao mesmo tempo forte. Do lado esquerdo estava o ouriço que a havia escoltado ate lá com a mesma armadura que o que estava na direita.

- Então você foi ao mundo humano. – falou o rei. Não era um pergunta e o tom de voz que ele tinha usado era quase ameaçador, mas isso não intimidou a ouriça loira que apenas o mirou desafiante.

- E que provas tem disso? – perguntou ousadamente. O homem estalou os dedos e apareceu imediatamente uma criatura que parecia ser uma mulher. O corpo magro era completamente negro, ela tinha asas iguais a de um morcego, pregadas nas mãos e ligadas as costas. Seus olhos eram de um vermelho intenso e suas presas afiadas estavam sempre a mostra enquanto ela soltava sibilos de segundo em segundo.

- Eu a vi atravesssssando o portal. – disse a mulher com a voz um pouco rouca com sons muito parecidos ao de uma cobra. – Exxxxxatamente ontem a noite.

Maria ficou calada. Havia se preocupado tanto com que nenhuma ninfa ou fada a seguisse que se esquecera das Solitarias. Amaldiçoou-se por dentro por ter sido tão burra, mas pelo menos agradecia que ela não sabia sobre Shadow, ou pelo menos isso esperava.

- E o que foi fazer lá? – perguntou o rei curioso inclinando um pouco para frente para ouvir com clareza a resposta.

- Fui dar uma volta. – mentil Maria sem deixar nada evidente na voz. Não podia deixar que eles descobrissem a Shadow se não tudo estaria perdido e ele estaria com problemas. E a ultima coisa que queria era que Shadow se machucasse.

O rei não pareceu muito convencido, mas decidiu não perguntar mais sobre o assunto. Mas agora tinha que pensar em um castigo para ela. Pensou por alguns segundos ate arrumar algo perfeito, e alem de castigá-la ia conseguir o que queria esse tempo todo e não lhe foi permitido.

- Por ter desobedecido uma lei você deverá me entrega a esmeralda caos e vai ir presa. – disse sorrindo ligeiramente. Maria também sorriu vitoriosa ao ouvir o que ele tinha falado. Iria adorar ver a cara dele agora.

- Não esta comigo. – falou fazendo o sorriso do homem desaparecer do rosto.

- Está com sua substituta? – perguntou esperançoso, Maria continuou sorrindo e apenas negou com a cabeça. O homem estava temendo o pior. Se o que ele pensava era verdade então as coisa ficariam ruins para ele.

- Ela esta com seu verdadeiro dono. – disse Maria fazendo os medos do rei se realizarem. Seu rosto se encheu de ódio e ele se levantou de um salto enquanto Maria continuava sorrindo e olhando divertidamente para ele.

- Levem-na para o Estrator9000! – esbravejou fazendo seus soldados estremecerem e levarem a ninfa para o lugar ordenado. Agora o homem sabia que se não agisse rápido seu fim chegaria e nunca conseguiria mostrar a todos o que ele realmente era. – Temos que achar o escolhido antes que ele consiga todos os seus poderes. E impedir que os outros consigam suas esmeraldas.

- Como faremos isso se nem sabemos quem é o escolhido? – perguntou o ouriço branco cruzando os braços. – Duvido que a garota fale. Sabe muito bem o que o escolhido significa para ela.

- Ele vai ser o único humano aqui nesse mundo. – falou o rei se virando furioso para seus dois maiores subordinados. – Enviarei as Solitarias para procurarem por todas as partes enquanto isso os soldados vão atrás das ninfas mestres que restam. Não podemos deixar que os outros ganhei as esmeraldas.

S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2

Era um mundo completamente diferente do que haviam visto antes. Tudo estava florido e animado, mais belo do que o irreal, tão incrível que chegava a arder os olhos de tanta beleza e luz. Shadow arrastou a Sonic para a margem enquanto Silver nadava por se mesmo. O dragão já estava na margem e os mirava atentamente.

- Nunca mais quero que façam isso de novo. – falou Sonic se deixando cair sentado no chão e agradecendo mais de mil vezes por estar em solo firme.

- Deixa de ser frouxo e vamos ver o que está acontecendo. – falou Shadow se aproximando do dragão que andava rapidamente para frente ate ficar perto de duas garotas, uma era uma loba e a outra uma raposa. As duas conversando, ou melhor, discutindo.

- Aquarius! – exclamou a raposa olhando para o pequeno dragão que se movia inquieto no chão, rodando em círculos sobre se mesmo, se movimentando de um lado para o outro e sacudindo a calda como um louco. – Onde você estava? Ficamos preocupadas.

- O conhecem? – perguntou Shadow chamando a atenção das duas. Elas a olharam um pouco admiradas, mas logo a loba voltou a se e fechou a cara.

- O que um humano está fazendo aqui? – perguntou como se Shadow não estivesse lá escutando. Logo ela se virou para o dragão e o mirou com um olhar reprovativo. – Foi você que o trouxe? Sabe que isso vai nos trazer mais problemas! Se já não bastassem te levado a Maria.

- Maria? – perguntou Shadow novamente agora mais interessado no assunto. – Onde ela está? O que aconteceu com ela?

- Não te interessa humano. Agora vá arrumar um lugar para ficar porque o portal só vai voltar a se abrir daqui a quatro dias. – falou a loba dando a volta e andando para longe deles. Shadow bufou irritado e foi ate seus irmãos sendo seguido pelo dragão.

A raposa observava tudo muito interessada. Se Aquarius tinha um interesse tão grande por esse humano só queria dizer que ele era o escolhido que Maria havia dado o cristal. Tinha que admitir que ela tinha razão em falar que ele era bonito. Balançou a cabeça e correu ate eles, tinha que cumprir sua promessa a Maria.

- Oye! – os três ouriços olharam e viram como a raposa aterrissava suavemente no chão perto deles, já que fora erguida pelas asas. – Por acaso a Maria te deu uma esmeralda azul?

Shadow assentiu e mostrou a esmeralda que por acaso havia trazido consigo. A raposa ficou impressionada, mas já havia entendido tudo e agora era hora de fazer a sua parte.

- A Maria foi levada por uns guardas de um homem que se intitula rei desse mundo. – falou. – Não sei o que vão fazer com ela, mas dizem que ela foi presa porque descobriram que ela foi no seu mundo ontem a noite. Mas antes de ser levada ela deixou essa carta para você.

Logo depois que entregou a carta ela foi embora. Shadow mirou um pouco confuso, mas logo desdobrou o pequeno pedaço de papel e começou a ler:

"Shadow,

Se esta lendo isso é porque já sabe do que aconteceu. Eu te imploro, te suplico que não vá atrás de mim. Seu destino não é comigo, você tem que conseguir libertar os poderes da esmeralda que te dei antes que seja tarde de mais e eles te descubram. Provavelmente as pessoas que virão com você serão também escolhidos. Você precisa levá-los ate as outras ninfas mestres e fazer com que ganhem as esmeraldas e liberem seus poderes.

Essa é a única maneira de todo os sofrimentos do povo de nosso mundo terminar, só vocês poderão fazer isso. Por isso te peço esse favor por mais difícil que for. Não importa o que vai acontecer comigo, o importante é que você consiga derrotar esse tirano que se intitula rei.

Por favor, me perdoe por isso. Queria ter ficado com você mais tempo, mas ao parecer esse não é o nosso destino.

Adeus Shadow"

O ouriço negro apertou a carta com força e logo voltou sua atenção para o pequeno dragão que o observava atentamente.

- Onde é o castelo desse tal rei? – perguntou. O dragão começou a andar na direção da floresta que tinha ali e Shadow o seguiu fazendo com que silver e Sonic se entreolhassem e o seguissem também.

- Onde você vai? Temos que arrumar uma maneira de voltar para casa! – falou Silver seguindo de perto a Shadow que andava com passos rápidos.

- Vocês podem achar essa maneira, sozinhos eu vou encontrar a Maria. – falou sem olhar para eles. – Não vou deixar que ela fique nas mãos de um homem desses por minha culpa.

- Só por que ela é a garota que te ajudou a quatorze anos atrás? – perguntou Sonic fazendo Shadow parar e o mirar um pouco surpreso. – Ta mais que na cara que é isso Shadow. Não pode correr atrás dela tanto assim! Ela é desse mundo e nós somos de outro então a esqueça e continue com sua vida como se ela não tivesse existido!

- Nunca mais fale isso! – disse Shadow segurando a camisa de sonic e o erguendo um pouco. – Ela está em perigo por minha causa, porque foi se encontrar comigo! A perdi uma vez Sonic e não vou perdê-la de novo, não importa da onde ela e eu somos!

Shadow empurrou a Sonic fazendo com que ele batesse as costas fortemente na em um tronco de uma arvore. A mesma se estremeceu e no mesmo instante um vulto caiu de cima da mesma e foi para encima de Sonic fazendo os dois caírem no chão. O vulto não era nada mais nada menos que uma ouriça rosa, de cabelos chegando ate a cintura, lisos e sedosos, o corpo bem moldado e de estatura mediana. Ela usava apenas uma pequena saia marrom meio esverdeada, um toper da mesma cor que só tampava os seios e sapatos boneca marrons. Mas o mais impressionante eras as delicadas asas de fadas em suas costas, quase transparentes da cor verde tanto claro como escuro.

- E agora ta caindo garotas do céu! – exclamou Sonic ainda um pouco atordoado enquanto a garota levantava de cima dele lentamente esfregando lentamente a cabeça.

- Itai! Isso doeu! – exclamou ela com uma voz doce, mas ao mesmo melancólica. Ela abriu os olhos revelando duas orbes verdes esmeraldas, muito bonitas e brilhantes. – Por que a mim? Estava apenas colhendo alguns frutos e ai aparece três malucos e me derrubam da arvore.

- Olha como fala! – disse Sonic se sentando também e esfregando a cabeça por causa da dor. – O único maluco aqui é o Silver.

- Ei! – exclamou o mencionado. Ele era o mais sensato deles então como ele poderia ser o maluco da historia?

- Seja como for, obrigada por terem me derrubado da arvore. – falou a garota com ironia se levantando e tirando a poeira da roupa. – Vocês não são daqui, não é? Humanos, certo? – os três assentiram. – Estão meio longe de casa. E acho melhor vocês irem embora, as coisas aqui não estão muito boas para humanos.

- Não vou embora ate ajudar uma amiga minha! – falou Shadow enquanto Aquarius se enroscava em seus pés como se estivesse tendo apoio. A ouriça se impressionou.

- Não acredito! Um escolhido! – exclamou olhando para Shadow – Pensei que não ia viver para ver um pessoalmente. Meu nome é Amy Rose ninfa da terra, e pelo o que posso ver você é o escolhido da água.

- Escolhido? – perguntou Shadow confuso.

- Ao parecer vocês ainda não sabem o que está acontecendo. – Amy foi continuar a falar, mas logo um calafrio percorreu seu corpo. Ela olhou para todos os lados com desespero e logo começou a correr em uma direção qualquer. Os três outros ouriços a seguiram curiosos para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Correram ate chegar a uma área mais aberta onde tinha algumas casas feitas nos troncos das arvores. Amy parou e olhou para trás. Não podia deixar que os vissem, isso arruinaria suas únicas chances para serem livres daquele tirano.

- Fiquem aqui! – sussurrou logo que eles estavam perto o bastante. – Não saiam ate eu falar. Volto rapidinho.

Amy correu ate a maior arvore que tinha no local e entrou encontrando todas as ninfas da terra reunidas perto da cama onde estava a Ninfa mestra. Se aproximou rapidamente e pode perceber que ela tinha um enorme ferimento no estomago, tão profundo que jurara ter atravessado o corpo dela.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou para uma de suas colegas que estava do seu lado.

- Os guardas chegaram e a invocaram em nome do rei. Quando percebemos eles já tinha atravessado um lança nela. – respondeu a ninfa mirando tristemente a Ninfa mestra que perdia cada vez mais suas forças. Ela olhou para todos ate seus olhos se pousarem em Amy. Fez um pequeno sinal a chamando e Amy se aproximou.

- Minha querida. A muito tempo tenho observado como você é boa com os requisitos da terra e como Rocktos tem se sentido bem em sua presença. – falou a Ninfa Mestre com a voz fraca. – Sei que é um pouco sedo e que você tem muito o que aprender ainda, mas como as ocasião manda que faça isso quero te nomear a Ninfa Mestre, minhas sucessora.

- M-mas eu nem t-tenho uma boa magia, nem um treinamento adequado, eu... – a ninfa mestra a interrompeu.

- Nunca se prepara para ser uma Ninfa Mestra. Você é escolhido alheatoriamente pelo dragão do elemento e pela esmeralda. – disse a Ninfa já em suas ultimas forças. – E elas escolheram você Amy por alguma razão. Então faça bom uso da magia.

Logo depois de entregar uma esmeralda verde para Amy a Ninfa morreu, definhando em terra, virando parte de seu elemento. Amy apertou com força a esmeralda contra o peito e pegou o dragão que estava deitado perto da cadeira onde a antiga Ninfa mestra estava sentada. O dragão era um tanto gordo, com as patas grossas e a calda alongada quase o triplo de sue tamanho. Ele era muito parecido com o dragão da água, mas suas escamas eram marrons e duras, seus olhos eram de um verde intenso e seu corpo era um pouco mais robusto.

Amy andou lentamente para onde os garotos estavam encontrando-os sentados bem escondidos entre as arvores. Deixou o dragão no chão e guardou a esmeralda.

- Você disse que queria salvar sua amiga não é? – perguntou e Shadow assentiu. – Então temos que achar a ninfa Mestre do fogo. No caminho explicarei tudo a vocês, mas agora tenho outras coisas a fazer.

Amy colocou uma mão em uma arvore e fechou os olhos. Agora ela se conectava com todas as arvores da floresta podendo ver todas as estradas. O exercito do rei estava indo na direção da área onde moravam as ninfas do fogo e isso poderia ser um problema.

- Fada mensageira. – chamou fazendo uma pequena fadinha de não mais de dez centímetros aparecer rapidamente a sua frente. – Vá ate o lar das ninfas do fogo e avise que o exercito do rei está indo para lá. – a fadinha assentiu e desapareceu e Amy dirigiu sua atenção para os garotos. – Agora vamos. Temos que nos apressar se queremos chegar hoje ainda.

E assim os quatro partiram rumo ao norte, na direção de um vulcão que esculpia uma fumaça negra. Assim começa nossa pequena aventura.

* * *

_Falei que esse cap começava a aventura. Pois bem... vai demorar um pouco para chegar a verdadeira emoção, mas não vão se arrepender. A Amy eu coloquei de cabelo grande porque eu gostei muito de uma imagem que eu vi uma vez e preofiro ela assim Ok? O proximo tambem naum vai demorar porque estou escrevendo o mais rapido possivel._

_Bjsss_


	5. Explicando as coisas

**Portal das fadas**

Andavam pela floresta sendo seguidos pelos dois dragões, um que não saia de perto da ouriça e o outro que não desgrudava de Shadow. O caminho era todo em silencio, isso porque Amy queria um momento para pensar antes de responder as perguntas que eles tinham. Estavam se dirigindo para a pequena aldeia que as ninfas do fogo moravam, ou seja, no pé do vulcão que parecia estar prestes a entrar em erupção.

Shadow estava andando impaciente atrás da garota querendo saber logo o que estava acontecendo e ir salvar a Maria que devia estar em sérios problemas. Sonic andava tranquilamente olhando tudo envolta, analisando cada coisinha diferente. Queria voltar para casa, mas como no momento isso seria impossível teria que aproveitar o máximo que podia. Silver quebrava a cabeça tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, pela ciência nada disso existia, mas agora ele estava vendo tudo! Então só podia ser duas coisas: ou isso era um sonho ou era havia batido a cabeça com força e agora estava tendo uma alucinação.

Amy suspirou para logo depois respirar fundo e prender a respiração. Nunca pensou que ela seria elegida como Ninfa Mestra e tinha medo de acabar errando e causando a desgraça de todos. Era uma pressão enorme essa que uma Ninfa Mestra passava, mas como era uma garota guerreira não ia desistir!

- Tudo bem. – disse sem se virar chamando a atenção dos três meninos que prestaram bastante atenção no que ela iria dizer. – Para que entendam tudo vou ter que contar a historia desde o inicio. Tudo começou quando um dia as Trevas chegaram em nosso mundo. Ele tomava a forma de qualquer coisa e atacava quando menos esperávamos, drenando nossas energias e as absorvendo para que ficasse ainda mais e mais forte. Tudo era um só caos. Não existia confiança, luz, esperança, nada! Tudo era apenas escuridão.

"_Um dia quatro ninfas se reuniram em um local isolado e criaram com a energia que nos rodeia as esmeraldas caos – aquilo que a Ninfa Mestra da água de teu. –_ apontou para Shadow _– Bom... Com as esmeraldas vieram os dragões que eram tanto os guardiões dos portadores das esmeraldas como o complemento e a estabilização das mesmas. Mas por mais que esse poder fosse forte as ninfas não conseguiam usá-lo as tornando obsoletas, apenas aqueles escolhidos por elas poderiam utilizar o poder guardado"_

_"Foi quanto quatro humanos apareceram. Sua coragem, determinação, carinho e esperança eles conseguiram conquistar as quatro ninfas e assim foram escolhidos pelas esmeraldas e pelos dragões. Lutaram bravamente contra as trevas e a prenderam em um selo mágico no ponto mais sombrio do planeta. Porem isso teve um preço. Eles gastaram boa parte de sua energia e tiveram muitos ferimentos, não iriam viver por muito mais tempo."_

_"Como um ultimo ato eles entregaram as esmeraldas para as ninfas que tinham seus respectivos elementos e as outras que ficaram sobrando foram espalhadas pelo mundo. As Ninfas mestres são aquelas escolhidas pelas esmeraldas e pelos dragões que nascem a cada 1000 anos para guardar a esmeralda ate o novo perigo chegar e os escolhidos fossem chamados."_

_"Os anos passaram e cada vez que houve um desequilíbrio na ordem os Escolhidos apareciam e o controlavam. O único problema é que isso é um ciclo e como da primeira vez os Escolhidos morram tentando nos salvar ou não corresponderam ao amor das Ninfas e voltaram para seu mundo. Seja como for as Ninfas sempre acabam sofrendo na historia, se entregando completamente e depois são rejeitadas ou deixadas para trás. Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual nenhuma Ninfa quer ser uma Ninfa Mestra."_

- E qual seria o problema de agora para os "Escolhidos" serem convocados? – perguntou Sonic colocando ênfase em escolhidos. Não acreditava muito nessa historia toda igual a Silver, mas tentava pelo menos fingir que acreditava.

- Faz já alguns anos que um homem chegou de seu mundo querendo saber tudo sobre o nosso. Contamos algumas coisas, mas de repente ele começou a ficar obcecado com o poder que tínhamos, principalmente com as esmeraldas do caos. No inicio pensamos que isso era passageiro, mas um dia ele veio ate nós com mais duas pessoas e tentou obrigar as Ninfas a entregarem as esmeraldas. – falava Amy distraída. – Como não demos a ele foi embora furiosos e arrumou uma maneira de recrutar outros series da escuridão e nos obrigou a seguir suas ordens. Ele se alto proclamou rei e agora controla a tudo e a todos. Lembro de uma vez que a Ninfa Mestra da água foi enfrentá-lo e acabou morrendo, deixando sua sucessora no comando que tinha apenas dezessete anos. Acho que é a sua amiga não é?

Shadow assentiu e logo olhou para a esmeralda que Maria lhe havia dado. Se entendeu bem a historia isso queria dizer que só o fato de ela ter entregue essa esmeralda para ele era uma confissão de amo. Por isso ela estava tão triste quando entregou as esmeraldas. Ela tinha medo de que ele não a correspondesse.

- É isso mesmo que você esta pensando. – disse Amy ao ver a cada de Shadow. – Ela entregou o próprio coração a você, por isso tome muito cuidado com o que faz viu? Conheço um pouco ela e sei que ela é muito doce para sofrer como as outras.

- Só por curiosidade quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Silver um pouco desconfiado. A garota tinha muito conhecimento para apenas dezessete anos como aparentava.

- Cento e cinqüenta. – falou ela como se não fosse nada. Os três ouriços arregalaram os olhos e a miraram de uma maneira como se dissessem "não acredito" – Sei que é estranho para vocês humanos, mas uma Ninfa demora mais tempo a morrer do que pensam. Uma ninfa comum leva quinhentos anos para morrer enquanto a Ninfa Mestra leva mais de mil.

- Isso é impossível! – exclamou Silver já mais do que confuso. Estava completamente aturdido com tudo aquilo. – Tudo isso não tema mínima lógica! A ciência prova que essas coisas de magia não existem!

- Mas você não esta mais no seu mundo, ou seja, a ciência não é a mesma. – disse Amy sorrindo ligeiramente para ele. – Agora devemos estar chegando, então tomem cuidado. Não sabemos se o exercito do rei ainda esta aqui.

Andaram mais alguns passos ate que chegaram a uma área onde a vegetação começava a ser mais farta e bela, devia ser graças ao solo fértil que tinha perto de vulcões. As arvores começaram a ficar mais altas e mais juntas e a grama um pouco mais macia e grande. Era tudo um pouco escuro já que as arvores eram tão juntas que bloqueava a luz do sol, que já devia estar indicando o meio da tarde.

De repente um vulto caiu em cima de Silver o derrubando no chão e se posicionando em cima dele de uma maneira ofensiva. Era uma gata de pelos lilases sendo que o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo que deixava o cabelo apenas chegar no ombro, olhos dourados faiscando tanto de emoção quanto de periculosidade, o corpo com curvas perfeitas, mas sem muitos seios e um quadril um pouco fino, tinha músculos fortes, mas não exagerados e tinha uma altura mediana, quase do tamanho de Silver que era o menos dos três irmãos ouriços. Ela usava apenas um pequeno toper vermelho, uma calça de Kimono vermelha com detalhes de chamas nas barras da cor amarela e um sapato boneca vermelham. Em suas costas estavam asas de fada quase transparente da cor vermelho vivo e dourado enquanto em sua mão se encontrava uma bola de fogo apontada para Silver.

- Quem são vocês e o que vieram fazer aqui? – perguntou em uma voz ameaçadora enquanto aproximava a bola de fogo do rosto de Silver que tentava fazer de tudo para tirá-la de cima.

- O garota sem noção! Se você não sabe fogo mata então se puder tirar isso da minha cara eu agradeceria. – falou segurando o pulso dela e tentando afastá-lo de seu rosto.

- Quieto! – gritou segurando os braços de silver com a outra mão e logo dirigiu seu olhar para os outros. – Agora respondão minha pergunta!

- Sou a Ninfa mestra da terra e um desses garotos é o Escolhido da água. Foi eu que mandou a fada mensageira avisar vocês sobre o exercito do rei. – falou Amy com calma. – Viemos aqui para falar com sua Ninfa mestre.

A garota olhou ainda um pouco desconfiada, mas mesmo assim se levantou e começou a andar na direção que os quatro estavam seguindo antes. Eles a acompanharam um pouco atrás e logo chegaram em uma área aberta onde tinha o que parecia ser lava solidificada no chão tornando-o completamente negro, encima desse chão estavam algumas cabanas perfeitamente colocadas enquanto algumas ninfa desapareciam e reapareciam em todo o lugar. Sua velocidade era tanta que nem dava para ver o formato de cada ninfa, a única coisa que se podia ver eram os vultos que passavam rapidamente pelo lugar.

A garota os levou ate uma cabana grande que tinha no centro e abriu a cortina que servia como porta dando passagem para eles entraram. Na cabana tinha uma leoa um pouco velha, de pelagem amarelada, olhos vermelhos, e asas bem bonitas da cor vermelho vivo com um azul claro. Ela mirou seus novos convidados e sorriu levemente.

- O que a trás aqui Ninfa da terra? – perguntou a senhora com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto.

- Um escolhido foi achado. – disse fazendo a senhora tomar uma expressão seria e observar atentamente a garota. – A Ninfa mestra da água encontrou o seu, esse humano – disse apontando para Shadow. – Ele chegou aqui com os irmãos e está com a esmeralda.

- E provavelmente os irmãos dele também serão os escolhidos. – Amy assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas onde está a ninfa Mestra da água? Não era para ela estar com vocês?

- O rei a pegou. – falou Amy – Ele tentou matou nossa Ninfa mestra e parece que queria mandar fazer a mesma coisa com a senhora. Sorte que nossa Mestra me passou a esmeralda antes de morrer.

- Então agora você é a Ninfa Mestra da terra? – perguntou e Amy voltou a assentir. – E o que pretende fazer?

- Vamos procurar as outras esmeraldas e tentar liberar os poderes deles para logo depois irmos ao castelo deter Eggman. – falou Amy decidida, coisa que Shadow apenas a mirou. Ela sabia por acaso quanto tempo isso ia levar? Provavelmente quando terminassem isso Maria já estaria morta!

- Interessante. – falou a ninfa do fogo para logo depois se ajeitar na cadeira. – Blaze!

De repente a gata que os havia atacado antes apareceu ajoelhada do lada da leoa. Sua cabeça estava baixa e um de seus joelhos levantados e um braço passando por cima do mesmo.

- Como ela chegou aqui tão rápido? – perguntou Silver um pouco impressionado. Tinha sido tão rápido e silencioso que ninguém notara.

- As ninfas do fogo têm a capacidade de se mover com muita velocidade já que essa é a marca do fogo. – disse a Ninfa mestra para logo depois dirigir sua atenção para Blaze que continuava ajoelhada. – Levante-se pequena. – Blaze assim o fez se colocando na frente da Ninfa mais velha. – É hora de te entregar uma coisa que é por direito sua.

A leoa tirou do bolso uma esmeralda vermelha que brilhava um pouco e a colocou na frente de Blaze. A mesma arregalou os olhos e negou com a cabeça se afastando alguns passos. De repente um pequeno dragão de escamas vermelhas e olhos dourados idêntico a Aquarius que estava bem enroscado nas pernas de Shadow apareceram e se posicionou perto de Blaze a mirando atentamente, como se esperasse que ela pegasse a jóia.

- Ate mesmo Fire quer que você pegue. – falou a leoa insistindo que Blaze aceitasse a jóia.

- Mas, mas... – a gata tentou nega, mas não tinha argumentos e sabia que perderia. Pegou a jóia e no mesmo instante a leoa se definhou em chamas. – Acho que sobrou para mim, ir com vocês.

Amy assentiu e os cinco saíram da cabana indo na direção da floresta. Aquarius e Fire brigavam de vez em quando, mas acabou que Shadow carregou Aquarius para que assim eles não acabassem derrubando alguém.

- E para onde vamos? – perguntou Blaze para Amy enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

- Conheço uma pessoa que pode nos dar a informação que queremos sobre a localização das esmeraldas do trovão, do gelo e do ferro. – falou Amy – É uma grande amiga minha e está sempre informada de tudo.

- E posso saber quem é? – perguntou Blaze curiosa.

- Seu nome é Cosmo, ela é uma fada da flor e sempre fica informada do que acontece em cada região já que pode se comunicar com a natureza. – respondeu Amy enquanto eles saiam da floresta para chegar em um campo aberto cheio de flores de todas as cores. Nele brincavam de um lado para o outro, pequenas fadinhas que polimerizavam as belas flores jogando seu pólen para todos os lados.

De repente uma fadinha os viu e sorriu extensamente. Ela era uma coelhinha de olhos castanhos o pelo da mesma cor que usava um vestido amarelo enquanto suas asas eram da mesma cor. Ela voou rapidamente ate Amy e a abraçou com força enquanto Amy apenas sorria.

- Amy é tão bom te ver de novo! – exclamou feliz a coelhinha. – Fiquei sabendo que virou a Ninfa Mestra da terra! Isso é de mais!

- É Crean, realmente é bom. – falou Amy um pouco desanimada. Falar desse assunto a incomodava então preferiu ir direto ao assunto. – Onde está a Cosmo? Tenho que perguntar uma coisa para ela.

- Estou aqui Amy. – disse uma garota parecida um uma flor. Seu cabelo era verde igual ao vestido e as asas e os dois coques em sua cabeça pareciam flores prestes a desabrochar. – O que você precisa me perguntar?

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre as esmeraldas do caos? – perguntou Blaze tomando a frente de Amy. – Precisamos encontrá-las o mais rápido possível.

- Ouvi dizer que tem coisas estranhas acontecendo no Norte das Planícies Monótonas, ao Sul do Penhasco das Sereias e no Lago das Almas que nunca se vão. – falou Cosmo – Também fiquei sabendo que as Ninfas do ar estão indo na direção da Vila da Fantasia.

- Muito obrigada Cosmo, fico te devendo essa – falou Amy se separando de Crean e se dirigindo para os outros. – Vamos primeiro ao Lago das Almas que nunca se vão, ele está mais próximo daqui, depois decidimos aonde vamos em seguida.

Todos assentiram, mas antes que pudessem começar a andar na direção do lugar Blaze empurrou a todos para dentro da floresta novamente pedindo para que fizessem silencio enquanto apontava para cima. No céu, uma criatura negra sobrevoava o lugar fazendo as pequenas fadinhas se assustarem. Passou alguns segundos que pareceram eternos para os cinco, mas a Solitária finalmente desapareceu de vista.

- O que era aquilo? – perguntou Sonic apontando para o céu.

- Uma Solitária. Uma das criaturas que Eggman, o "rei", conseguiu convencer a ajudá-lo. Elas não trabalham em grupo e são espiãs dele. Normalmente adoram devorar uma fada ou ninfa desprevenida. – falou Blaze ainda olhando atentamente para o céu. – Não são muito espertas, mas são bem fofoqueiras. O melhore a fazer é andar sempre alerta. Não podemos deixar que Eggman descubra para onde estamos indo.

S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2

Estava exausta. Aquela maquina recolhera era realmente potente, quase não conseguira manter seu poder dentro do corpo. Estava deitada em uma cama de metal com um cinto prendendo seus braços, suas pernas e seu estomago enquanto uma enorme barra de metal redonda estava acima de se para assim poder extrair seus poderes. Lhe custava muito manter sua energia e não dar nada para Eggman, mas tinha que fazer isso se não ele ia ter um poder que poderia ser usado contra os escolhidos e que lhe dava um grande vantagem.

No momento a maquina havia sido desligada para que assim não se refrigerar e não acabasse superaquecendo. Enquanto isso tentava recuperar o fôlego e a força que precisaria para poder passar por mais uma extração. De repente a porta se abriu revelando aquele ouriço de aparência estranha que se aproximou ate bem perto de si.

- Ola ninfazinha. Se divertindo com o brinquedinho da nossa marionete? – perguntou zombeteiramente, e rindo ao ver a respiração agitada de Maria. – Tenho que admitir que me impressiona que tenha aquentado todo esse tempo e só ter perdido um milésimo da força.

- Onde está seu irmão Mephiles? Ou devo dizer Trevas? – falou Maria cortante e com a voz entrecortada. Mephiles sorriu ainda mais.

- Distraindo o idiota. Ele é um idiota se pensa que estamos ajudando ele. – falou enquanto se colocava do lado dela – E pensar que quando ele pegar as esmeraldas do caos vamos acabar com ele.

- Vocês nunca conseguiram as esmeraldas! – gritou Maria fazendo força para se soltar, mas era impossível. Mephiles negou com a cabeça.

- Não devia se esforçar tanto ninfazinha. Você ainda tem muito o que fazer quando eu sair. – ele apontou para a enorme barra de ferro logo acima e logo depois colocou uma mão em seu rosto, descendo lentamente. Maria começou a se contorcer incomoda querendo que ele parasse. – Vou adorar acabar com seu escolhido só para ficar com esse corpinho para mim depois.

- Nem ouse em machucá-lo! – gritou se contorcendo um pouco mais. – Se você o machucar seja como for eu juro que eu mesmo vou acabar com você!

- Não me faça rir. Você nem consegui sair daí, imagina então me derrotar! – ele saiu rindo da sala e fechou a porta logo atrás.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Maria. Havia condenado Shadow a isso, agora a única coisa que podia fazer era torcer para que ele ficasse bem e conseguisse os poderes. A maquina voltou a se ligar e ela teve que se concentrar em manter sua energia dentro de si. Era uma inútil no final das contas e a única coisa que servia era ser um estorvo para os outros. Era melhor estar assim sofrendo do que atrapalhando as outras pessoas.

Só esperava que Shadow fizesse o que ela tinha pedido...

_

* * *

_

Mais um cap e nem sei como. To meio indecisa ainda nessas partes que começa a procura, mas podem ficar calmos que não vai demorar nada para ficarem prontos. Aqueles que querem que tenha um Sonamy, um Silvaze ou ate mesmo um Shadaria vai ter que esperar um pouco que a coisa não é tão rapida assim não (talvez o silvaze seja). Gente da onde eu arrumei esse nomes "Planícies Monótonas", "Lago das Almas que nunca se vão", etc? To besta O.o

Coitada da Maria sempre é ela que sofre nas minhas fics... Pelo menos a blaze esta salva dessa fez (por enquanto).

Bjssss


	6. Primeira luta O poder da água liberado!

Portal das fadas

Andava pelos corredores do enorme castelo que sua pequena marionete havia feito. Na verdade era sua e do seu irmão já que sempre dividiam tudo, o que era estranho já que eles nunca faziam algo certo. É como dizem: Toda regra tem sua exceção. Ate mesmo eles que eram a mais pura maldade tinha essa regra incluída.

Chegou ate o quarto onde estava seu irmão e entrou se encontrando com o mesmo sentado em uma cadeira o mirando de maneira reprovativa e de braços cruzados. Ia começar de novo aquele velho sermão que sempre escutava de seu adorado irmão quando ia ver a prisioneira.

- De novo não Nazo, por favor. – falou desanimado indo ate a cama e se deitando na mesma.

- Sabe que ele vai descobrir se você continuar indo lá vê-la Maphiles! – exclamou Nazo se levantando e indo ate o irmão que parecia estar mais despreocupado do que nunca. – Tem que parar com essa cisma sua com ela! Vai acabar estragando tudo!

- Ela é linda, irmão, o que posso fazer? Estou louca para acabar com aquele escolhido dela e finalmente tê-la só para mim. – falou Mephiles com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Já conseguia imaginar seu reinado novamente, finalmente teria aquilo que tanto ansiava e ainda mais. – E você também não pode me julgar. Esta louco para pegar aquela ninfa da terra e trazê-la para sua rede. Isso você não pode negar!

- Ninguém me rejeita sem acabar levando algo em troca. – falou olhando para a janela com fúria. – Vou acabar com o escolhido dela e assim fazer com que ela me deseje ate o ponto de implorar por mim! Isso eu garanto!

- Nós dois temos esse problema então não reclame! – disse Mephiles colocando um braço sobre o rosto e tentando relaxar. – E o que faremos com a Ninfa do fogo? Ouvi dizer que a nova Ninfa mestre não é de se jogar fora.

- Dividimos ela. – falou Nazo com um imenso sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Uma hora ela é sua e a outra minha, como sempre fazemos.

De repente uma Solitária entrou pela janela aberta com seu corpo encurvado se mexendo de um lado para o outro com as enormes asas finas de morcego se arrastando no chão. Seu habito era praticamente noturno e a luz do dia a incomodava de uma maneira dolorosa, mas tinha que cumprir as ordens de seus mestres ou então seu castigo seria mil vezes pior que andar de dia. Fez uma pequena reverencia mal feita e começou a falar com sua voz fina e deslizada, muito parecida com a de uma cobra.

- Não ossss encontramossss messsstre. – disse, mas logo que viu a cara mau humorada dos dois irmãos completou rapidamente. – Masss temosss uma idéia de para onde elesss vão.

- E o que está esperando? Fale logo seu verme incompetente! – exclamou Nazo quase acertando a Solitária com a mão.

- Temossss informaçõesssss de que o Lago dassss Almasss que nunca sssse vão esssta de uma maneira esssstranha. Presssssupomossss que elesssss vão naquela diresssssão. – informou se encolhendo um pouco no lugar. Não entendia porque sempre ela que tinha que dar as noticias. Era simplesmente uma assinatura de morte.

- Então será para lá que vamos. – disse Mephiles sem poder evitar sorrir. – Estaremos lá amanhã esperando por eles e quando chegarem, vão ter a maior recepção de todas!

- Fale para as sua companheiras ficarem de vigia lá perto, mas discretamente. – falou Nazo para a Solitária que estava mais que ansiosa para escapar de lá. – Não queremos que eles saibam que estaremos lá.

A Solitária assentiu e logo saiu voando pela janela indo informar suas "parceiras" sobre o plano de seus mestres. Solitárias não se davam bem umas com as outras nem com ninguém, seu próprio nome informava o que eram, mas nesse momento era preferível aturar sua própria espécie do que encarar a fúria daqueles dois.

- Minha diversão chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava. – disse Mephiles para logo depois rir. Nazo mirava seu irmão com pena. Tudo o que ele pensava era se divertir e lutar, nunca pensava dominar as coisas ou espalhar o mal que eles mesmos tinham dentro de si.

Suspirou. Tinha que admitir que também estava empolgado para finalmente voltar a ativa. Fazia milênios que não lutava e queria testar a capacidade desses novos escolhidos. Talvez os deixaria vivos só para se divertir depois com eles.

S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2

- Vamos descansar aqui. – falou Blaze olhando para o céu que já estava totalmente escuro. Pararam em uma parte mais densa da floresta onde poderiam ficar escondidos e seguros. – Vai ser pior se andarmos a noite. A manhã, se sairmos cedo, talvez conseguimos chegar no lago na parte da tarde.

Todos assentiram e se acomodaram em alguma parte da área que era disponível para eles. Shadow se sentou perto de uma arvore e se escorou nela enquanto Aquarius deitava em seu colo e se acomodava para dormir. Silver deitara em algumas folhas que tinha ali perto e não demorou muito para cair no sono, com Blaze foi a mesma coisa junto com Fire que se acomodara do lado dela. Sonic se deixou cair no chão de qualquer jeito enquanto via Amy passar a mão em algumas arvores com muita delicadeza.

- Não vai se deitar não Rosinha? – perguntou divertido. A garota apenas o mirou com raiva e entrou na arvore como se fosse apenas uma ilusão. Sonic arregalou os olhos e se levantou um pouco assustado.

- Se eu fosse você ia dormir. – falou Shadow que ainda permanecia acordado mirando a esmeralda azul que tinha na mão. – Essas são uma das coisas que se leva tempo para se acostumar e é bom não pensar muito nisso. Ou então vai acabar pirando igual o Silver que só falta sair fumaça da cabeça.

Sonic, ainda um pouco atordoado se deitou e fechou os olhos, depois de alguns minutos já tinha caído em um sono profundo que não durou muito tempo. Mias ou menos na metade da noite voltou a abrir os olhos. Seu sono havia se esvaído completamente e agora nem conseguia se manter deitado.

Levantou lentamente e olhou envolto. Todos estavam dormindo, pelo menos todos os que podia ver já que Amy tinha sumido desde que entrou na arvore. Olhou para na direção da mesma logo que se lembrou disso, era simplesmente a coisa mais estranha que já tinha visto e temia que não fosse só isso. Olhou para cima e viu uma pequena silhueta no topo da arvore sentada em um dos galhos.

Como sua curiosidade sempre foi muito grande começou a subir a arvore para ver quem estava lá em cima. Já suspeitava de quem era, mas queria ter certeza. Acabou se deparando com exatamente a pessoa que estava pensando. Amy estava sentada observando tudo a sua volta, desde o céu estrelado ate as áreas mais distantes no horizonte. Realmente era uma sena bonita de se ver.

- O que esta fazendo acordada rosinha? – perguntou fazendo a garota que estava um pouco distraída se assustar com a voz. Ela mirou na direção do Sonic e relaxou um pouco ao vê-lo, ele se sentou do lado dela e a observou atentamente esperando a resposta.

- Te pergunto o mesmo. – falou ela voltando a olhar o horizonte.

- Perdi o sono. – Sonic deu de ombros e mirou na mesma direção de Amy.

- Não conseguia dormir. – falou Amy respondendo a pergunta de Sonic. – É assim na maior parte das vezes então sempre subo em uma arvore para ver o céu e as outras regiões.

- E você sabe onde está cada lugar aqui? – perguntou Sonic curioso e Amy assentiu.

- Esta vendo aquela luz azul meio pálida ali na esquerda? – perguntou Amy apontando para o lugar Sonic assentiu. O lugar estava muito perto dando perfeitamente para ver. – Lá é onde é para onde nos vamos o Lago das Almas que nunca se vão. E logo ali está o Penhasco das Sereias. – disse apontando para um lugar perto de um oceano escuro onde nuvens cheias de raios trovejavam e faziam a água se agitar ameaçadoramente. – E bem ali está a Planície Monótona. – dessa vez ela apontou para um área aberta com uma grama clara onde não havia nada e parecia se estender ate onde a vista não alcançava. – E lá longe, bem longe mesmo está a Vila da Fantasia. – ela apontou para um lugar bem no horizonte onde a única coisa que se podia ver era um brilho azul meio arroxeado com o que parecia ser fiapos de luzes mais escuras deslizando lentamente de um lado para outro.

- Nossa! Você conhece tudo aqui mesmo! – exclamou Sonic surpreendido, tanto com a capacidade de localização da garota quanto com os lugares que ela lhe havia mostrado.

- Mais ou menos. – falou Amy um pouco desanimada e tendo um semblante triste no rosto. O ouriço azul a mirou um pouco confuso e esperou que ela continuasse. – Eu só sei onde cada lugar está. Nunca fui neles e acho que nunca poderei ir. Por isso queria tanto ser uma Ninfa do Ar, elas viajam o tempo todo e estão sempre conhecendo lugares novos.

- E porque você nunca vai conhecer esses lugares? – perguntou Sonic – Tudo o que tem a fazer é ir ate eles, mais nada. Você não está presa em lugar nenhum.

- Estou, estou presa aos meus deveres. – falou Amy abaixando a cabeça. – Como ninfa da terra tenho que cuidar da área que me é incumbida e agora que sou uma Ninfa mestra meus deveres vão ficar ainda maiores e eu não vou ter tempo para visitar os lugares. Sempre vou estar presa a minha terra de origem.

- Se continuar dizendo isso com certaza nunca vai sair do lugar. – falou Sonic chamando a atenção de Amy que o mirou confusa. – Se quer ir a algum lugar, vá. Não fique pensando que nunca vai poder conhecê-lo isso só vai fazer com que você se convença disso e desista de ir ate onde quer.

Amy apenas o mirou por mais alguns minutos. Ele estava serio e olhava para o frente com os olhos verdes brilhando por causa das varias luzes que tinha. Estava encantador, mas isso nunca iria admitir. E por mais que não quisesse ele estava mais do que certo. Se continuasse pensando desse jeito ia acabar perdendo as esperanças, tinha que acreditar e fazer com que isso aconteça. Sorriu, ele era um ouriço legal no final das contas.

- Obrigada. – sussurrou ela para logo encostar sua cabeça no ombro dele e fechar os olhos. Sonic a olhou um pouco surpreso, mas logo sorriu. Ela era igual a qualquer garota que já tinha conhecido apesar de tudo. Tudo o que ela queria era um pouco de apoio e liberdade, igual a ele.

Voltou a olhar a paisagem a sua frente. E passou um braço pelo ombro da garota. Ela era quente de uma maneira tão agradável e aconchegante que ele a apertou um pouco mais contra se sem nem mesmo perceber. Acomodou-se no tronco da arvore e fechou os olhos dormindo comodamente antes mesmo de perceber, com Amy ainda entre seus braços.

No dia seguinte todos acordaram cedo e voltaram a sua caminhada. Fire e Aquarius voltavam a seus desentendimentos só que dessa vez Rocktos entrou na briga e os três dragões corriam entre as pernas de todos quase os derrubando. Foram apenas algumas horas de caminhada e chegaram a um enorme lago de uma cor azul pálida que por cima tinha uma fina camada de gelo. Alguns sons estranhos pareciam vir dele, sons que pareciam ser gemidos e sussurros cheios de suplica e pedidos de perdão. Davam vários calafrios só de pensar nisso.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Sonic abraçando a se mesmo e esfregando as mãos nos braços tentando manter o pouco de calor que tinha.

- O Lago das Almas que nunca se vão. – sussurrou Amy em um tom sombrio. As historias desse lugar não eram nada boas. – Dizem que todas as almas daqueles que morreram e não conseguiram atravessar o portão da morte, ficam presas ai. Agoniando e sofrendo pela eternidade. Dizem também que se você encostar na água eles te puxão para dentro e você é fadado a viver como eles.

- Cruzes. Vocês não tem nada normal por aqui não? – perguntou Silver fazendo a mesma coisa que Sonic. Shadow, mesmo usando uma blusa sem mangas não estava se importando com o frio que fazia, ele estava mais concentrado na sensação estranha que estava tendo.

- Tem alguma coisa errada. – falou chamando a atenção de todos. – Alguma coisa não está encaixando aqui. Tudo está muito fácil.

De repente bem a frente começou a se concentrar uma nuvem negra que pouco a pouco tomava duas formas. Essas formas eram as de dois ouriços usando armaduras negras e com sorrisos malévolos no rosto. Cada um deles tinha uma espada de cor diferente, o ouriço de aparência muito parecida com a de Shadow tinha uma espada da cor roxa escura, enquanto ouriço branco de espinhos apontados para cima tinha a espada da cor vermelha. Eles se interpunham entre eles e o lago impedindo que passassem.

- A água é sempre muito perceptiva! – falou o ouriço de aparência estranha enquanto os garotos se colocavam em uma posição ofensiva. – Sempre sabe quando algo esta errado.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou Shadow analisando cada um, tentando achar pontos fracos e ate mesmo uma brecha que pudera usar para chegar ate o lago.

- Somos Nazo e Mephiles. – disse o ouriço branco indicando os dois, respectivamente, com o dedo. – Os dois lados do rei Eggman. Estávamos esperando por vocês.

- O que querem? – perguntou Sonic de uma maneira rude mirando de maneira assassina os dois ouriços a sua frente.

- Acabar com vocês ora. – disse Mephiles sorrindo divertidamente. – Agora qual de vocês é o escolhido da água? – não houve resposta. Ninguém era burro para falar uma informação dessas para o inimigo. – Ótimo, vamos descobrir na força mesmo.

O ouriço de aparência estranha correu na direção deles com a espada já preparada, Shadow conseguiu esquivar da espada que vinha em sua direção, mas antes que pudesse se distanciar Mephiles bateu o cabo da espada em seu pescoço o fazendo cair no chão. Logo depois ele foi ate Sonic, o mesmo escapou da espada, mas não conseguiu evitar a joelhada que veio direto em seu estomago. Mephiles então se dirigiu ate Silver que já estava preparado. Ele desviou da espada, dos chutes e murros que Mephiles tentava dar, mas o que não esperava era que Nazo aparecesse atrás de si e lhe desse um chute nas costas o lançando no chão.

- Pensei que vocês eram mais fortes. Ao parecer as esmeraldas escolheram as pessoas erradas dessa vez. – disse Mephiles rindo alto e colocando um pé nas costas de Silver o impedindo de se levantar. – Seja quem for que aquela ninfazinha da água tenha escolhido não creio que vá viver por muito mais tempo.

Quando ouviu aquilo Shadow voltou a si, já que tinha ficado um pouco tonto por causa da pancada na nuca. Ele sabia onde estava Maria, ele fez alguma coisa com ela tinha certeza. Só o tom de voz que ele usou já mostrava isso. A fúria cresceu dentro de si, o ódio de que aquele cara pudesse ter feito alguma coisa a Maria, a sua Maria.

- O que você fez com ela? – gritou já de pé chamando a atenção do ouriço negro. Ele olhou para Shadow e ao ver o ódio nos olhos vermelhos dele percebeu, ele era o escolhido, ele possuía o amor daquela ninfa. Sorriu de uma maneira quase insana.

- Te achei. – sussurrou e foi ate ele, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Shadow desviou da espada e deu um murro em seu rosto rançando algumas gotas de sangue do lábio do ouriço. Ele passou um dedo pela área machucada e sorriu.

Shadow tentou dar outro soco, mas o ouriço desviou. Tentou mais um, mas só aconteceu a mesma coisa, mais uma vez e Mephiles desviara do mesmo jeito, mas dessa vez ele dera um murro no estomago de Shadow o afastando um pouco. Shadow recuperou um pouco o fôlego e tentou dar outro soco, mas Mephiles desviara e dera um chute no ombro de Shadow o lançando um pouco para o lado. Shadow tentou atacar mais uma vez só que dessa vez Mephiles nem precisou desviar, tudo o que fez foi socar o rosto de Shadow que caiu de costas no chão.

- Você é fraco. – disse Mephiles enquanto Shadow se levantava. – Não tem como salvá-la. Desista enquanto é tempo e vá para casa.

Aquela palavra, sempre aquela palavra. Por que todos diziam para ele desistir? Por que ninguém acreditava que ele poderia estar com ela? Por que ninguém lhe apoiava? Fechou as mãos em punhos bem apertados. Ia mostrar para todos, ia mostrar que ele era capaz, que ele conseguiria enfrentar qualquer coisa para tê-la. Não iria desistir depois de estar tão perto de cumprir a promessa que fizera a se mesmo. Isso era inaceitável!

Levantou-se e tentou atingir a Mephiles com um soco, mas o mesmo desviou e o tingiu com uma joelhada no estomago. Logo depois um soco no rosto, um no estomago, no rosto, um chute na cintura, outro no braço e um no estomago fazendo cair novamente no chão. Tentou se levantar novamente, estava todo dolorido e machucado, mas não ia desistir.

- Shadow para! – gritou Silver tentando se levantar ao igual que Sonic. – Vai acabar se matando desse jeito! Para de lutar!

Shadow se colocou de pé novamente se posicionando para lutar. Não ia desistir. Isso nunca! Mephiles chegou perto dele e deu um soco que Shadow conseguiu desviar, mas o próximo veio tão rápido que o atingiu sem nem mesmo saber. Mephiles continuou com seus ataques seguidos. Sonic já tinha se levantado, mas ainda não recuperara o ar que perdera. Silver nem levantar conseguia já que Nazo sempre o chutava o mandando de volta para o chão.

Shadow já estava perdendo a paciência, mas por alguma razão sentia que tinha que esperar mais um pouco ate voltar a atacar. Esperou um pouco e quando Mephiles ia dar mais um soco o segurou e deu um direto no rosto dele, logo depois, ainda segurando sua mão, deu um soco em seu estomago, junto com mais quatro no mesmo lugar e para finalizar chutou o estomago do ouriço o lançando para trás. Mephiles de estressou e tentou atacar Shadow novamente, mas ele já tinha analisado tudo o que precisava e agora conseguia esquivar e atacar o ouriço.

- Nunca vou desistir! – disse enquanto acertava mais um soco no rosto do ouriço. – Já disse isso mais de uma vez e vou repetir: esperei muito tempo para achá-la e não vou me dar por vencido porque todos falam!

Quando Shadow deu mais um murro em Mephiles a esmeralda que ele carregava começou a brilhar. Shadow a pegou e de repente seu corpo virou água, ainda mantendo o formato que era. Aquarius correu ate ele e pulou em seu braço prendendo as patas nele e enroscando a cauda ate o pulso, ficando com as escamas parecidas com metal sem perder a cor azul marinho. A esmeralda também tomou uma forma diferente se tornando uma espada com a lamina azul e o cabo de um prata forte.

Shadow voltou a forma que era antes, mas seus machucados haviam sumido. Todos estavam surpresos, ate mesmo Shadow não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Mephiles já ficou enfurecido e tentou atingir a Shadow com sua espada, mas ele conseguira defender e agora estavam ambos lutando de igual para igual.

Nazo deixou seu irmão se divertindo um pouco e foi na direção da ninfa da terra que tentava ajudar ao ouriço azul a se manter em pé. Mandou o ouriço para o lado, fazendo com que caísse novamente no chão enquanto ficava frente a frente com a ninfa.

- Se lembra de mim? – perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente para ela, enquanto tentava diminuir ainda mais a distancia.

- Não chegue perto! – exclamou Amy tentando se afastar dele, mas ele segurou seu pulso fazendo com que sua energia começasse a se esvair.

- Não devia me tratar assim. – falou enquanto a mesma tentava se soltar ao mesmo tempo ia ficando débil, ao ponto de quase não conseguir se manter em pé. – Posso ser mais perigoso do que você pensa.

- Amy! – gritou Sonic se levantando, mas antes que ele mesmo pudesse atingir Nazo, Blaze apareceu e tentou da um soco no mesmo, fazendo com que soltasse a Amy e se afastasse. Sonic nesse momento segurou a ouriça enquanto via como Blaze atacava velozmente o ouriço que esquivava facilmente.

Blaze fazia de tudo, tentava atingi-lo com fogo, tentava socá-lo, chutá-lo, mas ele sempre se esquivava e em um certo momento conseguira segurar um de seus socos e a tacou em uma arvore.

- Os boatos eram verdadeiros então. – falou o ouriço de aproximando. – Você não é de se jogar fora, na verdade é bem bonita. Vou gostar de te ter ao meu lado.

Blaze fechou os olhos esperando algum soco ou coisa parecida, mas nada aconteceu. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos se encontrou com Silver que estava a sua frente segurando um soco de Nazo enquanto o mesmo segurava outro dele. Estava maios que obvio que Silver estava perdendo, mas a determinação em seu olhar mostrava que isso não importava, que iria tentar ate o fim.

Mas algo aconteceu. Shadow foi jogado no lago por Mephiles, o gelo que tinha em sua superfície se rompeu e Shadow afundou na água gelada, para logo em seguida a parte que havia rompido se fechar o prendendo lá dentro.

- Shadow! – gritaram Sonic e Silver preocupados, mas dada puderam fazer. Mephiles foi logo atacar a Sonic enquanto Silver custava a se defender dos golpes de Nazo que os havia separado com um empurrão.

Shadow afundava lentamente na água sentindo como as almas que ali estavam puxavam a sua cada vez mais, o arrastando ate o fundo. Olhou para os lados e viu uma pequena garota, não devia ter mais de seis anos. Ela segurava sua mão e o puxava para baixo indicando uma pequena luz que tinha bem no final. Shadow se esforçou um pouco mais para ver o que era e se deparou com uma esmeralda de um azul pálido brilhando bem lá no fundo.

Tentou pegá-la, mas alguns espinhos de gelo apareceram fazendo com que recuasse a mão. Usando a espada ele cortou os espinhos de gelo e pegou a esmeralda que brilhou com mais intensidade. As almas que sentira estar lhe puxando começaram a subir indo na direção da superfície que agora se encontrava descongelado. A garotinha que o puxara pela mão olhou para ele e mexeu os lábios como se dissesse um "obrigado" e foi junto com os outros.

A esmeralda que tinha em sua mão se tornou uma espécie de luva azul pálido com garras de gelo nas costas da mão, ela se colocou na mão esquerda, a oposta que segurava a espada, e se encaixou perfeitamente enquanto brilhava com a luz que vinha do sol logo a cima. Sorriu levemente e se impulsionou para cima saindo da água praticamente seco. Mephiles já estava quase acabando com Sonic enquanto Silver já se encontrava desmaiado no colo de Blaze que tentava acordá-lo e ao mesmo tempo manter a Nazo longe.

Rapidamente Shadow fez com que uma parede de gelo aparecesse na frente de Mephiles impedindo que ele acertasse a Sonic. Mephiles, como não podia mais atingir ao ouriço azul foi na direção de Shadow que apenas esperou e se defendeu do golpe de espada que o ouriço tentara dar. Rapidamente Shadow encostou a ponta das garras da luva no peito de Mephiles fazendo com que todo o lado direito superior do corpo dele se congelasse com exceção da cabeça, fazendo com que ele não pudesse usar a espada. Assim se dirigiu para Nazo que já esperava preparado.

O barulho metálico do choque das espadas foi bem potente. Nazo não iria subestimar a Shadow igual Mephiles fez, estava usando boa parte de sua força contra ele o que deixava as coisas um pouco mais equiparadas. As espadas ainda unidas empurravam uma a outra fazendo com que suas laminas escorregassem levemente. Shadow aliviou um pouco a força que estava fazendo e girou a espada sobre a de Nazo fazendo com que a mesma escapulisse de sua mão e se fincasse no chão enquanto Shadow posicionava a sua no pescoço do ouriço.

- Acabou. – falou Shadow, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa a mais Nazo desapareceu em uma fumaça negra igual a Mephiles e a espada de Nazo que havia se fincado na grama.

Shadow deixou o braço cair do lado do corpo e se mirou novamente. Esse poder que sentia percorrer seu corpo era tão incrível, tão irreal. Conseguia sentir pequenos formigamentos em seu corpo de tanto poder. Essa era a força das esmeraldas?

- Você conseguiu. – falou Blaze olhando surpresa para Shadow. – Você conseguiu liberar a verdadeira forma das esmeraldas.

S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2

Acabaram aparecendo em seus quartos, todos doloridos e com machucados. Não imaginavam que um escolhido liberasse o poder das esmeraldas tão rapidamente, nem que liberasse tanta energia de uma primeira vez. Haviam perdido e agora pagavam o preço disso sentindo todas essas dores e o cansaço.

- Esse miserável. – murmurou Mephiles se deixando cair na cama. – Eu ainda vou matá-lo, acabarei com ele de uma maneira tão dolorosa que farei ele implorar piedade e se arrepender de ter me vencido.

- A culpa é sua por tê-lo subestimado. – falou Nazo se sentando em uma cadeira soltando um gemido de dor no processo. Se ele estava dolorido imagina o irmão que havia apanhado bem mais que ele. – Agora precisamos ser bem mais cautelosos com eles.

- Temos que impedir que consigam mais uma esmeralda, ou se não estaremos perdidos. – falou Mephiles pensativo. Não queria voltar para aquele mundo chato e monótono que ficou preso por tanto tempo. Tinha que acabar com esses Escolhidos antes que descobrissem todos os seus poderes.

- Acho melhor recorremos a uma atitude mais desesperada irmão. – falou Nazo chamando a atenção de seu irmão. – Melhor chamarmos as Bestas, elas saberão lidar com o problema.

- Tudo bem. – falou Mephiles mesmo que a idéia não lhe agrade muito. Queria matar aquele ouriço negro por se só, mas sabia que teria que recuperar energia e não poderia esperar tanto tempo para matar aquelas pragas. – Chame elas e eu dou as ordens.

Agora esse Escolhidos veriam o verdadeiro poder das Trevas.

* * *

_Adoro senas de luta. Eu queria ter colocado mais, mas o tempo ta curto e naum achei espaço para colocar o que eu tava pensando. Podem dizer, o Shadow é foda ou não é? Tinha que ser ele para liberar o poder primeiro, no proximo cap eu falo o porque. Ah e falando no proximo vai ter Silvaze na parada e mais luta é claro xDDD_

_Bjsss_


	7. Segunda luta O poder do fogo liberado!

**Portal das fadas**

Estavam sentados envolta de uma fogueira feita por Blaze na floresta a algumas distancias do lago. Silver ainda se encontrava inconsciente enquanto o resto conversava sobre o que havia acontecido. Shadow continuava usando a luva e o enorme bracelete de dragão enquanto sua espada agora estava presa no cinto e como não tinha bainha para guardá-la ela ficava a mostra apenas pendurada. Ele conseguira curar os ferimentos de todos usando apenas água, mais uma de suas habilidades como escolhido.

Shadow ainda tinha algumas dores por causa do que Mephiles fizera, mas nada de se preocupar muito. Amy ainda estava recuperando sua energia por isso se encontrava um pouco moribunda, mas nada que o tempo não curasse, principalmente deitada confortavelmente no colo de Sonic que teve que carregá-la ate lá e que acabou a acomodando daquele jeito.

- E como ele conseguiu liberar os poderes? – perguntou Sonic que ainda não entendia como aquilo tinha acontecido. Viu o poder de Shadow e ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu irmão tivesse tanta força quanto a que vira.

- As esmeraldas do caos quando escolhem alguém dão desafios para eles mostrarem que realmente são merecedores delas, os desafios normalmente consistem em características que os elementos dela tem. – falou Blaze. – Vamos supor a água. Ela nunca desiste, se adapta ao ambiente com facilidade e ágil. Shadow mostrou que tem todas essas qualidades. Quando conseguiu se adaptar aos golpes de Mephiles, foi ágil para desviar deles e ao mesmo tempo atacar e não desistiu mesmo com todos falando que era impossível ele ganhar, tudo isso mostrou que ele é realmente o dono do poder da água.

- Mas por que Aquarius virou isso? – perguntou Shadow apontando para o enorme bracelete de dragão que um dia foi Aquarius.

- Como já expliquei o dragão é o equilíbrio e o complemento da esmeralda. Ele fortalece seu poder ao mesmo tempo em que ajuda a controlá-lo. – falou Amy – Ele vai ajudar você a canalizar sua energia o tanto que você queira, ao mesmo tempo em que te dá mais habilidades para enfrentar os inimigos.

- Que outras habilidades? – voltou a perguntar o ouriço negro mirando aquela peça azul em seu braço que reluzia com o fogo.

- As mesma capacidades de um dragão. Não percebeu que você ficou um bom tempo dentro da água? – falou Blaze coisa que Shadow pensou um pouco, realmente tinha ficado um bom tempo mesmo que não tivesse sentido, então assentiu com a cabeça. – Como o seu é um dragão da água você pode ficar dentro dela sem se preocupar e nadar tão rápido quanto o próprio dragão. Pode também ter tanto a capacidade de ver como ele vê e sentir o que ele sentia, um olfato apurado ou atemos a audição apurada.

- E por que ele tem duas esmeraldas? – perguntou Sonic observando a luva de Shadow. Ela se destacava na escuridão por causa de sua cor pálida e quase brilhante.

- Bom os três elementos: Terra, Fogo e Água tem um complemento. O da terra é o ferro, o do fogo o trovão e o da água o gelo. Quando se consegue liberar o poder de seu elemento e ao mesmo tempo consegue seu complemento seu poder praticamente quadruplica e o complemento toma sua forma original e que combine com seu Escolhido. – falou Blaze.

- Por isso estamos indo para esses lugares? – perguntou Sonic novamente.

- Quando um novo mal invade nosso mundo as esmeraldas se ativam liberando o poder guardado para chamar a atenção de seu Escolhido. Se ela não for controlada por uma Ninfa Mestra seu poder vai afetar o clima ou a estrutura do lugar, como aconteceu com o lago que acabou ficando congelado. – disse Amy.

- Que coisa complicada. – falou Sonic colocando uma mão na cabeça e a inclinando para trás fazendo com que encostasse na arvore.

- Não é tão confuso se pensar bem. – disse Amy o mirando para logo depois soltar um largo bocejo. Perder energia era a pior coisa que tinha.

- Melhor irmos dormis. Amanhã decidiremos para onde vamos. – disse Shadow se deitando e se acomodando para dormir. Todos fizeram o mesmo sendo que Sonic acabou dormindo sentado com Amy no seu colo, já que ambos apagaram no mesmo instante antes que pudessem se acomodar melhor.

Blaze conseguiu dormir por alguns instantes, mas estava muito inquieta para que isso durasse por muito tempo. Ainda tinha em sua mente a imagem daquele ouriço a protegendo. Ele nem a conhecia, nem ao menos acreditava que ela existia, então porque a havia defendido? Não só a defendeu como também lutou por ela, mesmo sabendo que não tinha chance. Por que sim, ele mais do que ninguém saberia quando teria chance e quando não teria. Havia demonstrava varias vezes que era muito esperto e que sabia quando fazer as coisas e quando não fazer. Seguia seus ideais, claro e reclamava quando algo não era do seu gosto, mas mesmo assim demonstrara que tinha capacidade para saber quando podia ganhar e quando não. Então por que arriscara a se mesmo por ela?

Levantou-se. Já não conseguia ficar deitada por mais tempo e não dormir. Olhou para o lugar onde devia estar o ouriço prata, mas ele não estava. Começou a andar pela floresta procurando-o, provavelmente não tinha ido muito longe. Andou por um tempo ate que chegou naquele lago e foi ai que o viu. Ele estava sem a camisa e a calça, mergulhado ate a cintura no lago.

Não pode evitar corar ao ver o belo corpo do garoto. Para um "cientista" ele tinha uma boa forma física e era muito atrativo podia se dizer. Na verdade ele tinha quase tudo o que um garoto perfeito teria. Ele é esperto, bonito, forte pelo que pode ver na luta, educado, preocupado com os irmãos... Seu único problema era não ceder as coisas ao seu redor. Para ele tudo era como a ciência falava e nada mais. Isso a magoava um pouco já que tecnicamente para ele, ela não existia.

E o que estava fazendo pensando nessas coisas? Ou melhor, o que estava fazendo observando ele e pensando em como ele era bonito e nas qualidades que ele tinha? Não sentia nada por ele, ou sentia? Não, claro que não! Nunca sentira nada por ninguém, custara a se enturmar com as outras ninfas, e olha que nem se enturmara direito. Esse ouriço não podia ser a exceção. Se bem que...

Ele começou a se virar e o mais rápido que conseguiu passou para trás da árvore que estava escondida. Por que se escondia afinal? Não tinha motivos para isso. Claro que ser pega espiando alguém não era uma coisa muito boa. Mas não estava espiando só passara por ali e acabara vendo, e se entreterá. Mas que droga, por que pensava desse jeito? O que estava acontecendo? Por que seu coração estava acelerado? Por que sua respiração estava acelerada e pesada? Por que sentia como se suas pernas estivessem tremendo? Por que suas mãos suavam e tremiam? O que estava acontecendo com seu corpo?

- Tem alguém ai? – perguntou o garoto fazendo com que prendesse a respiração e ficasse estática no lugar. A havia notado. – Seja quem for saia logo.

Respirou fundo e saiu de detrás da arvores. Colocou uma pose sem graça e riu um pouco nervosa. E agora o que diria?

- Desculpe. Não era minha intenção espirar. – falou um pouco corada. Ah, claro como se ficar olhando alguém escondida atrás de uma arvores não fosse espiar, pensou repreendendo a se mesma. – Acabei ficando sem sono e decidi dar uma volta.

- Tudo bem. – falou Silver sorrindo levemente para ele. Blaze corou ligeiramente sentindo como o coração voltava a disparar. O que era isso que sentia?

Aproximou-se lentamente e se sentou na margem do lago olhando para o mesmo um pouco descrente. Ainda tinha os sons dos gemidos e suplicas que tinha ouvido antes na cabeça e não acreditava poder entrar ali ainda.

- E o que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar descansando? – perguntou sem o mirar. Estava com o olhar baixo na direção de seu reflexo na água que agora tinha uma cor mais azulada e brilhava como se tivesse luz própria.

- Acordei e não tive mais sono. Pensei em vir aqui e relaxar um pouco. – falou simplesmente, Blaze apenas soltou um leve "hum" como resposta. Nunca tivera assunto para conversar com alguém, sempre fora muito reservada e por isso custava a ficar perto de alguém. – Por que não entra?

Blaze levantou o olhar um pouco surpresa. Ele a estava convidando para ficar com ele? Era a primeira vez que alguém fazia isso, normalmente apenas a ignoravam e diziam que ela era estranha. Voltou a olhar para água um pouco descrente, nunca fora seu forte nadar tanto pelo fato de que a água era seu elemento oposto quando pelo fato de não saber nadar.

- Vamos, não precisa se preocupar. Não tem mais nenhuma alma penada aqui. – falou Silver um pouco divertido, Blaze respirou fundo e se levantou, tirando a calça, o toper e os sapatos.

Silver corou ao ver aquilo. Custava a ver uma garota de biquíni então aquilo o deixava mais que constrangido. Blaze ficara apenas com um pequeno tecido tampando a parte entre as penas e um tampando os seios pequenos, mas não tanto. Ela era bonita, não, maravilhosa aos olhos dele. O corpo completamente moldado de uma forma discreta, com a cintura fina, os seios meio pequenos, o quadril só um pouco largo, a barriga plana e as cochas nem tão grossas e nem tão finas. Ela era simplesmente encantadora.

Blaze entrou na água devagar sentindo o gelo que estava, era de se esperar já que era cristalina, mas como estava acostumada com o fogo, com o quente aquilo era praticamente um choque térmico. E como seu corpo era quente por natureza ao entrar na água o contato entre ela e seu corpo faz com que uma pequena fumaça de evaporação a rodeasse.

- Nossa, você é realmente quente. – falou Silver divertido ao ver o que aconteceu. Blaze abraçou a se mesma por causa do frio e o mirou de uma maneira reprovativa.

- O corpo de uma ninfa do fogo é tão quente quanto o próprio fogo. É comum que a água aja nessa maneira. – falou Blaze. – Pelo menos eu acho já que nunca entrei na água.

- Nunca entrou na água? – perguntou Silver e Blaze negou um pouco constrangida.

- A água é o elemento oposto ao meu por esse mesmo motivo não chegamos muito perto dela. – informou tremendo e forçando para que a sua voz não saísse quebrada. – Algumas têm ate medo de que algo aconteça se entrarem em contato com a mesma. Por isso usamos lava.

- Nadam em lava? – exclamou Silver surpreso. Tava explicado agora por que elas moravam perto de um vulcão.

- Calro, nascemos dela. – disse Baleza dando de ombros, agora ela já estava do lado dele. – Diferente dos humanos as ninfas não utilizam o contato de dois corpos para se reproduzir, tudo o que precisa fazer é pedir ao criador que nos dê uma nova criança e pronto ela nasce da lava.

- Esse criador seria como o nosso Deus não é? – perguntou Silver já não gostando muito da historia. Odiava esse tipo de coisa sempre achava um absurdo isso de acreditar em uma força maior que faziam com que milagres acontecessem. Afinal se isso fosse realmente certo porque alguns não tinham esse milagre? Por que tinha tantas pessoas sofrendo ainda?

- É, pode se dizer que sim. – falou Blaze fazendo Silver bufar. – Estou vendo que você não acredita nesse tipo de coisa. No que você acredita então?

- Na ciência. Naquilo que se pode provar com cálculos ou teorias, aquilo que se é palpável e lógico, aquilo que não envolve magia ou rituais. – disse Silver olhando distraidamente para frente. – Tudo isso de magia Elemental, ninfas, fadas, trevas, tudo isso que está acontecendo é uma coisa totalmente sem nexo. A física comprova isso.

- Mas você tem que pensar que você não esta mais no seu mundo. A física aqui é diferente, esse mundo é diferente do seu. – falou Blaze um pouco magoada já que era realmente verdade que ele não acreditava que ela existia. – Você agora está em um mundo paralelo ao seu. As leis de lá não são as mesma daqui.

Silver a mirou. Ela parecia chateada e podia ver um brilho de dor nos olhos dela. Quando viu aquilo se sentiu um pouco triste, era a primeira vez que se arrependia de falar o que pensava. Blaze alçou vôo flutuando acima da água com suas asas soltando brilhos vermelhos.

- Eu posso voar. – falou erguendo os braços como se tivesse mostrando. Logo depois fez uma bola de fogo um pouco fraca em sua mão. – Eu posso fazer fogo. – desceu suavemente ate voltar a ficar dentro da água e logo colocando uma mão no rosto dele. – Eu sou real. Tudo o que você esta vendo aqui é real. Então por que não acredita? Você pode ver, sentir, cheirar, ouvir... Então por que ainda não pode ceder a razão e apenas acreditar?

- Por que seria como jogar fora tudo o que eu aprendi. – falou em um sussurrou se aproximando um pouco dela deixando seus corpos quase pregados. – Eu te sinto, eu te escuto, eu te vejo, posso sentir seu cheiro, mas ao mesmo tempo a lógica me fala que você não existe. Estou confuso, já não sei o que pensar e cada vez que tento entrar em um acordo em meus pensamentos tudo fica mais confuso. Já estou perdendo a razão de tanto pensar!

- Então pare de pensar. – falou ela se aproximando cada vez mais do rosto dele. Mas quando estavam a centímetros de se encostarem ela recuou e virou o rosto. Ela se afastou e começou a sair da água. Silver segurou um pouco seu braço, mas como ainda estava indeciso no que falar ou no que fazer o braço dela apenas escorregou de sua mão.

Ela já tinha saído ate a metade da canela quando Fire apareceu e pegou a esmeralda que estava em sua roupa e a tacou para Blaze. A pequena jóia brilhava intensamente nas mãos de Blaze que apenas temia o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para Silver que não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, por que ela tinha que ser a Ninfa Mestra? Por que ela tinha que ser condenada a isso? Era algum carma ou coisa parecida?

Respirou fundo e voltou ate o ouriço que ainda não entendia nada. Segurou a mão dele e colocou delicadamente a esmeralda na mão dele. A esmeralda brilhou com um pouco mais de intensidade para logo depois voltar ao normal. Blaze soltou a jóia a deixando na mão de Silver e logo em seguida seu corpo começou a se esquentar e a brilhar de um tom meio avermelhado como se chamas a estivessem rodeando. A água se esquentou e começou a borbulhar ligeiramente, Blaze fechou os olhos e abraçou a se mesma tentando conter o aloucado coração que parecia querer sair do peito.

Silver apenas observava como tudo brilhava envolta dela de uma maneira encantadora. Os cabelos esvoaçando ligeiramente enquanto as asas balançavam e espalhavam aquela energia. Depois de um tempo essa energia se expandiu em uma pequena ventania quente. Blaze voltou ao normal e abriu os olhos, mirando diretamente a Silver, logo depois deu a volta e começou a sair novamente.

Só que dessa vez ele a segurou com força e a puxou para si. Dessa vez não a deixaria ir, dessa vez aproveitaria a chance. A beijou com intensidade segurando seu braço com uma mão e a cintura com a outra. Blaze tentou se soltar, mas depois de um tempo acabou cedendo e retribuindo o beijo com a mesma intensidade passando um braço pelo pescoço dele. E pela primeira vez Silver parou de pensar no lógico e ficou com a mente em branco e apenas se concentrou no que estava acontecendo no momento.

Um pouco mais longe encima de uma arvore, uma figura negra observava a tudo. Shadow já estava ali a algum tempo e vira tudo desde o inicio se lembrando do momento em que reencontrou Maria. Silver não sabia o quanto tinha sorte e sugeria a ele que aproveitasse bastante aquilo, nunca se sabe o que poderia acontecer.

Olhou para o céu distraído. Agora que tinha esses poderes poderia ir salvar a Maria e assim finalmente tê-la de volta. Era a única coisa que desejava, poder ver o sorriso dela mais uma vez. As vezes ficava pensando se tivesse impedido que ela fosse embora naquele dia ela estaria bem. Olhou para a lamina de sua espada e pode ver refletida nela a imagem de Maria sorrindo sentada perto daquele lago sorrindo enquanto carregava alguma coisa nos braços.

Foi apenas uma visão de alguns segundos, mas deu para ele ter uma ligeira esperança em conseguir chegar a tempo de salvá-la.

- Por favor, Maria agüenta só mais um pouco. – falou olhando distraidamente para o céu. – Eu vou te salvar. Eu prometo.

S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2

O dia amanheceu e todos voltaram a andar na direção do Penhasco das Sereias, o local que decidiram ir primeiro. Silver caminhava de mãos dadas com Blaze enquanto Fire corria de um lado para outro ao redor deles. Sonic fazia brincadeiras com Amy fazendo a mesma rir e se divertir junto com Rocktos, enquanto Shadow ia mais atrás apenas observando. Tinha inveja de seus irmãos, eles estavam com quem gostavam e ele não. Isso era mais que uma tortura.

Toda vez que via aquilo se lembrava do momento que reencontrou Maria e com isso voltava o sentimento de culpa por ter deixado ela ir. Não via a hora de poder ir ate o castelo daquele miserável e tirá-la de lá. Olhou para cima, o céu estava azulado e com apenas algumas nuvens, de um jeito tão belo que ele não sabia se si sentia triste ou feliz.

Olhou novamente para seus irmãos. Era ate irônico eles estarem felizes agora e ele não, afinal sempre fora ele que acreditara mais facilmente nisso e seus irmãos não, mas agora eram eles os que estavam acreditando e se divertindo com aquilo, e ele ali sofrendo sem parar.

- Quando chegaremos a esse penhasco? – perguntou Sonic se virando para eles e andando de costas.

- Talvez de noite ou amanhã. Os lugares aqui não ficam muito distantes um do outro, apenas a Vila da Fantasia que fica mais afastada. – falou Amy sorrindo levemente para ele. – Não deve demorar muito para chegarmos.

De repente um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Amy. Ela parou em seco e fechou os olhos sentindo as vibrações que tinha no chão. Pode sentir fortes passadas vindo rapidamente na direção deles. Eram tão pesadas que faziam o chão tremer e retumbar por todos os lados. Seja o que for era bem grande.

- Escondam-se. – falou em um sussurro. No mesmo instante todos se esconderam atrás de arbustos e arvores. Shadow ficou escondido encima de uma arvore e Sonic fez o mesmo. Silver e Blaze se esconderam atrás de alguns arbustos que tinha ali perto enquanto Amy entrou em um arvore.

Poucos instantes depois apareceram três criaturas estranhas. Seus corpos eram negros por causa do grosso pelo que os cobria completamente, seus olhos eram de um vermelho sangue brilhante, as garras e presas brancas e brilhantes. Eles pareciam lobos grandes, mas com um pouco de mistura com ursos. Eles bufavam e fungavam sem parar farejando o ar a sua volta como bestar desesperadas. Eles andavam de um lado para o outro farejando o solo e o ar, como se procurassem algo.

De repente uma das criaturas foi ate onde estava a arvore que Amy tinha entrado fazendo com que Sonic ficasse tenso e prendesse a respiração. A criatura farejou a arvore para logo começar a cortar a arvore em vários pedaços com as garras. Silver abraçou a Blaze com força tampando seu rosto e tentando protegê-la dos pedaços de madeira que voavam para todos os lados, enquanto Sonic teve que se segurar para não fazer alguma coisa.

Depois de destruir a arvore a criatura farejou novamente o ar e seguiu em frente junto com as outras duas desaparecendo. Todos saíram de seu esconderijo e Amy apareceu saindo do chão perto da arvore mirando temerosamente a mesma e engolindo em seco. E pensar que podia ter sido ela.

- O que eram aquelas coisas? – perguntou Silver olhando na direção que as três bestas tinham ido.

- São chamadas de Bestas. Criaturas sem inteligência e que agem por instinto. Só obedecem a uma coisa e é raro ver elas fora do lugar de onde vieram. – disse Blaze se apertando mais contra silver. Todos tinham medo daquelas criaturas, elas eram as mais assassinas e desalmadas que poderiam existir, um encontro direto com elas era morte na certa.

- E o que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Shadow olhando atentamente envolta. Tinha que garantir que nenhuma dessas criaturas havia se escondido.

- Bom... Tem duas explicações para isso. Ou estão perdidas, coisa que não seria muito provável já que tem um instinto de localização muito grande, ou então as trevas estão de volta. – falou Amy meio insegura. – Então se a primeira não vem ao caso aqui agora então tudo o que nos resta é a segunda.

- Mas que a libertou? – perguntou Blaze pensativa. – Nenhuma criatura das trevas poderia fazer já que a maiorias os teme, e nenhuma fada, ninfa ou qualquer coisa desse lado seria loco o bastante para liberá-los.

- Talvez aquele seu rei. – sugeriu Sonic – Vocês disseram que ele ficou obcecado pelas jóias e seus poderes. Seria capas dele liberar as trevas para conseguir o que queria.

- Seria uma possibilidade. – falou Amy – Mas as trevas não obedecem a ninguém, só se for por interesse. É só pensar na personalidade humana, sem querer ofender.

- Não, você tem mais que a razão. – falou Shadow. – Alguns humanos ajudando a outros por interesses e depois que não precisam mais da pessoa a jogam fora como um brinquedo velho. Pode ser isso que esteja acontecendo. O rei esta sendo utilizado sem nem mesmo saber, e quando as trevas conseguir o que quer vão eliminá-lo.

- Vou ver para onde eles vão. Talvez estejam atrás de uma esmeralda. – Amy alçou vôo e passou por cima das arvores. Observou a floresta atentamente ate ver os vultos negros passando rapidamente pelas brechas das arvores indo na direção do Penhasco.

Ia gritar para os outros quando de repente um pássaro enorme preto, com garras afiadas nas patas e de uma aparência muito semelhante a de um pterodátilo veio por trás dela e a agarrou pelo braço, a puxando na direção do penhasco. Um grito alto e forte saiu de sua garganta ao sentir as garras afiadas perfurando sua carne com força. O grito foi ouvido pelo resto do grupo que conseguira ver um pouco do que havia acontecido.

Sonic rapidamente subiu em um arvore e quando chegou no ultimo galho deu um impulso grande para cima, se lançando contra a criatura. Já que sempre teve um bom preparo físico principalmente nas pernas, conseguiu se impulsionar o suficiente para alcançar Amy. Enquanto isso Shadow fez a mesma coisa, segurando sua espada com força e bem no momento em que Sonic havia chegado perto de Amy, Shadow perfurou a criatura com a espada fazendo com que ela a soltasse.

Os três caíram perto do penhasco. Shadow conseguira cair em pé, mas Sonic não teve a mesma sorte e caiu de costas abraçando a Amy com força. O impacto havia quebrado algumas costelas de Sonic, mas pelo menos Amy estava segura, ou pelo menos por enquanto.

No mesmo instante em que se sentaram as três bestas que haviam encontrado antes aparecerem encurralando-os no penhasco. Shadow se preparou para lutar, sabia que Sonic não poderia fazer isso principalmente porque havia se machucado então só sobrava para ele derrotar essas criaturas. Mas quando elas deram o primeiro passo uma bola de fogo atingiu a um deles fazendo com que se virassem e encarassem a Silver e Blaze que haviam acabado de chegar.

Shadow aproveitou o momento da distração e atacou uma das criaturas fincando a espada nas costas de uma, que guinchou de dor e começou a se sacudir para tirar a Shadow de cima de se. Silver pulou encima de um e tentou atacá-lo com um murro, mas a criatura girou e obrigou a Silver a pular para longe, quase caindo do penhasco. A criatura foi atacá-lo mais uma vez quando Blaze entrou na frente colando as mãos no chão e girando as pernas que estavam para cima, causando um pequeno redemoinho de fogo que afastou a criatura. Blaze então se impulsionou na direção da criatura tentando dar um murro de fogo na mesma, mas ela desviou e logo depois mordeu o tornozelo da gata lilás a fazendo cair no chão. A sacudiu de um lado para o outro ate tacá-la na direção da floresta, fazendo com que arrastasse no chão algumas vezes.

Enquanto isso a ultima das criaturas foi na direção de Sonic e Amy, mas antes que pudesse chegar até eles algumas raízes grossas saíram do chão e o agarram erguendo-o um pouco. Sonic mirou a Amy que tinha o braço erguido na direção da criatura.

- Silver! – o ouriço prata havia se colocado na frente de Blaze bem no momento em que a besta ia atacá-la com as garras levanto todo o impacto que cortou seu peito profundamente. Ele caiu de joelhos enquanto Blaze só podia ver tudo horrorizada já que seu tornozelo estava machucado gravemente e não podia se levantar.

Ao perder a concentração por causa do grito Shadow acabou caindo da besta em que tinha fincado a espada. Conseguiu ser rápido para desviar do golpe que se seguiu, mas ao voltar a ver na direção que havia vindo o grito não pode evitar ficar surpreso. Silver estava sangrando muito pelo ferimento que tinha no peito e mesmo assim tentava se levantar e continuar lutando.

- Silver sai daí! – gritou Sonic preocupado vendo o irmão se colocar novamente de pé e erguer os braços para o lado como forma de proteção para a gata que estava atrás de si mirando tudo horrorizada.

Sonic tentou se levantar, mas a dor em suas costas era muito grande e o único que conseguiu fazer foi ficar de joelhos. Shadow não podia ir ajudar o irmão já que estava muito ocupado se defendendo dos golpes seguidos da criatura que estava lutando e a única coisa que podia fazer era observar a cena. A criatura ergueu a pata novamente preparada para dar um corte definitivo e silver nem se mexia. Estava determinado a ficar ali e proteger quem amava.

- Silver! – gritaram Sonic e Shadow no mesmo instante em que a criatura descia as garras, mas antes que pudesse encostar no ouriço um brilho avermelhado apareceu da esmeralda e logo o corpo de Silver virou fogo.

Fire saiu de perto da floresta e pulou no braço de Silver se prendendo da mesma maneira que Aquarius tinha feito com Shadow, se tornando um enorme bracelete vermelho. A esmeralda mudou sua forma para uma espada de cabo dourado e a lamina vermelha. Seu corpo logo voltou ao normal revelando suas mudanças.

- Agora a luta vai ficar equiparada. – disse para se mesmo se preparando para lutar. Antes que a besta pudesse atingi-lo com as garras silver desviou e fincou a espada bem no coração do monstro que desapareceu em uma nevoa negra.

Agora era Shadow e Silver lutando contra as outras duas criaturas que restavam, já a que Amy havia prendido conseguira se soltar. Em um instante da luta silver vira perto da ponta do penhasco um brilho amarelo intenso que parecia atrair todos os raios que caiam. Desviou dos ataques da criatura que estava lutando e correu ate o local. Quando estava quase conseguindo alcançar os raios começaram a cair encima de si, mas com ajuda de sua espada desviou a direção deles e segurou a esmeralda que virou uma luva amarela sem a parte dos dedos rodeada de pequenas faíscas elétricas. Ela se encaixou perfeitamente em sua mão e começou a ter faíscas maiores e mais potentes.

Quando uma das bestas veio correndo em sua direção simplesmente desviou das garras e socou o rosto do monstro, no mesmo instante as faíscas elétricas se intensificaram eletrocutando a criatura que caiu no chão e desapareceu na mesma nevoa negra. Shadow aproveitou isso e fincou as garras de gelo de sua luva no peito da criatura contra quem estava lutando fazendo com que a mesma se congelasse, logo depois usou sua espada para cortar a criatura, que ao entrar em contato com a lamina se despedaçou em milhões de pedaços minúsculos de gelos que desapareceram em uma nevoa negra.

Estava acabado. Haviam ganhado mais uma vez. Silver sorriu e andou ate onde estava Blaze se ajoelhando para ficar da altura dela. Ela sorriu para ele também enquanto fechava os olhos para apreciar melhor o contato com a mão que ele havia colocado em seu rosto.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou o ouriço preocupado olhando para o tornozelo machucado dela. Ela assentiu e se sentou, tomando cuidado para não encostar muito seu tornozelo no chão. – Que... Bom...

Silver acabou desmaiando e caindo encima de Blaze que o segurou preocupada. O ferimento que ele tinha no peito ainda estava aberto e ele já havia perdido muito sangue, se não fechassem logo a ferida era provável que não sobrevivesse. Shadow correu ate ele e se ajoelhou de seu lado enquanto Sonic se aproximava também só que mais lentamente e com ajuda de Amy que se afastou um pouco logo que chegaram.

- Droga Silver! Não devia ter lutado se ainda estava machucado. – disse Shadow curando a ferida do ouriço.

Amy observava de longe, preocupada. Novamente sentiu aquele calafrio percorrer sua coluna e quando se virou se deparou com aquele olhar penetrante de Nazo. O mesmo sorriu e mirou diretamente nos olhos da ouriça rosa. A mesma pode ver naqueles olhos varias coisas terríveis, mortes, desespero, medo, destruição, sangue, caos...

- Sai de perto dela! – Sonic passou um braço envolta de Amy e tentou dar um soco em Nazo, mas o mesmo apenas desapareceu. Sonic gemeu de dor por causa das costelas quebradas, mas Amy apenas caiu no chão com os olhos arregalados e sem nenhum brilho. – Amy, Amy! O que houve? Amy!

Tudo o que ela consegue fazer era olhar para frente, sem saber o que fazer. Vira a própria destruição de tudo e ainda estava presa naquele mundo de horror. Agora sabia o que era olhar nos olhos da própria trevas.

* * *

_Bom... Mais uma luta e já temos dois com seus poderes completos. Acho que vocês já estão sabendo quem vai ser o proximo naum é? xDDD. To vendo a demora que vai ser teminar o proximo, tem muita coisa para escrever T-T. Ah, mas vai valer a pena. A fic naum vai ter mais de dez caps, eu acho então aproveitem enquanto podem ok ;)._

_Bjssss_


	8. Teceira luta O poder da terra liberado!

**Portal das fadas.**

- E então? – perguntou quando viu seu irmão entrando no quarto. Ele não parecia muito feliz o que já dera uma idéia do que tinha acontecido.

- Conseguiram ganhar e ainda liberaram o poder do fogo junto com o complemento. – falou se deixando cair na cadeira e suspirando. – Se continuarem assim vão conseguir ficar mais fortes que nos dois e ai acabou tudo o que queremos.

- Por isso eu arrumei um espião. – falou Mephiles sorrindo macabramente e mirando o irmão com um brilho divertido nos olhos. – Ficaremos sabendo de tudo e ainda por cima teremos um ataque surpresa.

- E quem é esse espião? – perguntou Nazo mirando o irmão com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Um Guardião da floresta.

S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2

Não dera nem tempo de descansar direito. Logo que Silver acordara, eles tiveram que sair correndo do lugar em que estavam. Outro grupo daquelas criaturas estava atrás deles e não acreditavam poder lutar com elas no estado em que estavam. Sonic ainda continuava machucado e Amy ainda estava muito atordoada, o ouriço azul fez um esforço enorme para carregá-la e correr para longe de lá.

Correram mais que podiam ate encontrarem uma pequena cabana que poderia servir de esconderijo. Entraram nela no mesmo instante e se esconderam esperando que as criaturas passassem. Algumas passaram olhando pelas janelas, mas não conseguiram ver nada na penumbra que estava a cabana. Quando foram embora todos suspiraram aliviados.

- Shadow, me dá uma mão aqui. – falou Sonic depois de colocar Amy no chão. Seu rosto estava contorcido em dor e sua respiração ofegante. Shadow se aproximou e sentou Sonic em uma cadeira enquanto tentava curar seus ferimentos.

- Precisamos de alguma coisa para esconder vocês. – falou Blaze. – Devem ter muitos espiões por ai e vocês vão chamar muita atenção se continuarem desse jeito.

- E como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Sonic enquanto Shadow o ajudava a curar suas costas.

- O único problema são suas roupas que são muito peculiares e indicam que vocês são humanos. – falou Blaze olhando para todos os lados. – Tudo que temos que fazer é arrumar roupas novas e algo que tampe seus braceletes. Uma capa serviria para o ultimo.

- E onde vamos encontrar isso? – perguntou Shadow a mirando um pouco descrente. Se ela não havia percebido não tinha nenhuma loja de roupas por perto para que eles pudessem mudar o "luck".

- Isso é uma cabana, certo? – todos assentiram – Então deve ter alguma coisa aqui. Normalmente essas cabanas são feitas por Guardiões da floresta ou por Mercadores do Norte. Já que têm Bestas na região devem ter abandonado esse lugar as pressas e deixados muitas coisas aqui.

- Então fazemos o seguinte. – começou Shadow já com tudo esquematizado em sua cabeça. – Vocês dois. – apontou para Silver e Blaze. – Vão procurar roupas e comida enquanto eu tento curar esses dois aqui. Vamos ficar aqui essa noite e amanhã partiremos bem sedo.

Silver e Blaze assentiram e saíram para procurar roupas nos outros cômodos da cabana. Ao parecer aquilo era na verdade uma pequena hospedaria já que tinham vários quartos de todos os tipos e tamanho. Na verdade a cabana aprecia ate maior do que parecia por fora.

- Como pode ser possível algo ser tão grande e parecer tão pequeno? – perguntou Silver enquanto procurava dentro de um armário uma roupa que coubesse nele e nos irmãos.

- Magia. Muitas hospedarias usam isso para ter mais ocupantes e não ter que gastar muita madeira. – falou Blaze olhando tanto o banheiro quando debaixo das camas. – É um ótimo jeito de não procurar encrenca com os Guardiões da Floresta ou com alguma Ninfa da terra.

- Inteligente. – argumentou Silver achando deuas capas brancas femininas. Não tinham nenhum detalhe e pareciam se camuflar com a paisagem. – Acho que isso pode servir para você e para a Amy. Seria inútil nos escondermos e vocês duas ficarem visíveis.

Blaze se aproximou e pegou a capa com cuidado. O tecido era macio e confortável, sem falar que a capa parecia ser grande o bastante para tampá-la por inteiro. Ela tinha um pouco abaixo do capuz uma pequena corrente dourada que servia para prender a capa no corpo e o próprio capuz parecia ser feito exatamente para tampar o rosto. Colocou a capa com cuidado, ela ia ate perto do final do seu calcanhar sem chagar a arrastar no chão era confortável e servia perfeitamente. Ate mesmo suas asas podiam ficar espaçosas dentro daquela capa.

- Perfeita. – disse dando um giro em se mesma. Silver sorriu e pegou a outra para logo iram para outro quarto. Em cada um eles encontravam roupas de tamanhos e formatos diferentes. Umas eram tão coloridas que chegavam a arder os olhos, outras tão sem graça e mal tratadas que nem valia a pena observar. Foi um pouco difícil encontrar uma roupa que servisse para os três ouriços, mas depois de muita procura eles encontraram algumas mudas de roupa para cada um e ate mesmo capas para assim tampar os braceletes. Encontraram também comida fresca o que indicava que não fazia muito tempo que as pessoas haviam saído de lá.

Silver acabou ficando com uma blusa verde musgo sem mangas um pouco apertada, uma calça negra de laicra nem tão justa nem tão larga e uma capa negra de seda que tampava completamente seu corpo com uma corrente prata na parte do pescoço que a prendia no corpo. Shadow ficou com uma blusa negra muito parecida com a outra que estava usando, uma calça da mesma cor nem tão justa e nem tão larga e uma capa parecida com a de Silver só que um pouco maior. Sonic por ultimo ficou com uma blusa azul marinho, uma calça negra nem tão justa nem tão larga e a capa igual a de seus irmãos só que um pouco maior que a de Silver e um pouco menor que a de Shadow.

Os braceletes eram facilmente tampados pelas capas, sem falar que haviam encontrado bainhas para as espadas ficarem escondidas e guardadas também. Nesse mesmo instante Amy começou a voltar a si balançando lentamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro devagar, mas seus olhos ainda estavam cheios de medo e surpresa. O brilho deles ainda eram um pouco opacos e seu corpo tremia um pouco.

- Amy. – chamou Sonic colocando uma mão em seu ombro e se ajoelhando para ficar da altura dela. – O que aconteceu? Você congelou. Parecia ter visto um fantasma.

- E-eu vi pior do que isso. – murmurou ela com a voz quebrada e baixa, quase inaudível. – Eu todas as coisas horríveis que aconteceram no passado quando as trevas foram soltas pela primeira vez. Eu... Eu vi a morte de varias pessoas, a destruição de lares, a separação de famílias, o desespero e o medo de todos...

- Amy, mas como... – Sonic ia perguntar, mas Amy o interrompeu olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, mostrando como um livro aberto o medo que sentia na alma.

- Eu olhei nos olhos das próprias Trevas. Aquele ouriço é as trevas. – disse enquanto seu corpo tremia sem controle. Se abraçou para tentar conter esse medo avassalador, mas era impossível. Todas aquelas vidas perdidas, todas aquelas almas desesperadas... Todo aquele terror por pura diversão.

Sonic abraçou delicadamente a Amy e a mesma se encolheu nos braços dele tremendo sem controle. O ouriço azul olhou para os outros que estavam tão surpresos quanto ele.

- Então havíamos lutado com as Trevas esse tempo todo e nem sabíamos? – perguntou Silver se deixando cair em uma cadeira e colocando uma mão na testa.

- Aquele não podia ser todos os poderes deles. Não tem lógica ser apenas aquilo. – falou Shadow tão atordoado quanto Silver.

- Mas são os dois? – perguntou Sonic ainda tentando consolar Amy.

- Seria o mais provável, já que são muito juntos para não ser. – disse Blaze pensativa. – Sem falar que isso explicaria a parte da historia que diz que as trevas se aproximaram pelo Leste e pelo Oeste, encurralando os primeiros escolhidos. Mas o que faremos agora que sabemos que são eles?

- Continuaremos encontrando as esmeraldas e fortalecendo nossos poderes. – falou Shadow decidido. Só por que sabia disso não iria desistir. Ele mesmo já provara que eram capazes de derrotar aqueles dois. – Depois iremos ate eles e os enfrentaremos contra eles. Mas por enquanto vamos descansar.

Todos assentiram e foram para um quarto. Silver dormiu abraçado a Blaze em um dos quartos, Shadow demorou um pouco para pegar no sono, mas estava muito cansado por ter usado tanto seus poderes, Sonic levou a Amy ate um quarto e logo depois foi ate a sala observando o céu pela janela, sem chegar perto da mesma. Ficara um tempo assim distraído, ate ouvir um pequeno barulho atrás de se o fazendo virar.

Era Amy que se aproximava lentamente com os olhos chorosos e ainda cheios de medo. Tudo o que vira deve ter sido mais que um trauma para ela, pensou Sonic puxando uma cadeira para perto da sua e indicando que se sentasse. Amy assim o fez e se encolheu na cadeira olhando para o céu estrelado como Sonic fazia antes.

- Não conseguia dormir. – explicou sem tirar os olhos da janela. – Não consigo parar de pensar naquilo que vi, devo ter dado muito trabalho antes por causa disso.

- Amy não foi sua culpa. – disse Sonic docemente tentando animá-la, mas Amy continuou a falar no mesmo tom de culpa e decepção.

- Sabe, nós, Ninfas da Terra, somos criadas considerando a tudo e a todos como nossos irmãos. Crescemos com o conceito da própria terra e damos valor a cada vida, não importa se pequena ou grande. – falava se encolhendo cada vez mais na cadeira. - Quando vemos uma morte ou ficamos sabendo de uma sentimos uma forte tristeza tão forte que parece ate que dói. E quando vi tudo aquilo, todo aquele horror, fiquei tão chocada, tão apavorada, tão...

As lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos e não saía mais nada de sai boca alem de soluços e múrmuros sem nexo. Ela estava muito abalada e só o fato de lembrar de tudo aquilo já a deixava atordoada e embriagada de tristeza. Sonic a abraçou de leve e começou a acariciar sua cabeça com lentidão, como Nelly fazia com ele quando era pequeno e se machucava.

- Já passou Amy, já passou. – falou em um sussurro enquanto sentia como ele lentamente começava a se acalmar. – Isso não vai acontecer de novo eu e meus irmãos não vamos deixar. Derrotaremos os dois e impediremos que conquistem seu mundo. Dou minha palavra.

- Ta. – sussurrou Amy assentindo levemente e se acomodando mais no peito do garoto. – Só me promete uma coisa.

- Hum.

- Não morra. – falou de maneira suplicante apertando com força a blusa dele e forçando para não chorar novamente.

- Te prometo, não vou. – disse Sonic acariciando novamente a cabeça da garota e sorrindo levemente. Essa era um promessa que não tinha certeza se poderia cumprir, principalmente porque não sabia se ele era um escolhido ou não, mas a outra tinha certeza que cumpriria, não importava se tinha poderes ou não. Ia manter sua palavra e salvar o mundo dela... Por ela. – Agora é melhor você ir dormir, amanhã teremos um longo dia.

Amy assentiu e se levantou indo na direção de seu quarto novamente. Sonic apenas observou ate ela desaparecer no corredor. Voltou a olhar para janela um pouco mais distraído, tinha o pressentimento de que algo ia acontecer e não era nada bom.

Bem no momento em que o sol nasceu no dia seguinte todos já estavam de pé tomando o café da manhã e saindo da cabana para voltar a andar na direção da Planície Monótona. Já estavam andando por uma floresta densa a alguns quilômetros da planície quando ouviram um grasnado.

- Tem alguma idéia do que são? – perguntou Shadow já segurando o cabo da espada enquanto silver e Sonic se posicionavam na frente de Blaze e Amy respectivamente.

- Parecem ser Cães lobos. – falou Amy olhando para todos os lados. – Mas eles são dos Guardiões da Floresta, não fazem mal a ninguém a não ser que seu dono mande.

De repente um monte de cachorros com pelos grossos e altos, focinhos longos, a boca cheia de dentes afiados, o corpo parecido com o de um lobo só que alguns metros maiores e as garras bem afiadas e a mostra. Eram uns cinco e os haviam cercado por completo se aproximando lentamente do centro da roda onde eles estavam. Shadow e Silver desembainharam as espadas e se prepararam para lutar.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Shadow já pronto para atingir um dos cães que ameaçava atacar quando um assobio alto fez os mesmos pararem e se virarem para dentro da floresta um pouco a frente.

De lá apareceu um esquilo de pelo castanho escuro, olhos negros, um bom porte físico, alto e com uma aparência amigável. Ele vestia uma roupa completamente verde que se camuflava com a vegetação do lugar enquanto em sua cintura tinha um cinto com varias adagas de estilos diferentes, desde caça ate de lançamento. Atrás dele tinham mais três homens. Um era um rinoceronte robusto, muito alto – devia ter pelo menos dois metros de altura – cheio de músculos exagerados, olhos castanhos e uma aparência ameaçadora, mas ao mesmo tempo amigável. Ele se vestia da mesma maneira que o primeiro só que não trazia nenhuma arma, ao parecer utilizava os músculos para lutar. O terceiro era um pequeno macaquinho, com pelo castanho claro, olhos de um azul brilhante, parecia ser bem jovem e elétrico, tanto que pulava de um lado para o outro, mas era magricelo e franzino. Ele também tinha o mesmo estilo de roupas que os outros e trazia consigo um arco e flecha. O ultimo era um camaleão sério, de um corpo bem formado, da cor verde, olhos amarelos e de aparência meio amedrontadora. Ele tinha a mesma roupa que os outros o não só ajudava a se camuflar com o ambiente, mas consigo mesmo, tinha varias armas diferentes tanto normais quanto de aparências estranhas.

- Tudo bem garotos. – falou o esquilo que parecia ser o líder do grupo. – Eles não parecem ser uma ameaça.

Os enormes cães se dispersaram pela floresta uivando algumas vezes como se estivessem espalhando a informação para outras coisas que estivessem na floresta. Silver e Shadow relaxaram um pouco e colocaram novamente as espadas na bainha enquanto o esquilo se aproximava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Muito prazer. Meu nome é Max, eu sou um dos vários Guardiões da Floresta nessa área. – disse apertando ligeiramente a mão de Shadow em um comprimento amigável. – E esses são meus parceiros. Brutos. – apontou para o rinoceronte que sorriu singelo. – Pingo. – apontou para o macaquinho que falou vários "oi" tão rápido que se embolaram no meio do caminho. – E Snack. – apontou para o camaleão que fez apenas um sinal com a cabeça. – E quem são vocês?

- Meu nome é Shadow. Esses são meus irmãos Sonic e Silver. – disse apontando para cada um respectivamente. – E essas são...

Antes que pudesse continuar o esquilo se aproximou de Blaze e segurou sua mão, beijando-a cavalheirescamente fazendo a garota corar um pouco.

- E quem são essas duas belas moças? – perguntou fazendo Amy e Blaze corarem levemente.

- Desculpe rapas, essa tem dono. – falou Silver passando um braço pela cintura de Blaze, a trazendo mais para se enquanto sorria zombeteiramente para Max.

- Sinto muito. – falou o esquilo um pouco sem graça. – É essa minha mania de galã. Não consigo evitar quando vejo uma garota bonita. – Blaze e Amy coraram novamente sorrindo nervosamente para o rapaz. – E posso ver que são Ninfas da terra e do fogo. Você tem muita sorte garoto.

Silver sorriu e assentiu. Já sabia que tinha sorte, e muita. Sonic apenas mirava tudo de longe um pouco frustrado por não poder falar o mesmo que Silver. Suspirou, era um azarado e dos grandes. Olhou para Shadow e o viu com a mirada perdida, estava pensando na Ninfa da água de novo. Se ele era azarado Shadow era pior do que isso.

- Por que não vêm com a gente? – perguntou Max – Nosso acampamento fica aqui perto e seria ótimo ter vocês lá.

- Desculpe, mas estamos com um pouco de pressa. – falou Shadow. Tinha que salvar Maria o mais rápido possível ou se não chegaria tarde de mais para isso e a perderia de vez.

- Ora vamos. Só um pouco. – insistiu o esquilo. – Alguns minutinhos amenos não iam fazer mal a ninguém.

Depois disse o grupo cedeu. Caminharam atrás dos Guardiões da Floresta enquanto conversavam sobre coisas banais. Max contou que seu grupo havia criado um lugar de refugiados para aqueles que eram perseguidos pelo rei. Tinham pessoas de todos os tipos na pequena vila que criaram, desde duendes a bruxas. E com o aparecimento das Bestas as coisas tinham ficado um pouco mais complicadas principalmente com os boatos que as Trevas tinham voltado. O outro grupo já não tinha tanta coisa para falar. Shadow, Sonic e Silver comentaram sobre como cresceram e foram criados, sem mencionar o fato de que eram humanos. Ainda não tinham muita confiança para fazer isso.

- Então vocês não são irmãos de sangue? – perguntou Max sem entender muito bem.

- É. Na verdade fomos adotados, mas mesmo assim nos consideramos irmãos. – falou Sonic que andava lado a lado com o esquilo.

- Que estranho. Vocês são muito parecidos. – disse o esquilo fazendo os três ouriços rodarem os olhos.

- Todos dizem isso. – disseram a une som fazendo todos rirem. Andaram por mais alguns metros ate chegarem a um conjunto de enormes arvores, todas elas pareciam ter mais de cem anos, mas ao mesmo tempo tinham troncos e folhas viscosas e elas.

Max deu umas três batidas sincronizadas no tronco de uma das arvores fazendo com que varias cordas caíssem. Max apenas segurou uma das cordas e mostrou que tudo o que tinha que fazer era dar uma leve puxada. Todos seguraram as cordas e deram uma ligeira puxada fazendo com que de um só impulso eles fossem puxados para cima rapidamente, apenas Amy e Blaze que não precisaram usar já que tudo o que tinham que fazer era voar ate acima das folhas.

Lá em cima tinha praticamente uma civilização inteira. Varias casas de madeira bem organizadas, bem presas nos galhos das arvores. Tinham também caminhos de madeira que ligavam um lugar com outro e onde varias pessoas passavam sem nenhuma preocupação. Tinham todo um equipamento para subir e descer com as pessoas e as comidas. Estava localizado no meio das arvores o que causava que toda essa "cidade" fosse tampada e oculta pelas folhas. Era simplesmente impressionante. Ate mesmo os Cães lobos tinham um lugar próprio para eles.

- Incrível! – exclamaram Amy e Blaze com os olhos brilhando de emoção. Amy foi direto para a área onde estavam os cães enquanto apenas passeava de um lado para o outro procurando ver tudo o que podia.

- Vocês fizeram uma verdadeira cidade aqui em cima. – comentou Shadow olhando para todos os lados e andando lentamente pela área onde estava que parecia ser a área de treino, já que estava cheia de equipamentos de luta e tinha uma área bem grande para que vários trinassem.

- É, mas mesmo assim estamos começando a ter pouco espaço. – disse Max ficando lado a lado com Shadow. – Se pelo menos os escolhidos estivessem aqui para impedir esse sofrimento.

Depois que terminou de falar isso Max sacou uma de suas adagas e a lançou na direção de Shadow que apenas desviou com facilidade e se afastou. Max voltou a se aproximar com a adaga de cassa preparada e a única coisa que Shadow pode fazer na hora como reflexo era tirar a espada da bainha e se defender.

O barulho metálico chamou a atenção de varias pessoas que se aproximavam cada vez em maior numero para ver o que estava acontecendo. Shadow se defendia de todos os jeitos que podia dos ataques rápidos de Max, em um momento de distração do mesmo Shadow conseguiu se afastar e passar para trás do esquilo. Rapidamente encostou sua mão esquerda no chão fazendo com que o mesmo se congelasse ate onde estava Max. O esquilo acabou ficando com os pés presos no chão e antes mesmo que pudesse perceber tinha uma espada apontada para sua garganta.

- Eu sabia. – disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de Shadow que não estava entendendo nada. – Vocês são os escolhidos. Os escolhidos estão de volta! Teremos comemoração hoje a noite!

Houve vários gritos de emoção logo em seguida enquanto Shadow se afastava de Max e descongelava seus pés. Os outros se aproximaram e logo Max pegou o braço direito de Silver e Shadow os levantando e mostrando os braceletes de dragão que comprovava sua teoria.

Varias pessoas chegaram para cumprimentar os novos escolhidos. Era muita emoção que se acumulava ao redor dos dois ouriços que estavam mais perdidos do que tudo. Todos esperavam esse momento, o momento em que os escolhidos finalmente apareceriam e acabariam com o sofrimento de todos.

A noite chegou rápida e em poucos instantes todos estavam envolta de uma grande fogueira comendo e bebendo, comemorando o fim do mal. Shadow e Silver eram rodeados de garotas que queriam saber tudo sobre eles o que deixava a Blaze possessa. Em um instante ela cansou de ver tudo isso e se aproximou, passando rapidamente por todas as garotas e puxando a Silver para um longo e demorado beijo, fazendo muitas garotas rangerem os dentes. Mas ainda lhe restavam um, ou seja, o resto da noite Shadow passou tentando se livrar desses "parasitas" que o perseguiam.

Sonic observava tudo com um sorriso no rosto. Shadow nunca foi de chamar muita atenção, sempre preferiu ficar sozinho a ficar com esse enorme grupo, o que devia estar sendo um sofrimento para ele agora. Silver estava mais que aproveitando dançando e namorando Blaze. E pela primeira vez ele não estava com clima de festa.

- Algum problema? – perguntou uma voz doce bem familiar. Sonic se virou e se encontrou com o olhar animado de Amy que se sentara ao seu lado sorrindo levemente para ele. Era bom vê-la feliz ao invés de depressiva como estava antes.

- Só não estou com clima para festa. – falou voltando a olhar para a enorme fogueira no meio de tudo.

- E por que? De todos eu pensei que você seria o primeiro a entrar no clima. – disse Amy sem conseguir entender a reação do ouriço. Ele era tão animado, por que agora estava assim?

- Só estou com um pressentimento ruim. Daqui a pouco passa não se preocupe. – disse dando de ombros. Passou um tempo pensando enquanto observava a fogueira. Algo não estava encaixando nessa historia e ele precisava conferir isso. – Vou falar um pouco com Max, daqui a pouco eu volto.

Andou lentamente ate a casa onde Max estava. Ele havia se afastado a algum tempo e ainda não voltara. Talvez não fosse nada de mais, mas mesmo assim queria falar com ele sobre algumas coisas que estava pensando. Quando estava já na porta ia bater, mas acabou ouvindo uma coisa que chamou sua atenção.

- Eles já estão ai? – era uma voz meio rouca e muito conhecida, só não conseguia se lembrar onde a havia ouvido.

- Sim estão aqui e não suspeitam de nada. – disse outra voz só que essa reconheceu. Era Max que tinha um tom muito divertido e malévolo para ser realmente dele.

- Continue com o plano então e não deixe que descubram nada. – nesse instante abriu a porta e se encontrou com Mephiles e Max. Mephiles desaparecera rapidamente em uma nuvem negra enquanto Max apenas mirava surpreso a Sonic.

- Seu Desgraçado! – exclamou segurando com força a camisa do esquilo e o levantando fortemente do chão.

- Sua mãe adotiva não te insinou que esse tipo de vocabulário é feio? – perguntou o esquilo divertido sorrindo sarcasticamente para Sonic que apenas ficou mais irritado.

- Cala a boca! – gritou prensando Max na parede ainda segurando a barra de sua blusa. – Não posso acreditar que fez uma coisa dessas! O que deu em você?

- Instinto de sobrevivência amigo. – falou dando levemente de ombros. – As trevas estão muito mais fortes e duvido que seus irmãos consigam vencê-la. Eu não sei você amigo, mas eu não quero morrer por ficar do lado mais fraco.

- Isso não justifica! – gritou Sonic prestes a dar um murro na cara do esquilo, mas antes que pudesse fazer Amy segurou seu braço e o afastou de perto de Max.

- Sonic o que está fazendo? – perguntou se colocando na frente do ouriço e tentando mantê-lo longe de Max que se levantava lentamente colocando uma cara inocente que fez o estomago de Sonic se embrulhar.

- Esse miserável está traindo a gente! Ele trabalha para as Trevas! – gritou mirando de maneira assassina o esquilo que estava.

- Eu não sei do que ele esta falando. – falou Max de uma maneira inocente e casual.

- Não se faça de bobo! – voltou a gritar Sonic que só não avançava mais por que Amy estava na sua frente e poderia machucá-la.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Silver entrando no local junto com Blaze e Shadow, que por milagre havia conseguido se distanciar de seus perseguidores.

- Sonic ficou maluco. – disse Max apontando para Sonic. – Ele me atacou dizendo que eu estava trabalhando para as Trevas. Tem alguma coisa errado com ele.

- O que? – exclamou Sonic surpreso. Ele estava tentando tacar a culpa para ele agora? – Não tem nada de errado comigo! Ele está nos traindo! Eu o vi conversando com Mephiles! Eles tinham alguma coisa planejada para nós!

- Sonic se acalma. – disse Shadow colocando a mão no braço de Sonic que apenas se soltou bruscamente.

- Não vou me acalmar! Vocês não vêm? Ele está tentando colocar a culpa em mim para sair em pune e assim entregar a gente! – gritou apontando para o esquilo. – Temos que ir embora!

- Não sei dá onde ele tirou isso. – falou Max dando de ombros.

- Estou falando a verdade! Eu vi! – gritou Sonic mais uma vez. – Vocês têm que acreditar em mim! Eu não minto, vocês sabem disso! Shadow por favor. – olhou para Shadow, mas o mesmo não parecia convencido. – Silver. – olhou para o outro irmão, mas o mesmo tinha a mesma cara. Olhou para Amy pedindo apoio, mas ela tinha o olhar confuso e o mirava sem saber o que fazer. – Ótimo! Se vocês acreditam mais nele do que em mim tudo bem! Mas eu vou provar o que estou dizendo!

Sonic saiu pela porta com passos rápidos e fortes deixando todos para trás. Não podia acreditar que nem mesmo seus irmãos confiavam nele. Era simplesmente depressivo de mais, mas iria mostrar que falava a verdade. Procuraria a esmeralda do ferro e voltaria para ajudar a eles quando precisassem. Podia não ter poderes como seus irmãos, mas de uma coisa sabia não era mentiroso e sabia quando via alguma coisa.

Quando estava chegando ao termino da floresta para passar para a planície Monótona um pequeno grito lhe chamou a atenção. Olhou para trás e viu Amy voando a toda velocidade na sua direção. Havia corrido esse tempo todo e nem mesmo notara? Bom... Isso não era de se admirar já que sempre corria quando tinha algum problema, isso o ajudava a dispersar a mente.

- Sonic espera, por favor. – disse a garota sem fôlego parando na sua frente. – Me desculpa não ter te dado apoio, mas é que fiquei confusa. Já te falei que considero a todos como meus irmãos e por isso fica difícil para mim saber quem fala a verdade e quem mente.

- Mas vocês me conhecem a mais tempo do que ele! – exclamou Sonic um pouco doido. – Deviam acreditar mais em mim do que nele.

- Sonic eu... – Amy tentou se justificar, mas Sonic a interrompeu.

- Esqueça! Eu vou provar que falo a verdade. Quando eu voltar vocês vão ver. – começou a andar na direção da planície, mas Amy o segurou pelo braço antes que pudesse se afastar.

- Sonic espera. – disse mais uma vez fazendo o ouriço a mirar direto nos olhos. – Olha, eu não sei em quem acreditar, mas tenho certeza de uma coisa. Não te considero como apenas um irmão. No inicio isso ficou confuso para mim, mas agora eu sei, e tenho certeza que para mim você é algo mais do que isso.

- Amy... – antes que sonic pudesse continuar Amy o beijou, deixando a esmeralda verde brilhante em sua mão que brilhava sem parar.

Quando Amy soltou a esmeralda, sem deixar de baijar a Sonic que retribuía do mesmo jeito, uma rajada de vento com varias os rodeou trazendo consigo um leve cheiro de terra molhada. Quando se separaram ambos estavam ofegantes e de olhos fechados.

- Por favor, fique bem. – sussurrou Amy para logo depois sair voando de volta para a pequena cidade encima das arvores. Sonic mirou a esmeralda em sua mão e em poucos instantes Rocktos também apareceu o mirando como se perguntasse quando iriam.

Um pouco mais no fundo da floresta quatro sombras miravam toda a cena, vendo como o ouriço se afastava lentamente para a planície completamente petrificada.

- Garantam que ele não volte. – disse uma sombra encostada na arvore mirando sem parar o ouriço azul.

- Mas... – tentou protestar uma das sombras, mas fora interrompida bruscamente.

- Agora! – gritou e as três sombras correram na direção que o ouriço tinha ido. A sombra que falara sorriu e foi na direção que Amy havia voado.

Sonic caminhava lentamente pela morta planície. Não havia nada alem de quilômetros e quilômetros de terra plana e petrificada. De vez em quando encontrava algumas esculturas de animais ou ate mesmo de algum ser mágico, mas nada que desse muita atenção. Rocktos andava a seu lado no mesmo ritmo que ele. Era um dragão bem rápido para o tamanho.

- Onde poderia estar essa esmeralda? – se perguntou Sonic olhando envolta. O vento soprava de uma maneira rápida e monótona dando jus ao nome da planície.

De repente Sonic ouviu um grito que o fez girar, bem a tempo de ver uma flecha indo em sua direção e poder desviar. Mas antes mesmo de se recuperar da surpresa, Brutos já estava correndo em sua direção tentando atingi-lo com um de seus pesados punhos. Desviou graças a sua velocidade, mas teve que se movimentar rápido de novo para escapar das foices gêmeas de Snack, que eram conectadas por uma corrente. Eram os três parceiros de Max atacando Sonic ao mesmo tempo em que se não fosse tão rápido já teria levado vários golpes e provavelmente já estaria morto.

Em um certo momento as flechas param de ser lançadas. Todos se viraram na direção do pequeno Pingo, mas o mesmo estava petrificado parecendo mais uma escultura de ferro. Sonic continuava a se movimentar de um lado para o outro procurando se esquivar das adagas lançadas por Snack, mas depois de um tempo o mesmo também acabou virando metal. Agora era a vez de brutos atacar, mas Sonic correu tão rápido a sua volta que ele acabou ficando tonto e caiu pesadamente no chão, atordoado. Alguns minutos depois seu corpo também virou metal deixando Sonic agora apenas com três estatuas.

- É isso! – exclamou olhando para o chão procurando alguma coisa. – A esmeralda causa esse efeito! Ela está enterrada no solo e tudo o que fica parado por muito tempo vira metal também!

Sonic pulou de um lado para o outro procurando não ficar parado no mesmo lugar por muito tempo, olhando para o chão para ver se encontrava algum brilho peculiar. Depois de alguns minutos viu um pequeno brilho arroxeado saindo do meio da planície. Mas é claro, sempre fica no meio, pensou Sonic indo ate o local e se agachando para poder cavar. Mas o chão também estava petrificado o que significava que não poderia cavar para chegar ate a esmeralda.

- Não acredito! – gritou esmurrando o chão. – Cheguei ate aqui para nada?

De repente uma idéia cruzou sua mente. A uns dois anos atrás tinha dado um murro tão forte em um pedaço de metal que o mesmo amassara, claro que quebrara alguns dedos, mas isso não importava no momento. Começou a dar vários murros seguidos na superfície de metal, cada murro mais forte que o outro, mas o local nem ficava com um arranhão. Suas mãos já estavam doendo e já começaram a sangrar. O mais lógico era que tinha quebrado todos os dedos das mãos, mas não iria desistir.

Continuou esmurrando por mais alguns instantes ate que a dor ficou insuportável de mais para continuar e o metal continuava da mesma maneira. Era impossível quebrar aquilo nunca conseguiria.

- Mas que droga! – gritou – Esse metal é mais resistente que diamantes! Não quebra por nada! AAAAHHHH! – deu mais um forte soco no mesmo lugar onde estava a pedra. – Meus irmãos conseguiram suas esmeraldas com tanta facilidade, por que eu também não posso? E agora todos vão ser pegos pelas trevas e eu não vou poder fazer nada! NADA!

Lágrimas de raiva começaram a sair de seus olhos. Suas mãos sangravam e doíam de mais, a raiva e a frustração se acumulavam em seu peito se tornando uma bomba prestes a explodir. Isso tinha que ter uma solução, tinha que ter!

- Tem que ter uma maneira desse maldito metal quebrar! – disse voltando a dar socos no chão e dessa vez ele começara a amassar. – Não vou deixar meus irmãos na mão! Não vou deixar a Amy na mão! Vou cumprir minha promessa, mesmo que tenha que ir ate o centro dessa maldita terra de metal!

Pouco a pouco o chão ia se partindo e cada vez mais o brilho da esmeralda ia se intensificando, tanto da esmeralda roxa quanto da verde que Sonic havia ganhado. Mas o ouriço estava tão concentrado no que estava fazendo que não prestava atenção no que acontecia.

- Eu não vou desistir! – gritou dando um ultimo soco no chão fazendo o mesmo se partir de uma fez e deixar a mostra a esmeralda. Nem percebera que já tinha metalizado ate seu quadril, mas isso não importava. Pegou a esmeralda e no mesmo instante seu corpo virou varias folhas.

Rocktos que observava tudo de longe correra ate Sonic e pulara em seu braço se prendendo da mesma maneira que Aquarius e Fire. A esmeralda verde de Sonic virou uma espada com a lamina também verde e o cabo de bronze. A outra esmeralda virara uma luva de metal que se colocara perfeitamente em sua mão esquerda. Quando Sonic voltara ao normal ele já era um Escolhido de poder liberado, enquanto a vegetação ao seu redor voltara a ser o que era antes, libertando a todos os que haviam sido petrificados.

Ate mesmo os três parceiros de Max voltaram ao normal. Sonic se levantou e foi andando lentamente até eles, com a espada na bainha e o rosto serio. Os três capangas fecharam os olhos esperando a sentença que o ouriço iria dar a eles, mas nada veio. Quando voltaram a abrir os olhos Sonic estava sorrindo e estendendo uma mão para eles.

- Vamos voltar e dar um jeito naquele seu chefe. – disse dando uma ligeira piscada com o olho direito.

S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2

Shadow ainda pensava no que Sonic havia dito mesmo já tendo passado horas do ocorrido. Estava incomodo em não ter acreditado no irmão, mas Max os havia ajudado e não podia evitar confiar nele também. Eram muitas duvidas em sua cabeça para conseguir relaxar.

Decidido, se levantou e começou a andar na direção da casa de Max. Queria tirar essas duvidas a fundo e para isso precisava ir falar com ele, mas quando estava bem perto ouviu como duas pessoas conversavam lá dentro. Como não podia abrir a porta usou uma das habilidades de dragões que as duas ninfas haviam mencionado.

- Olhos de Dragão. – no mesmo instante sua pupila virou apenas um risco preto nos olhos vermelhos e sua visão se ampliou para uma visão de calor. Podia ver duas figuras lá dentro e esforçando um pouco mais pode mudar o foco para um mais detalhado, como se atravessasse a parede e visse exatamente como se estivesse lá dentro. Eram Max e Nazo conversando, mas como não conseguia ouvir a conversa teve que usar outras de suas habilidades – Audição de Dragão.

- Você foi muito imprudente deixando a porta aberta. – disse Nazo olhando acusadoramente para Max.

- Ninguém acredita nele mesmo mestre. – disse o esquilo cruzando os braços – Sem falar que mandei meus homens eliminá-lo, ele nunca mais vai voltar e não poderá avisar os irmãos. Tudo esta sobre controle.

- Nãos os subestime Guardião. São muito mais capazes do que você imagina e podem ser um estorvo bem grande. – falou Nazo andando de um lado para o outro. – Melhor mandar logo as Bestas para pegá-los. Não vamos adiar nem mais um instante se não os perderemos mais uma vez.

- Claro mestre. – ao dizer isso Nazo desapareceu e Shadow já estava correndo na direção da casa onde ele estava hospedado com os outros. No caminho acabou trombando com Silver que parecia o estar procurando.

- Shadow onde você estava? – perguntou um pouco confuso principalmente vendo o irmão com aquela expressão. – O que acon...

- Chame as meninas. Precisamos sair daqui rápido. – mas antes que se quer pudessem sair do lugar varias bestas os rodearam, muitas pulando das arvores e as outras subindo pelos troncos.

Quando os dois ouriços perceberam estavam cercados por mais de cem dessas Bestas. Pouco tempo depois mais duas dessas criaturas apareceram trazendo consigo as duas Ninfas que estavam amarradas com cordas especiais que não deixavam usar magia.

- Gostaram da surpresa? – Shadow e Silver se viraram só para se encontrar com Max aparecendo com um sorriso no rosto. – O que será que teria acontecido se tivessem escutado seu irmão? Hum... Talvez nunca saberemos já que nesse momento ele deve esta no outro mundo agora, e não me refiro aos seus.

- O que você fez com o Sonic? – gritou Silver já tirando a espada da bainha e se preparando para a luta.

- Apenas mandei uma... Companhia para ele. – falou Max para logo depois soltar uma longa gargalhada alta enquanto as Bestas atacavam.

Shadow congelou as patas daqueles que estavam no chão enquanto Silver saltava e eletrocutava cada besta que havia soltado, pulando por cima de cada uma com acrobacias bem calculadas. Shadow controlou alguns recipientes de água que tinha por perto transformando as gotas de água em perigosas laminas cortando rapidamente as criaturas e fazendo com que sumissem em nuvens negras. Mas mesmo assim ainda restavam muitos e cada vez parecia que pareciam mais dessas criaturas. Silver também conseguiu lançar algumas bolas de fogo nas criaturas, queimando-as, mas não parecia surtir muito efeito em seu numero.

- Não podemos continuar assim Shadow. – falou Silver se defendendo das garras de uma das bestas encostando as costas nas de Shadow que ainda controlava a água para cortar as criaturas. – Eles parecem que não acabam nunca.

De repente alguns cipós bem fortes se lançaram contra boa parte das criaturas as erguendo e espremendo ate que desaparecessem em nuvens negras. Shadow, Silver e Max olharam para Amy, mas ela estava tão incapacitada quanto qualquer outra pessoa, então quem teria feito...

- Pediram ajuda? – todos olharam na direção em que veio a voz e se encontraram com Sonic, já usando o bracelete e a luva. Ele tinha a espada de lamina verde na mão meio frouxa, mas mesmo assim a segurava.

- Sonic! – exclamaram todos e o ouriço sorriu correndo a toda velocidade na direção das criaturas, cortando-as com a espada ou dando fortes murros com a luva de metal que tinha na mão esquerda. Shadow e Silver também voltaram a luta utilizando tanto seus poderes quanto seus complementos.

Agora a luta estava de igual para igual e as criaturas começavam a perder seu numero em uma velocidade impressionante. A combinação dos três elementos era imbatível e a sincronia dos três ouriços parecia fortalecer ainda mais a força de ataque deles. Era como se fosse uma dança, mortal, mas bela.

Quando Sonic percebeu que Shadow e Silver conseguiriam dar conta do resto das Bestas dirigiu sua atenção para Max que se afastava lentamente do campo de batalha. Correu ate ficar na frente dele bem no momento em que ele se virava para correr.

- Pensa que vai a algum lugar Max? – perguntou já se preparando. Max se enfureceu e tirou uma espada escondida dentro da calça chocando com a espada de Sonic que parecia suportar o ataque mesmo estando com a mão frouxa na espada.

- Era para você ter morrido! – falou Max quando Sonic emburrara ele para longe com a espada. Max voltou a atacar e Sonic apenas chocava as espadas com extrema habilidade e destreza.

- Sou mais difícil de matar do que você pensa. – falou Sonic se esquivando de um ataque de Max, passando para trás do mesmo e dando um ligeiro golpe em sua nunca com a ponta do cabo da espada fazendo com que ele se desequilibrara um pouco para frente, mas não caíra. – Você ainda tem escolha. – insistiu Sonic se aproximando dele. Max se virou e chocou novamente sua espada com a de Sonic. – Você ainda pode ficar do nosso lado.

- E morrer pelo fracasso de vocês? Não obrigado. – falou empurrando Sonic para trás e logo depois tentando atacá-lo mais uma fez, sonic apenas desviou. – Você sabe quanto eu gastei para estar onde estou? Sabe quanto eu me esforcei para ter o que tenho? – ele continuava a atacar sonic enquanto o mesmo desviava. – Eu não vou perder tudo só porque um bando de humanos fracos não conseguiu acabar com a escuridão que nos rodeia. – cada vez mais Max ia arredando Sonic para a ponta do lugar. – Eu prefiro ficar do lado que vai ganhar a ficar do lado bom e que perde! - Sonic estava já na beirada do lugar com a espada de Max bem em sua garganta. – Adeus Sonic The Hedgehog, escolhido da terra. Foi um prazer ter te conhecido.

Mas antes que Max pudesse ferir a Sonic alguns cipós apareceram e o puxaram para trás dando a oportunidade que Sonic precisava para começar sua serie de golpes.

- Condenar as outras pessoas pelo o seu próprio bem estar você considera o melhor? – perguntou Sonic dando vários golpes rápidos em Max que custava a se defender. – Mandar seus colegas arriscarem a vida por uma coisa que só você aprecia você acha melhor? – Max estava cada vez ficando mais encurralado entre um tronco de arvore e Sonic. – Esquecer tudo aquilo que você aprendeu para ficar com o que ganhou você considera melhor? – em um certo golpe de Sonic a espada de Max escorregou de sua mão fazendo-o ficar encurralado. – Se você pensa dessa maneira então não merece o que tem.

Com apenas um golpe de sua luva de metal, Sonic mandou Max para o tronco da arvore que se rachou com o impacto do corpo do esquilo. Sonic se aproximou dele com a espada ainda erguida e preparada para o ultimo golpe.

- Vamos! Dê o ultimo golpe. – falou Max mirando Sonic diretamente nos olhos para logo depois fechá-los e esperar o ataque. – Julgue minha sentença.

Max esperou alguns minutos, prendendo a respiração e pronto para sentir aquele forte e poderoso golpe no peito ou na cabeça, mas tudo o que ouviu foi a lamina raspando na bainha de couro da espada. Abriu os olhos e apenas viu Sonic com a espada de volta na bainha presa no cinto enquanto o mirava seriamente.

- Não é minha função julgar. – falou e logo virou o rosto para onde estava os outros. Shadow e Silver haviam libertado Amy e Blaze e apenas esperavam que ele terminasse. Sorriu. – Minha única função... É proteger.

Sonic se afastou de Max e lhe deu as costas andando lentamente ate seu pequeno grupo de amigos. Max ficou um pouco atordoado com a frase de Sonic, mas se lembrou de sua sentença se não cumprisse sua meta e não ia permitir que isso acontecesse. Tirou uma adaga do cinto que usava e foi na direção de Sonic que mesmo se virando não ia conseguir desviar, mas quando o esquilo estava a ponto de ferir a Sonic um forte tronco o acertou e o mandou para fora dos limites da pequenas cidade nas arvores. Sonic se virou e viu como Amy tinha a respiração ofegante e um braço erguido. Lhe sorriu agradecido e ela retribuiu o sorriso se levantando e correndo ate Sonic. O abraçando com força e quase fazendo a ambos caírem.

- Nunca mais me faça fazer isso. – disse fazendo Sonic sorrir e a abraçar também. – Que bom que está bem.

Max caíra na direção do chão a quilômetros de distancia do lugar onde estava a cidade, mas antes que pudesse tocar o solo um buraco negro se abriu e o sugou para dentro se fechando logo em seguida, desaparecendo sem que alguém percebesse. Mas isso para nossos escolhidos não importavam, tudo tinha terminado ali e as Bestas agora se afastavam temerosas. Eles haviam ganhado mais um desafio e estavam mais fortes do que antes.

Ao redor houve vários aplausos e gritos empolgados. Todos os habitantes da cidade nas arvores estava ao redor deles gritando e aplaudindo, ate mesmo os companheiros de Max aplaudiam com fervor. Amy tentou segurar a mão de Sonic, mas o mesmo soltou um gemido de dor. A ouriça olhou para as mãos do garoto vendo como elas estavam completamente cheias de sangue.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada, Sonic apenas deu de ombros sem se importar muito.

- Tive que socar o metal para conseguir pegar a esmeralda nada de mais. – falou e Shadow se aproximou já pronto para fazer seu papel.

- Nada de mais? Você quebrou praticamente toda a mão.- repreendeu Shadow enquanto curava as mãos do irmão. O mesmo apenas sorriu sem graça. – Acho que gasto mais minha energia com vocês do que quando luto.

Todos riram alto aproveitando a vitoria. Mais um desafio havia sido comprido, mas ainda tinham muitos outros pela frente apenas esperando por eles.

* * *

_ Mais um cap e cada vez fica mais perto do final (só mais quatro *-*) e olha q eu to achando essa fic ate que legalzinha (e isso é raro). Esse cap eu peguei um pouco de avatar (sem querer) mas tem muitas coisas só minhas. Ficou um pouco dramatico, mas acho que ficou legal (to vendo a luta final o drama que vai ser ¬¬). O maior dos caps eu naum acredito que consegui terminar! To tão feliz._

_Bjsss_


	9. Quarta luta O poder do ar liberado!

**Portal das fadas.**

Andava pelos corredores daquele imenso castelo lenta e despreocupadamente. Seu irmão estava uma fera por ter falhado mais duas vezes, mas ele estava ate que agradecido com isso, já que assim a luta ia ficar mais divertida e ele poderia eliminar aquele ouriço com gosto e assim teria ela só para ele. Mas antes de tudo tinha que dar as noticias, afinal ela tinha que estar inteirada do paradeiro do seu escolhido, que estava com os dias contados.

No momento as noticias seriam boas, mas isso era só temporário. Essas notícias mudariam para uma pior e ele mesmo se encarregaria disso. Entrou na sala em que ela estava presa e a viu naquele mesmo estado, cansada, acabada... Não sabia por que ela fazia tanto esforço para reter a energia um dia ela iria toda embora mesmo, mesmo que fosse pouco a pouco. Ela só estava prolongando com o sofrimento.

- E como vai ninfazinha? – perguntou chamando a atenção da garota que virou o rosto para vê-lo, mas logo fechou a cara e desviou o olhar. – Ora, não faça isso para mim. Assim vou acabar desistindo de te contar sobre seu escolhidozinho.

Os olhos de Maria se arregalaram e ela voltou a ver Mephiles que sorriu com a reação. Aproximou-se dela e colocou uma mão no rosto dela, acariciando-o lentamente. Quando começou a descer a mão o suor que escorria pelo corpo dela se transformou em espinhos afiados perfurando sua pele profundamente.

- O que fez com ele? – perguntou cortante olhando desafiadoramente para ele. Mephiles devolveu o olhar enquanto sua mão se curava rapidamente, não deixando nenhum vestígio do que aconteceu.

- Ele e os irmãos liberaram os poderes das duas esmeraldas que os correspondem. – falou Mephiles sem muito interesse. Os olhos de Maria se encheram de alegria. Nem podia acreditar. Ele já tinha liberado seus poderes? Então tinha esperança deles se reencontrarem? Essa era a melhor noticia que poderia ter em todos esses dias de tortura. – Não fique tão empolgada Ninfazinha. Podemos ter falhado nessas três vezes que tentamos, mas logo que ele chegar aqui vou mostrar o que um poder de verdade.

Mephiles saiu da sala deixando Maria sozinha com seus pensamentos. Tinha que ter um jeito de informar a Shadow, tinha que haver uma maneira de avisá-lo sobre o perigo que corria, mas como? Telepatia! Era isso! Lembrava de uma técnica que Carmem, a Ninfa mestre antes dela, havia lhe ensinado que poderia ser usada através da água. Ia chegar para ele na forma de um sonho, mas já servia para alguma coisa.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que a água que seu próprio corpo produzira fazer o serviço. A energia passara para seu corpo e se concentrara em sua mente. Tinha que ser uma mensagem rápida já que logo, logo eles religariam a maquina. Respirou fundo e se deixou levar pela maravilhosa sensação de ver aquele ouriço negro pelo menos mais uma vez.

Enquanto isso Mephiles andava pelos corredores novamente indo ate a sala do trono onde havia sido convocado. Estava quase chegando quando conseguiu ver seu irmão na frente da enorme porta de metal que tinha para a entrada. Ele tinha os braços cruzados e uma cara não muito amigável o que significava apenas uma coisa: seja o que for que Eggman tinha feito isso não ia de acordo com o que Nazo acreditava.

- O que aconteceu agora irmão? – perguntou parando na frente do ouriço branco que o mirou irritado.

- Adivinha quem Eggman contratou para eliminar os escolhidos? – rebateu acreditando realmente que Mephiles ia saber quem era.

- O papai Noel? – perguntou com um sorriso divertido. Nazo bateu uma mão na testa e voltou a olhar seu irmão de uma maneira reprovativa. Será que não podia deixar de levar as coisas na brincadeira?

- Deixa de brincadeira Mephiles! Ele pediu para aquele Guardião da Floresta. – falou Nazo fazendo Mephiles erguer uma sobrancelha sem entender. Para ele esse esquilo idiota tinha sido derrotado e eliminado pelo grupinho dos escolhidos. – Ao parecer ele caiu em um Buraco do Outro Lado e agora tem poderes novos. Eggman achou que seria bom contratá-lo para ir atrás deles, principalmente porque ele sabe para onde eles estão indo.

- Esse velho é um idiota. – falou Mephiles cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça de maneira reprovativa. Nazo assentiu concordado com o comentário do irmão.

Tudo o que podiam fazer agora era esperar que o Guardião não falhasse mais uma vez e derrotasse os três. Bom pelo menos Nazo torcia por isso, Mephiles já queria que essa idiota não conseguisse e assim pudesse derrotar aquele Escolhido da água com suas próprias mãos, saboreando cada momento da luta.

S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2

Estava em um lugar completamente estranho. Tudo era de um azul claro que de vez em quando passava umas linhas onduladas brancas que davam a sensação de movimento. Não se lembrava de como chegara ali, tudo o que sabia é que tinha parado para descansar e logo depois de um tempo estava naquele lugar estranho, completamente perdido e sem saber o que fazer.

- Shadow. – essa voz, tão doce e delicada era muito familiar. Na verdade, não pensara escutar essa voz mais uma vez, não tão cedo pelo menos. Olhou para todos os lados procurando a pessoa dona dessa voz e quando finalmente encontrou não pode evitar sorrir.

Maria correu ate onde ele estava e o abraçou com força enquanto ele retribuía o abraço e afundava seu rosto no topo da cabeça dela. Era tão bom sentir aquele cheiro bom de maresia que ela tinha, sentir a textura dos longos e lisos cabelos dela, sentir novamente ela em seus braços como sempre deveria ter sido.

- É tão bom te ver Maria. – sussurrou Shadow a abraçando com um pouco mais de força. – Mas como você está aqui? Eu pensei que estava naquele castelo do rei ou alguma coisa assim.

- Eu estou lá Shadow. Só estou usando uma técnica para falar com você através de sonhos. – disse Maria levantando o rosto e o mirando diretamente nos olhos. – Não tenho muito tempo e por isso vou ser o mais rápida possível. Quero que tome cuidado Shadow. As trevas estão cada vez mais fortes e mal esperam a hora para eliminar vocês.

- Não precisa se preocupara Maria. – falou Shadow acariciando delicadamente o rosto dela e sorrindo levemente. – Não vou perder para eles, vou te salvar eu prometo.

Maria negou com a cabeça. Era o que temia, ele estava indo salvá-la e provavelmente iria acabar morrendo com isso. Tinha que convencê-lo que já era tarde para ela e que o destino dele não era salvá-la e sim salvar o mundo dela.

- Shadow você não pode me salvar. Você tem que ficar mais forte para derrotá-los e salvar esse mundo! – exclamou colocando as duas mãos no rosto dele com delicadeza. – Não sabe o quanto eu desejo ficar com você, mas esse não o seu nem o meu destino...

- Pára! – gritou fechando os olhos com força. Não acreditava que ela estava pedindo isso para ele, deixá-la morrer para ser um herói? Preferia que o mundo acabasse a ter que perdê-la. – Não acredito nisso de destino Maria! Acredito que posso montar meu próprio caminho e por isso digo: Vou te salvar nem que custe a minha vida!

- Shadow... – Maria ia tentar convencê-lo mais uma vez, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Sabe quando tempo eu levei para te encontrar Maria? Quatorze anos. Quatorze anos, Maria! Fiz de tudo nesse tempo e agora que posso ter você de volta não vou deixar que esses palhaços que acham que são mais fortes por que tem o poder das trevas do lado deles tirem você de mim! – Shadow levantou o rosto dela e colocou sua testa colada na dela, deixando seus rostos tão próximos que era possível sentir a respiração um do outro. – Só te peço que acredite em mim, que confie que posso salvar tanto você quanto esse mundo.

- Eu acredito em você Shadow. – sussurrou fechando os olhos. Como não podia ceder depois daquilo tudo que ele havia dito? Como não poderia acreditar nele depois de saber que ele já tinha os poderes? Como poderia não acreditar nele? Mas seu tempo estava ficando curto e agora tinha que ir embora. – Estou te esperando Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow ia dize mais alguma coisa, mas quando abriu os olhos estava de volta naquela floresta que tinha mais alem da Planície Monótona. Olhou em volta e nada da ouriça loira estar ali. Suspirou, fora só um sonho como Maria tinha falado, mas tinha sido tão real!

Suspirou mais uma vez e subiu em uma arvore ficando no galho mais alto da mesma. Olhou para aquele céu estralado e belo simplesmente divagando em pensamentos. Ela estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe... Ela estava em termos de distancia, tão longe, mas ao mesmo tempo, em termos de potencial, tão perto. Não podia ter passado isso tudo por nada. O que mais queria era salvá-la e era por esse motivo que estava se tornando mais forte, mas ao mesmo tempo que tinha a confiança de conseguir o que queria, tinha o medo de falhar. De chegar da pista de corrida e acabar tropeçando.

- Tudo bem mano? – olhou para o lado e viu como Sonic se sentava do seu lado enquanto silver sentava do outro. Ambos pareciam preocupados e curiosos chedou apenas assentiu. – Pensando nela de novo? – Shadow assentiu mais uma vez.

- Vamos cara você vai conseguir salvá-la. – disse Silver tentando animar o irmão dando um pequeno tapinha em suas costas.

- Fale isso por vocês. Elas estão seguras e vocês podem protegê-las, eu ainda tenho o risco de perder a garota que gosto. – falou fechando levemente os olhos. Era ate mesmo doloroso pensar nisso.

- Você gosta mesmo dela não é? – perguntou Sonic olhando melancolicamente para o irmão. Não sabia a dor que ele estava sentindo, mas o que podia ver era quase palpável e isso o incomodava. Shadow assentiu. – Pois não se preocupe! Vamos te ajudar a salvá-la! – Shadow olhou para o irmão um pouco surpreso. O mesmo tinha um extenso sorriso no rosto confiante do que falava.

- Isso mesmo! – confirmou Silver passando um baço pelo ombro do irmão. – Não vamos deixar você na mão! Pode contar com a gente pro que der e vier.

Shadow nem podia acreditar. Estavam oferecendo ajuda para uma coisa que nem eles mesmos acreditavam que existiam, por uma que eles mesmos pediam para que desistisse. Não fazia sentido, mas também não podia reclamar. Assentiu agradecido para eles que sorriram alegres, vendo como a tristeza do irmão havia diminuído. Os três dirigiram seu olhar para o céu. Agora era um por todos e todos por um, se um falhasse o outro também falhava, se um desistia o outro tentava ajudar, eram uma família no final das contas e mesmo não tendo nenhum parentesco suas almas era exatamente iguais.

O dia seguinte amanheceu e todos já estavam andando na direção da Vila da fantasia. Sonia andava enquanto comia uma fruta meio estranha, mas que não deixava de ser deliciosa, mas uma questão o incomodava. Cada lugar tinha alguma coisa relacionada com o nome – tempo depois eles descobriram que o Penhasco das Sereias só tinha esse nome por que varias Sereias atraiam suas vitimas para lá – então por que esse lugar para onde iam tinha esse nome?

- Oye! Por que essa vila tem esse nome? – perguntou para Blaze e Amy que ficaram um pouco pensativas.

- Na verdade aquilo não é bem uma vila. Ninguém foi lá e voltou para dizer o que era, apenas as Ninfas do ar, mas rolam boatos que é um lugar vazio onde as próprias forças mágicas que tem no lugar criam uma ilusão de uma coisa que você mais deseja, e se caso você cair nessa ilusão, ou nesse "Fantasia" você fica preso lá para sempre. – falou Blaze um pouco pensativa.

- Dizem que esse é um dos motivos pelos quais as ninfas do ar vão para lá quando tem algum problema. – continuou Amy. – Assim elas estariam protegidas das Trevas ou qualquer outro mal que domine nosso mundo, já que só elas conseguem viver lá. Por isso outros chamam aquele lugar de Refugio do Ar.

- Volto a perguntar: Vocês não têm nenhum lugar normal aqui não? – perguntou Silver fazendo todos rirem, mas as risadas não duraram muito já que logo depois saíram da floresta e se encontraram com uma densa neblina azul clara com pedaços mais escuros, parecendo fitas passando lentamente de um lado para o outro. Ele ocupava uma área enorme do lugar não se dava para enxergar o que tinha dentro.

- Chegamos. – sussurrou Amy com um pouco de temor. A maioria engoliu em seco e recuou alguns passos. Eram um lugar sinistro e com aquela historia que as meninas haviam contado as coisa ficavam ainda pior.

Shadow foi o primeiro a tomar coragem e adentrar na neblina. Sonic segurou a mão de Amy e a puxou para dentro enquanto Silver fazia a mesma coisa com Blaze. A cada passo que davam para dentro daquela neblina mais ela parecia se fechar ao redor deles, os prendendo dentro dela e tragando-os como alimentos.

- Fiquem perto, não queremos que ninguém se perca aqui. – sussurrou Shadow sem olhar para trás. Nesse mesmo instante Sonic percebeu uma coisa, Amy não estava mais segurando sua mão, ela tinha sumido!

Olhou para trás, mas lá só estavam Silver e Blaze. Desesperado, procurou com o olhar todos os lados que podia enxergar, mas nada da ouriça rosa. Se amaldiçoou mentalmente varias vezes enquanto continuava olhando para todos os lados, com a esperança de logo ver a ouriça, mas nada.

- Droga. – murmurou chamando a atenção de todos. – Amy sumiu! Não sei quando se soltou de mim, mas não a vejo mais!

Todos olharam para todos os lados, mas era impossível enxergar alguma coisa e parecia ate que a neblina se tornava mais e mais densa. Um pouco mais longe Amy corria para todos os lados procurando seus amigos, mas sempre parecia parar no mesmo lugar. Estava andando em círculos ou indo para lugares diferentes? Já havia passado de seus amigos e não vira? Esse lugar era tão confuso! E o que faria agora? Ficaria vagando por toda essa nevoa sem saber para onde ir? Sentaria e deixaria que as coisas acontecessem? O que deveria fazer?

Um medo tremendo a invadiu ao pensar que podia ficar presa ali para sempre. Tudo o que queria era poder estar com seus amigos, com Sonic. Pode ouvir a voz deles, por um mero segundo, mas ouviu. Esperou um pouco e ouviu novamente. Correu na direção que vinha a voz, mas por mais que corresse não encontrava ninguém. Seria essa a ilusão que todos falavam? Como sairia de lá agora?

- Sonic! – gritou já desesperada. Não sabia o que fazer e estava com medo, muito medo. – Sonic! Sonic, cadê você? Blaze! Silver! Shadow! Onde vocês estão?

Tudo o que pode ouvir era o eco de sua voz. A frustração a preencheu e agora lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Estava perdida e talvez nunca mais veria alguém. Ficaria ali mofando, esperando que alguém a achasse e finalmente e tirasse de lá.

- Alguém me ajuda! Por favor, me ajudem! – gritou se deixando cair de joelhos no chão enquanto as lagrimas escorriam cada vez mais rápido. – Sonic! Sonic, vem me ajudar! Eu não sei o que fazer! Eu não sei... Para onde ir...

De repente, um pouco mais adiante uma pequena luz verde brilhante apareceu se aproximando cada vez mais de Amy. A mesma limpou algumas lagrimas e olhou para a luz, vendo depois de um tempo uma garotinha de não mais de sete anos, era uma raposazinha de pelos esbranquiçados e olhos azuis. Ela vestia um pequeno vestido delicado de seda verde e tinha um par de asas de fadas nas costas quase transparentes, com detalhes verdes e azuis. Ela se aproximou de Amy e a mirou com aqueles belos olhos azuis e inocentes.

- Está perdida garota? – perguntou com sua fina voz de criança. Amy assentiu um pouco temerosa. – Vem comigo que eu te levo ate seus amigos.

A garota estendeu uma de suas pequenas mãos na direção de Amy. Ela hesitou, mas logo segurou a mão da garota e se levantou, sendo guiada lentamente pela pequena que andava a alguns passos a frente, parecendo enxergar alem da densa nevoa.

- Amy! – Sonic gritava a alguns metros de onde as duas estavam. Estava quase ficando rouco, mas não podia desistir. – Amy! Amy, onde você está? Amy!

Não só ele gritava, todos a chamavam e tentavam achá-la, mas nunca havia resposta, tudo o que ouviam era o eco de suas próprias vozes se espalhando pelo vazio. Era impossível encontrá-la, não conseguiriam na imensidão daquele lugar. Pouco tempo depois, quando estavam prestes a desistir viram uma luz verde se aproximando lentamente. Os três ouriços se prepararam para uma possível batalha, mas depois que a luz ficou bem perto eles puderam ver uma pequena garota andando de mãos dadas com Amy.

A mesma quase gritou de alegria ao ver seus amigos e em pouco tempo já estava correndo na direção de Sonic, o abraçando com força, decidida a não soltar nunca mais. Os outros dirigiram sua atenção para a garota que apenas sorria como uma criança da sua idade fazia. Um sorriso inocente e divertido.

- Obrigada. – disse Amy sorrindo para a garota.

- Não foi nada. Meu nome é Gina, estava passando quando te ouvi. Não sabia que tinha pessoas atravessando a vila. – disse a garota e logo apareceram três dragões atrás dela. – Esses são meus amiguinhos. Ar, Ventos e Brisa.

Eram nomes que apenas uma criança poderia dar. Eram dragões totalmente iguais, com escamas brancas, os olhos verdes brilhantes e bem claros e o corpo pequeno com a calda alongada. Eles se enroscavam na perna da garota e brincavam um com o outro. Estava na cara que eram dragões do Ar, mas tinha uma coisa que não encaixava...

- Três? – perguntou Blaze apontando para cada um. Nunca houve relatos de existirem mais de um dragão de um mesmo elemento.

- São trigêmeos. – falou a garota sorrindo. Para ela aquilo era normal e não se importava.

No instante em que a garota terminou de falar a nevoa que os envolvia se tornou negra, o ar que antes era leve e calmante, quase como uma droga agora se encontrava pesado e sufocante. Todos miraram em volta assustados, procurando um motivo para a mudança, mas tudo o que viram foram alguém aparecendo da densa neblina.

Era um esquilo de pelo castanho e olhos amarelos cheios de maldade. Ele usava um tapa-olho no olho esquerdo e tinha os dentes pontiagudos. Sua roupa era completamente negra, com uma capa da mesma cor. Ele trazia consigo uma espada de cabo negro e lamina prateada e reluzente. Parecia ser forte e bem preparado para combate corpo a corpo, mas por mais que fosse um desconhecido, parecia ser bem familiar.

- Vejo que os encontrei. – disse com a voz meio rouca e pesada, parecia estar carregada com a mesma tensão do ar. – Pensei que tinham se perdido.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Sonic tirando a espada da bainha igual a seus irmãos e se colocando na frente das garotas. Amy abraçara a pequena Ninfa do ar que tremia de medo.

- Quer dizer que já não me reconhecem? – perguntou o homem erguendo os braços e sorrindo de maneira sarcástica. Sonic logo se lembrou de Max que tinha o mesmo sorriso sarcástico.

- Max? – perguntou ainda um pouco indeciso. O esquilo sorriu satisfeito.

- Pensei que você ia se lembrar Sonic. – falou cruzando os braços, a voz carregada de ironia e ódio. – Afinal foi você que estragou tudo na minha vida.

- Quem a estragou foi você! – gritou Sonic de volta tendo que ser segurado por Silver para que não atacasse.

- Que seja. – o esquilo deu de ombros e ergueu a espada na direção dos ouriços. – Vou terminar aquilo que deixei para trás. Vocês podem ter me ganhado antes, mas agora eu tenho novos poderes e vocês não tem a mínima chance.

- Isso é o que veremos. – disse Shadow já correndo na direção de Max que apenas o mirou sem fazer nenhum movimento. Quando Shadow estava a poucos passos de encostar em Max, na sua frnete apareceu a cena de seus pais morrendo. Shadow parou de correr e caiu de joelhos no chão sentindo a cabeça latejar enquanto a cena passava a sua frente como se estivesse acontecendo novamente.

Sonic foi logo em seguida, mas aconteceu a mesma coisa, só que ele virar seus irmãos lutando contra um antigo valentão de sua escola. Acontecera quando tinha apenas sete anos e ainda não sabia se defender. Um dia Shadow e Silver viram como ele era brutalmente machucado pelo garoto então entraram na briga, só que o garoto tinha dezessete anos, ou seja, bem mais forte que eles. Eles se machucaram muito por sua causa e Sonic nunca se perdoara por isso. Era uma das lembranças que mais gostaria de esquecer.

Silver, ao ver Sonic caindo no chão, tentou atacar também usando a velocidade do fogo para se mover tão rápido a ponto de parar atrás de Max em um piscar de olhos, mas quando erguera a espada vira o dia em que havia saído com Nelly e Sonic, Shadow ficara em casa já que ainda procurava pela garota que tanto cismara. Eles tinham apenas dez anos e foram assautados no meio de uma rua deserta. O assaltante pegara a bolsa de Nelly e ainda batera a ponta do revolver na cabeça de Sonic que desmaiara, ele não pode fazer nada e era um dos dias que nunca mais queria presenciar.

Max sorriu ao ver os três escolhidos caídos no chão. Começou a caminhar lentamente na direção das ninfas passando pelos ouriços sem que os mesmos notassem. Blaze se colocou na frente de Amy e Gina, mas Max usara uma espécie de explosão de energia que mandara a gata para o lado, saindo arrastando por todo o chão ate parar a vários metros de distancia. Amy abraçou mais a Gina e tentou usar algumas raízes pontudas contra Max, mas o mesmo apenas as cortava com sua espada e se aproximava cada vez mais, ficando a apenas alguns passos de distancia.

Amy, agachada no chão abraçando Gina que tremia sem para, viu como Max erguia a espada que reluziu malignamente praticamente mostrando o momento de sua morte.

- E eu pensando que as Ninfas da Terra não machucavam ninguém. – falou um deixe de moléstia. – Hora de tirar esse estorvo delas.

Amy fechou os olhos esperando o contato com a espada, mas tudo o que aconteceu foi ouvir um barulho metálico. Abriu os olhos e viu Sonic na sua frente, o corpo tremendo e cansado pelo esforço que tinha feito para chegar ate lá, segurando a espada de Max com a sua.

- N-nem ouse e-encostar nela. – falou com a respiração agitada e ofegante. Max sorriu e usou a mesma explosão de energia que usara com Blaze só que mais intensa, mandando Sonic para mais atrás de Amy. Ele saiu arrastando no chão e batendo tanto a cabeça quanto as costas no mesmo.

Só parou quando estava a vários metros do lugar onde estava. Max passou por Amy e andou na direção de Sonic que não conseguia se levantar pela dor que estava sentindo dos machucados. Sua visão estava um pouco turva, mas podia ver como o esquilo se aproximava já preparando a espada. Ele parou a centímetros de distancia do ouriço e levantou a espada pronta para descê-la e fincá-la na cabeça de Sonic.

Silver então aparecer no ar perto de Max, pronto para atingi-lo com a espada, mas o esquilo usou a explosão de energia mais uma vez e lançou a Silver mais para cima, para logo depois ver como ele caia de costas no chão soltando um grito abafado de dor.

Shadow conseguiu surpreender ao esquilo atacando-o quando não estava vendo, mas sua velocidade nos ataques estava muiyo lenta pelo esforço que estava fazendo, facilitando para Max esquivar e logo depois usar a explosão de energia, lançando a shadow contra o chão onde se formou uma enorme cratera, não tão funda, mas extensa. Se não fosse pelo poder de cura que tinha já teria morrido.

- Falei. Vocês não são páreos para meus novos poderes. – disse Max dando as costas para eles e andando ate onde estavam as ninfas, novamente. – Façam um favor a todos e morram de uma vez.

Estava confiante. Tinha mais que certeza de que seus novos poderes eram imbatíveis e que seria recompensado por sua competência. Tudo o que faltava para completar seu trabalho era matar as ninfas, deixando a da terra, se não teria sérios problemas com os irmãos trevas.

- Isso ainda não acabou. – disse Sonic com a voz fraca se levantando do chão junto com seus irmãos. Estavam machucados e fracos, mas isso eles já tinham ficado antes e mesmo assim venceram, por que agora seria diferente? – Ainda tem muita luta pela frente.

- Fizemos uma promessa e a cumpriremos. – disse Silver ficando de uma maneira um pouco desajeitada segurando a espada com as duas mãos, quase a soltando.

- Lutaremos ate o fim. Não importa se cairmos dez, cem, mil vezes! – falou Shadow tirando alguns destroços de terra de cima de si e se levantando. – Nos levantaremos de novo e de novo, ate ganharmos ou darmos nosso último suspiro.

Amy, Blaze e Gina observavam surpresas como os três ouriços se levantavam e se colocavam em uma maneira da luta. Nunca desistiam? Era tão forte assim o desejo de lutar deles? O que tinham para sempre voltarem a ficar de pé?

De repente a esmeralda na mão de Gina começara a brilhar, cada vez mais intensamente chagando a um nível quase alarmante. No mesmo instante Shadow, Sonic e Silver avançavam na direção de Max que apenas esperava. No caminho os corpos dos três irmãos se tonaram um aglomerado de ar, os três dragões que observavam correram cada um para um e se prenderam em seus braços esquerdos formando braceletes grandes iguais aos que tinham no braço direito. Enquanto a esmeralda se dividia em três e foram rapidamente na direção deles se colocando em suas testas e desaparecendo junto com os ouriços.

Max ficara atordoado e olhava para todos os lados procurando os três. De repente Sonic apareceu do seu lado e lhe deu um murro com sua luva de metal, lançando o esquilo velozmente para o lado. Shadow apareceu bem na direção em que ele ia e deu um forte chute o lançando para outro lado. Silver então apareceu bem na direção em que estava indo e segurou a cabeça de Max com sua mão esquerda, fazendo com que o esquilo tomasse um choque que o atordoou mais do que já estava.

Silver mando o esquilo para da roda que os três tinham formado. No mesmo instante os três criaram três redemoinhos, Sonic de Terra, Shadow de Água e Silver de Fogo, lançando os três ao mesmo tempo na direção de Max. Quando os redemoinhos desapareceram o esquilo já não estava mais lá e o lugar voltara ao normal. Agora era o fim de Max, com certeza.

- Conseguimos a ultima esmeralda. – disse Shadow com suas feridas já curadas e as de seus irmãos também. Quando ele tinha feito isso? – Agora é hora de enfrentar as trevas.

Amy e Blaze assentiram, deixando a pequena Ninfa ir embora para o local onde as outras ninfas estavam. O grupo saiu da neblina mais facilmente do que haviam entrado, já que a mesma se abria para eles. Shadow, já quando estava fora olhou para o céu avermelhado do fim da tardar.

Agora era hora de derrotar Mephiles e Nazo.


	10. Resgate

**Portal das fadas.**

Dessa vez não haviam parada a noite para descansar. Caminharam rapidamente pelas vastas florestas se aproximando mais e mais rápido das montanhas sinistras que tinha nos limites do ponto oeste. Era um conjunto de montanhas altas irregulares que faziam uma espécie de muralha na costa oeste. Lá era onde se concentrava a maior parte dos seres das sombras, inclusive as trevas e o rei.

As montanhas eram conhecidas como Cadeias da Morte. O próprio nome já afastava qualquer um, mas o que dava medo realmente eram as varias nuvens negras que se formavam encima dos picos elevados. Nuvens carregadas e que trovejavam toda hora, trovões azuis e roxos que clareavam o lugar sombrio e logo desaprecia deixando tudo novamente na penumbra. Era um lugar que só a paisagem já dava o aviso de não entre.

Blaze e Amy dormiam de vez em quando sendo carregadas por Sonic e Silver. Os três ouriços pareciam ter perdido o sono com a ultima batalha e não conseguiam parar nem um instante para descansar. Shadow era o mais ansioso do três, andava na frente com passos largos e rápidos. Estava querendo chegar o mais rápido possível para finalmente poder cumprir sua promessa.

- Shadow, vamos descansar, as meninas não vão conseguir agüentar nesse ritmo. – disse Sonic carregando Amy nas costas. Ela e Blaze estavam mais que cansadas, já fazia um bom tempo que não comiam ou dormiam direito, precisava de um bom repouso para recuperar as forças.

Shadow olhou para trás, realmente ambas parecia exaustas. Suspirou e parou bem na entrada daquelas se escondendo atrás de algumas rochas para assim nenhuma Besta, Solitária ou espião nãos os vissem. Sonic deixou a Amy deitada em uma pedra para logo sentar do lado dela, passando o braço pelo ombro dela e a trazendo para seu peito dando mais conforto. Silver se sentou no chão e sentou Blaze entre suas pernas, a apoiando em seu peito e fazendo com que ficasse em uma posição mais cômoda. Shadow se sentou um pouco mais afastado olhando sempre para o lado em que estava o castelo.

Tudo o que se via dele era uma pequena ponta que ficavam a mostra entre duas montanhas altas. Cada vez que se aproximavam podia sentir ainda mais a energia de Maria. Ela ainda estava viva, e o esperava, tinha certeza. Era estranho, poder sentir a energia que ela emanava com tanta facilidade, como se de alguma forma estas duas energias estivessem ligadas.

- Vocês conseguem sentir a energia delas? – perguntou fazendo Sonic e Silver o mirarem sem entender muito bom. – Vocês sentem a energia deles de vez em quando, como se estivessem ligados de alguma maneira?

- De vez em quando sinto quando ela está perto ou longe. – disse Silver acariciando de leve a cabeça de Blaze que dormia confortavelmente em seu peito sorrindo ligeiramente. – Não sei como isso acontece, mas sei que estamos juntos de todas as formas.

- Sem mais o que dizer. – disse Sonic sorrindo ligeiramente e abraçando um pouco mais a Amy.

- Sinto que a Maria ainda está viva. – disse Shadow olhando para suas mãos. – Sinto que ainda está lá, me esperando.

- Claro que está. – falou Sonic sorrindo extensamente. – Não se preocupe com isso Shadow, chegaremos a tempo e a salvaremos como prometido. Pode ter certeza.

- Sonic tem razão Shadow. – falou Silver sorrindo levemente para o irmão. – Por mais estranho que isso seja.

- O que está insinuando com isso Silver? – exclamou Sonic fazendo Silver rir e Shadow sorrir levemente. Eram estranhos, mas eram seus irmãos e sabia que poderia contar com eles para tudo.

Voltou a olhar para a ponta do castelo. Mais um pouco e tudo acabava talvez não fossem bons o bastante para deter as trevas, mas tentariam e mesmo se morrecem levariam aqueles dois juntos.

Amanheceu. Sonic e Silver tinham dormido na noite passada, mas Shadow apenas cochilou, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não sentia necessidade de dormir. Estava descansado com apenas fechar os olhos e devagar em pensamentos. Não chegava a dormir, mas era algo do tipo.

Voltaram a sua caminhada na direção do castelo, só que mais discretamente já que tinha guardas das sombras em toda parte. Tiveram que passar pelas partes mais estreitas das montanhas e mais sombrias já que as partes abertas eram sempre vigiadas e não seria uma boa idéia chamar a atenção.

Demorou um pouco, mas chegaram ao imenso castelo. Como não havia uma área boa para a construção foi preciso fazer uma placa de ferro embaixo do castelo para apoiá-lo sobre o mar que tinha a quilômetros abaixo. O castelo era enorme feito completamente de metal e com uma enorme área de metal na frente do castelo um pouco antes da entrada, com uma ponte que unia o castelo com a barra do penhasco que caracterizava o final das montanhas. Dava uma enorme vertigem se olhasse para baixo e visse as ondas indo e vindo de uma maneira amedrontadora enquanto as pedras no fundo apareciam e voltavam a sumir. Não era um lugar muito bom de se morar.

O grupo se escondeu atrás de uma pedra vendo as varias possibilidades de como se entrar. Um grito chamou a atenção de todos, era Nazo que brigava e castigava uma das bestas. Mephiles estava do lado dele mirando tudo com um sorriso sínico, vendo o irmão chutar e chicotear o animal que já sangrava ate não poder mais, nem conseguir se levantar conseguia. Amy fechou os olhos não querendo ver mais aquilo enquanto Shadow já tinha analisado todo o local.

- Não dá pra entrarmos todos juntos sem sermos vistos. – sussurrou ainda olhando envolta. Havia uma entrada mais afastada que devia levar a prisão, a entrada principal seria onde levava ao Hall do castelo e a entrada das Bestas que devia ser o local de trabalho. – Vamos nos dividir para cobrir uma área maior. Silver você usar o ar para se esconder junto com Blaze e seguem a Mephiles e Nazo, Sonic faça a mesma coisa com você e com Amy e vão pela entrada das bestas, melhor usar terra para camuflar o cheiro, tentem achar as fadas presas ou o que move esse castelo, deixem tudo sem energia. Eu vou procurar a Maria.

Todos assentiram, Silver e Blaze logo ficaram "invisíveis" e foram atrás de Mephiles e Nazo que já estavam indo na direção do castelo. Sonic e Amy fizeram a mesma coisa se camuflando com o cheiro da mesma terra do local e entrando pelo portão das Bestas. Shadow também fez e entrou sorrateiramente pelo portão mais afastado, sempre alerta para alguma coisa que o pudesse notar.

Sonic e Amy andavam pelos corredores esquivando das bestas que iam e viam para a mudança de turnos. Claro que as Trevas tinham alguma coisa relacionada a isso já que essas criaturas não eram nem um pouco inteligentes para saber o que era horário ou se quer troca de turnos. Quando saíram dessa área quase foi um alivio, alem de passarem um sufoco por talvez serem descobertos o cheiro dessas criaturas parecia ser de enxofre misturado com o de putrefação.

Estavam agora em uma área deserta, cheia de máquinas paradas ou que faziam barulhos estranhos como estalidos ou gemidos altos. Sonic deixou de utilizar o ar para camuflá-los e olhou para todos os lados, era um lugar estranho e ao mesmo tempo sinistro, nunca vira tantas máquinas estranhas e barulhentas como essas. Amy o segurava pelo braço andando muito próximo a ele, também olhando de um lado para o outro.

- O que são essas coisas? – perguntou. Como era uma Ninfa nunca vira nem sabia o que era Tecnologia, para o povo desse mundo tudo era a base da magia e da natureza, nada se conseguia pela ciência.

- São máquinas. Não sei para que servem, mas parecem ser bem importantes. – disse Sonic andando pelo chão de metal com muito cuidado. Nunca se sabe se um lugar desses tinha alarmes ou armadilhas.

Chegaram a uma área mais isolada onde tudo o que tinha eram tubos de ensaio enormes e grossos indo desde o chão ate o teto com um liquido azul brilhante, verde, vermelho e branco. Eles brilhavam intensamente e estavam em uma quantidade que devia se igualar a mais de dois mil litros.

- Minha nossa! – exclamou Amy colocando as mãos na boca e mirando, amedrontada, os tubos.

- O que foi Amy? – perguntou Sonic não entendendo a reação da garota.

- Isso é a energia das Ninfas. Quando são extraídas de nossos corpos ela toma um formato liquido que pode ser usado ate mesmo por um humano. – disse olhando para cada tubo. Deviam ter pelo menos dez naquele lugar. – Isso é mais do que conseguimos ter um ano. Tem energia o bastante para destruirmos tanto o seu mundo como o meu.

- E como consegue usar essa energia? – perguntou, tinha uma idéia, mas para precisava saber se não tinha nenhum risco.

- Se bebe. Quando se toma nosso poder ela passa para as veias e se distribuem pelo corpo. – falou Amy o mirando sem entender por que queria sabe.

- Então se encostar não acontece nada? – perguntou novamente só querendo confirmar. Amy assentiu.

- Se tocar na pele não tem nenhum efeito, vai ser a mesma coisa que encostar na água normal. – disse – O único jeito é bebendo.

- Ótimo! Vamos encontrar as Ninfas que eles tiraram isso e tirá-las daqui, quando terminarmos voltaremos e destruiremos essas máquinas. – Amy assentiu e os dois começaram a procurar em todas as portas que tinham no local.

Depois de alguns minutos Amy abriu uma porque que acabou dando em umas três selas com varias ninfas presas, com aspecto fraco e frágil. Nem suas asas tinham mais o mesmo brilho que deveria ter e apostava que nem voar conseguiam.

- Sonic. – chamou e o mesmo foi ate onde estava vendo o estado deplorável que era tudo aquilo. Se aproximou das barras de ferro e, usando sua mão esquerda. As quebrou como se fossem gravetos, deixando a todas as ninfas saírem.

Os dois ajudaram a cada uma a ir para fora e as organizaram para assim poderem sair. Estavam todas exaustas de mais para fazer alguma confusão e obedeciam tudo o que os dois ouriços falavam.

- Amy, você tira a todas daqui ok? – perguntou levando Amy para um lugar um pouco afastado das outras ninfas.

- E o que você vai fazer? – rebateu Amy ao perceber que ele não se incluíra quando disse para saírem do lugar.

- Vou quebrar essas máquinas para que não voltem a fazer isso. – disse, mas viu como Amy não estava muito confiante com a idéia e parecia já ate estar prestes a protestar. – Não se preocupe, logo, logo eu encontro vocês.

Deu um ligeiro beijo nela e logo se afastou na direção das máquinas. Amy começou a levar as ninfas para fora do lugar usando seu poder para passarem debaixo da terra e não serem vistas pelas Bestas. Sonic foi ate a sala onde estava os tubos e quebrou cada um com sua luva de ferro, fazendo o liquido colorido se espalhar pelo chão. Logo que acabou foi ate as máquinas e quebrou cada uma fazendo com que não tivesse nem mesmo luz.

S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2

Estavam escondidos atrás de uma das varias pilastras que tinha na "sala do trono" onde se encontrava os dois ouriços e o rei que batia o pé sem parar parecendo esta impaciente. Nazo tinha os braços cruzados e uma cara seria mandando miradas significativas para Mephiles que apenas esperava paciente o momento e continha sua ansiedade a tarefa.

- Ele não vai conseguir. – disse Nazo por fim em um suspiro. – Ele não é páreo para eles se completarem seus poderes. O mais provável é que já tenha falhado.

- E o que faremos com eles? – perguntou Eggman mirando a Nazo que deu uma ligeira olhada para seu irmão indicando que era o momento.

- Você não sabemos, mas nós vamos acabar com eles e dominar esse mundo. – falou Nazo se afastando um pouco igual a Mephiles. – Mas se puder nos dizer depois como é o mundo do outro lado da vida agradeceríamos.

- Como? – argumentou Eggman se levantando da cadeira e mirando os dois que ergueram uma mão em sua direção enquanto nelas apareciam esferas negras que aumentavam gradativamente.

- Não precisamos mais de você. – falou Mephiles – Já cumpriu seu papel de marionete que precisávamos agora é hora de sair do nosso caminho e deixar de ser um estorvo.

- Mas tínhamos um acordo. – disse Eggman sem saber para onde ir. Aquelas energias o matariam com certeza e da maneira mais dolorosa.

- O acordo foi quebrado quando você não conseguiu as esmeraldas e perdeu toda a capacidade de eliminar os escolhidos. – disse Nazo ainda com o rosto serio. – Já temos a energia que precisamos e o poder das Ninfas que poderão nos manter fortes por décadas. Você não é mais que um peso para nossos avanços e você sabe muito bem o que fazemos com os pesos mortos.

- Os matamos de vez. – terminou Mephiles com um sorriso divertido no rosto aproveitando cada instante.

Silver desviou o olhar e puxou a Blaze junto a abraçando com força e escondendo o rosto dela em seu peito, impedindo que vissem a cena bem no momento em que as energias atingiam Eggman e o mesmo soltava um grito agonizante. Isso era uma coisa que ninguém queria ver. Podia garantir isso.

- Conhecia aquele cara. – sussurrou Silver depois que os gritos pararam. – Vi em uma manchete do jornal que ele desapareceu a cinqüenta anos depois de ser expulso do grupo da ciência por afirmar que esse mundo existia. Deve ter vindo para cá e ficou obcecado em mostrar sua descoberta para o mundo.

- Então ele pode ter encontrado os dois que o convenceu a fazer um acordo com ele para que assim ele pudesse conseguir mostrar sua descoberta para seu mundo – sussurrou Blaze continuando o raciocínio. – Agora tudo se encaixa.

De repente a pilastra onde estavam explodiu lançando os dois no chão. Silver se posicionou em cima de Blaze para assim protegê-la dos destroços que caíram neles. Algumas pedras caíram em Silver, mas isso não teve muita importância para ele. Virou o rosto e viu como Nazo e Mephiles se aproximavam lentamente.

- Droga. – as coisa tinham ficado meio complicadas agora.

S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2*S2

Andava pelo intenso corredor passando por varias salas vazias e que apenas tinham máquinas estranhas apontadas paras camas de ferro. Estava começando a perder a paciência em relação a ficar abrindo sala em sala e tudo que encontrar era nada. Daqui a pouco ia sair quebrando tudo ate achar o que queria.

Quando estava prestes a fazer isso mesmo abriu uma sala onde na cama de metal estava deitada Maria com a respiração ofegante e o corpo completamente suado e tremendo. Parecia fraca, muito fraca. Aproximou-se dela rapidamente e desamarrou os cintos que a prendiam. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e o mirou com um forte brilho nos olhos.

- Shadow. – sussurrou ela com a voz franca tentando se sentar na cama. Seu corpo todo estava exausto pelo esforço que fizera para manter sua energia no corpo por isso lhe custara a se mexer. – Você chegou.

- Claro que cheguei. Eu falei que ia vir te buscar. – falou a segurando delicadamente e a ajudando a se levantar. Ela parecia mais frágil que o de costume e isso o preocupava.

- Não é isso. É só que você chegou muito rápido. – disse com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto se apoiando um pouco nele. Tudo o que precisava era de um tempo e logo poderia andar e usar seus poderes mais uma vez. Não era a toa que a água tinha o poder curativo.

- Está fraca. – sussurrou Shadow a sustentando como se fosse um singelo abraço, colocando seus braços em volta dela com tanta delicadeza que parecia que ela ia se romper com apenas um toque.

- Isso passa. É um efeito colateral por ter forçado meu poder a ficar em meu corpo. – falou já conseguindo se sustentar melhor. – Foi um pouco complicado agüentar toda essa força de sucção, mas consegui.

Shadow sorriu e deu um ligeiro beijo nos lábios dela acabando assim com a saudade e tentação que sentia. Era tão bom senti-la e saber que estava bem, que estava viva. Agora só precisava tirá-la de lá e levá-la para um lugar seguro para assim poder lutar contra as Trevas.

- Vamos. Vamos sair daqui. – disse andando lentamente do lado dela, tomando cuidado para que ela não caísse ou tropeçasse. Era muito fácil isso acontecer com ela naquele estado, mas depois de um tempo ela parecia voltar ao normal, caminhando de uma maneira mais rápida e segura.

Era estranho na volta não encontraram nenhum vigia, mas não reclamava. O quanto mais rápido tirasse Maria de lá melhor era, e quanto menos complicações, mais rápido iam. Chegaram a saída e estavam prestes a da área metálica do castelo quando de repente se ouviu um sonoro "bang" para logo depois Blaze e Silver serem lançados para fora da entrada principal.

- Vejo que os escolhidos chegaram antes do esperado. – falou Nazo andando lado a lado com Mephiles para fora do lugar. – Bom... Se eles querem adiar a morte tudo bem.

Nazo começou a se aproximar de Silver e Blaze, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa um vulto saltou em sua direção e tentou atingi-lo com um soco. Nazo saiu do caminho bem no momento em que Sonic acabava atingindo o chão de metal e fazendo uma depressão bem marcante.

- Não pensem que será tão fácil. – disse Sonic se colocando de maneira ereta e observando seriamente os dois guerreiros. – Não somos os mesmos do inicio.

- Nós também não. – rebateu Mephiles dando uma ligeira olhada na direção de Shadow e Maria, o primeiro ficando na frente da segunda para escondê-la. – Que a batalha final comece!


	11. Luta final

**Portal das fadas.**

Nazo se lançou na direção de Sonic chocando sua espada com a dele em um choque metálico e forte fazendo com que algumas faíscas se soltassem e se espalhassem para os lados como pequenas chamas que desapreciam rapidamente. Silver se levantou e tentou atingir Nazo enquanto Sonic o mantinha ocupado, mas Nazo saltou passando por cima de Sonic fazendo Silver atingir o espaço vazio que havia ficado em seu lugar.

Mephiles aproveitou o nome da luta dos três e foi ate Shadow que conseguiu ser rápido o bastante para empurrar Maria para longe e se defender da espada de Mephiles com a sua.

- Maria corre! – gritou virando ligeiramente o roto para trás enquanto tentava manter sua espada firme contra a forte e pesada espada de Mephiles.

- Mas... – Maria ia protestar, mas Shadow a interrompeu no mesmo instantes em que Mephiles afastava sua espada e atacava novamente, coisa que Shadow defendeu com dificuldade.

- Sai logo daqui! A gente cuida disso! – gritou usando toda sua força para conseguir sustentar a espada de Mephiles e a mesma não encostar em nenhum parte de seu corpo.

- Esta muito confiante. – disse Mephiles dando-lhe um chute lateral que mandou a Shadow para perto do castelo e fazendo ele cair no chão.

Aproximou-se dele e colocou um pé em seu peito, tirando um pouco do fôlego que ainda tinha em seus pulmões. Apertou mais o peito dele lentamente fazendo com que Shadow chiasse de dor.

- Depois que acabarmos com vocês iremos dominar esse mundo. – falou provocante colocando quase todo seu peso encima do ouriço negro que já quase se encontrava totalmente sem ar. – E logo depois iremos para o seus. Acabaremos com tudo e vocês não vão poder fazer nada!

- I-isso é o q-que vermos. – falou Shadow com a voz abafada, segurando o pé de Mephiles, o que estava em seu peito e deu uma rasteira que o jogou para trás e o fez cair de costas no chão, aliviando assim a pressão que tinha nos pulmões.

Se colocou encima dele e começou a dar vários socos em seu, rápidos e fortes. Quando estava prestes a fincar as laminas de sua luva no peito dele, ele lançou uma esfera de energia negra em seu rosto o mandando para longe enquanto ele se levantava limpando a pequena gota de sangue que escorria pelo lábio agora machucado.

No mesmo instante Sonic e Silver atacaram a Nazo com as espadas, cada um partindo de uma direção diferente. Nazo apenas colocou a mão na parte lateral das espadas e desviou sua trajetória com tanta facilidade que mais parecia estar conduzindo uma dança.

- Mephiles – falou fazendo o mencionado assentir ligeiramente com a cabeça. No mesmo instante um brilho negro os rodeou para logo se expandir em uma enorme explosão de energia lançando aos três outros ouriços para lugares diferentes. Shadow foi lançado na parede de metal do castelo, Sonic saiu arrastando boa parte da placa que tinha pendurando o lugar e Silver foi lançado para fora da mesma, tendo a sorte de conseguir segurar na barra dela impedindo que caísse nas pedras logo abaixo.

- Silver! – Blaze se levantou e correu ate o ouriço ajudando-o a se levantar já que o mesmo parecia estar tendo dificuldades para isso principalmente porque uma de suas mãos segurava a espada. A onda de energia não havia apenas lançado eles pelos ares, mas também causado vários ferimentos como queimaduras e arranhões que se espalhavam ou estendiam por todo o corpo.

- Que lindo! – exclamou Mephiles vendo Blaze ajudar a Silver a se colocar novamente encima da placa de metal sorrindo macabramente logo em seguida. Ele ergueu uma mão até eles e dela apareceu raios negros que formavam uma esfera um pouco deformada, mas com uma quantidade de energia surpreendente.

Nazo fez a mesma coisa só que com as duas mãos, cada uma apontada para Sonic e Shadow que ainda estavam muito atordoados para poder se defender. Ambos lançaram as energias ao mesmo tempo atingindo o alvo desejado, Silver se colocara na frente de Blaze para protegê-la recebendo todo o impacto enquanto Shadow e Sonic só souberam o que havia acontecido quando sentiram a forte dor passando por todo o corpo.

Os raios atingiam tanto internamente quanto externamente causando dores fortes e incontroláveis que se estendiam por todo o corpo, mil vezes pior que um choque comum. Os três gritaram de dor, gritos que se espalharam por toda a região montanhosa do lugar no mesmo instante em que trovões e relâmpagos agitavam os céus para uma nova tempestade. Os irmãos caíram no chão ainda com alguns raios passando por seus corpos, mas não com a mesma intensidade de antes.

Nazo e Mephiles prepararam mais esferas para tacar nos ouriços, mas essas eram maiores e mais poderosas. Seria o ataque final deles se duas pedras enormes não os tivesse atingido e os desconcentrado, mandando-os para o chão com brutalidade. Amy estava parada do outro lado da ponte com o rosto completamente sério e determinado, mirando com ódio os dois ouriços caídos no chão.

Maria, ao ver que os dois começavam a se levantar, levantou um pouco da água do mar quilômetros abaixo e a levou para onde estavam, lançando-a nos ouriços que foram jogados ate perto da beirada. Blaze também aproveitou o momento e fez com que uma barreira de fogo envolta dos dois irmãos, no mesmo tempo que se levantava e se preparava para lutar.

De repente a barreira de fogo se dissipou revelando a dois ouriços estressados e furiosos. Nazo foi ate Blaze que desviava dos sés golpes com destreza dando alguns também rápidos e precisos com fogo em cada um deles. Mephiles foi ate Maria que era tão ágil e precisa quanto Blaze, se esquivando dos ataques com facilidade enquanto Amy mandava varias pedras na direção de Mephiles o fazendo ter que se defender e atacar ao mesmo tempo.

Blaze desviou do soco de Nazo se abaixando e logo de um soco no queixo do ouriço fazendo com que o mesmo arredasse alguns passos para trás. A gata não parou e continuou dando vários golpes rápidos. Primeiro um chute que acertou em cheio no estomago do ouriço, depois um soco que o mesmo desviou se abaixando, mas Blaze aproveitou isso para dar uma joelhada em seu rosto. Então passou para os golpes com fogo, cada chute que dava era carregado de faíscas que geravam uma forte onde de fogo e cada vez que Nazo desviava e o chute acertava o chão uma grande faixa de fogo aparecia se estendendo por metros e logo desaparecendo. As ninfas do fogo eram famosas por suas artes marciais muito bem elaboradas e precisas e como Blaze era uma das melhores para ela ser rápida e forte não era complicado.

Maria desviava de todos os golpes de Mephiles, desviando com flexibilidade e harmonia nos passos. Seu corpo ia desde posições mais extravagantes ate as mais simples. Ela se movia de um lado para o outro procurando o espaço adequado para se mover enquanto Mephiles apenas dava golpes aleatórios e fortes, sem nenhuma noção de espaço ou técnica. Em um certo soco de Mephiles, Maria deslizou para o lado se esquivando e logo deu um ligeiro golpe rápido na cintura do mesmo fazendo com que quase caísse para o lado. Logo depois passou para trás dele atingindo sua nuca e dando um chute em suas costas para afastá-lo um pouco. Deu uma rasteira rápida nele e pisou em seu pulso, colocando seu peso completamente lá. Colocou a mão no peito dele e se pendurou nela e logo depois pisou no outro pulso, saindo de perto dele antes que pudesse tentar fazer alguma coisa.

De repente Nazo passou a lutar com Maria enquanto Mephiles se encarregava de Blaze o que complicava um pouco as coisas. Nazo calculava todos seus ataques sendo preciso e muitas vezes fatais, dando uma boa chance contra Maria que também usava da mesma técnica, atingindo pontos de pressão do corpo. Mephiles utilizava de seu instinto, canalizando a força em todos os seus golpes os tornando bastante destrutivos, se equiparando a Blaze que também utilizava da força, por mais que tivesse técnica.

Amy ajudava na proteção das garotas, usando as pedras que tinham nas montanhas para se interpor entre os dois ouriços e elas. Por isso muitas vezes Nazo ou Mephiles lançavam alguma esfera de energia nela tentando fazer com que se desconcentrasse.

Maria desviava dos golpes de Nazo, mas diferente de Mephiles, estava tendo dificuldade para manter tanto uma distancia segura quanto para desviar dos golpes. Os dois se moviam como uma dança pela placa de metal, mas em um certo momento Maria perdeu a concentração e Nazo aproveitou isso para passar seu pé por trás do dela e puxá-lo levemente, fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio. Assim deu um forte golpe com a mão aberta no peito dela fazendo com que perdesse o fôlego e sua visão ficasse embaçada, ele deslizou para trás dela e deu o mesmo golpe em suas costas e um com a mão de maneira lateral em sua nuca. Logo depois, para finalizar colocou um dedo nas costas dela e liberou um fino feixe de energia a lançando para frente e perfurando seu estomago. Ela acabou se chocando com a parede e caindo no chão a alguns metros de Shadow.

Mephiles cada vez mais pressionava Blaze a ficar na defensiva. Ela não tinha tempo de contra-atracar nenhum dos golpes e mesmo com a ajuda de Amy sentia que estava cada vez mais difícil se defender dos perigosos socos de Mephiles. Em um certo momento o ouriço direcionou um soco para ela coisa que ela esquivou com facilidade, mas no mesmo instante ele a chutou na cintura a lançando para o lado. Antes que ela se afastasse completamente Mephiles segurou seu pulso e a puxou de volta dando assim um murro em seu estomago a tirando o fôlego. Ainda segurando seu braço deu outro em seu rosto e por fim ficou de costas para ela, ainda segurando seu pulso, usou suas próprias costas para levantá-la e jogá-la de costas no chão.

Logo depois os dois foram ate Amy. Um apareceu atrás dela enquanto um apareceu na frente. Começaram a transmitir a mesma energia que haviam feito com Shadow, Silver e Sonic e quando estavam prestes a liberá-la Amy fez com que a terra a rodeasse formando uma barreira grossa de pedras. Mas isso não bastou para deter a vasta energia dos dois que destruíram as pedras e a atingiram, como se a pressionassem entre duas paredes eletrocutadas. Seu corpo ficou com queimaduras marcantes e com cortes em todas as partes, sua situação só não ficou pior porque as pedras haviam absorvido boa parte do ataque. Ela ainda se mantinha de pé, mas não conseguia mexer o braço direito, tinha uma terrível queimadura na perna esquerda e na parte direita da cintura que ficou a mostra já que aquela área do vestido havia se queimado ligeiramente.

Nazo colocou um braço envolta de seu pescoço e segurou seus baços com outro enquanto Mephiles apontava uma esfera de energia para o estomago da garota. Ela tentara se soltar, mas Nazo era bem mais forte e a prendia com firmeza. Mephiles sorriu excitado e lançou e esfera que fez um belo estrago no corpo da garota. Nazo soltou levado a garota consigo e a lançou na direção da barra de metal a tacando tão perto de Sonic que o mesmo só precisava erguer a mão para alcançar o rosto dela.

Nazo aterrissou no chão com delicadeza, mas no mesmo momento varias estacas de água foram na direção dele e do irmão atingindo-os em vários lugares. Nazo teve uma atravessando seu ombro e outro seu estomago, enquanto Mephiles fora pego no ombro, na perna e do lado do estomago, enquanto outras apenas atingiram o chão. As estacas se dissiparam e os irmãos se voltaram encontrando Maria de pé com dificuldade e o rosto sério. Os dois ergueram uma mão na direção dela e um feixe negro deformado atravessou a distancia rapidamente indo na direção de Maria, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la Shadow a empurrou caindo encima dela no chão enquanto o raio apenas acertava a parede do castelo.

Shadow fez um esforço enorme para se levantar e ir ate ela, mas estava agradecido por ter conseguido e assim ter a salvado. A chuva começara a cair lentamente, primeiro alguns pingos depois uma chuva media e finalmente a água caia forte e veloz deixando a todos encharcados rapidamente. Maria mirou a Shadow que estava ofegante ainda encima de si, ia dizer alguma coisa quando Mephiles disse primeiro.

- Então... – começou já a apenas alguns passos de distancia deles – Você conseguiu salvá-la, mas como vai conseguir se salvar agora?

Mephiles lançou mais uma daquelas esferas de raios em Shadow, mas dessa vez ele não gritou apenas contorceu o rosto de dor. Ele não saíra de cima de Maria que mirava tudo com horror, se apoiava nos cotovelos e nos joelhos protegendo-a dos raios que vinham cada vez mais fortes. Seu corpo todo doía, mas mesmo assim não saia de onde estava.

- Shadow pára! – exclamou Maria vendo como o ouriço era atingido por mais um raio. – Por favor, você vai acabar morrendo! – seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas, que escorriam e se misturavam com as gotas de forte chuva. – Shadow!

O ouriço continuava onde estava, já tinha chegado a seu limite a muito tempo e seu corpo já pedia que tudo acabasse, mas não ia desistir, não depois de ter passado por tudo aquilo, não depois de ter enfrentado a tantas pessoas, não depois de ter conseguido esses poderes, não depois de chegar tão perto de conseguir o que queria.

- Por que não desiste de uma vez? – perguntou Nazo se juntando ao irmão e também lançando os raios em Shadow duplicando sua dor.

- E-eu j-já d-d-disse. N-não v-vou d-desistir ate a-alcançar meu o-objetivo. – falou entre guinchados e arfadas, tentando tanto recuperar o fôlego quanto se manter do jeito que estava. – Q-quantas v-vezes vou t-ter q-que r-r-repetir?

- Pois se é assim que prefere. – Mephiles estava mais que empolgado. Finalmente o eliminaria, finalmente acabaria com o maior estorvo que já teve. Preparou a maior concentração de energia que pode e a apontou para Shadow que já não suportava mais nada.

Antes que pudesse lançar e acabar logo com isso, uma bola de fogo o atingiu, fazendo com que perdesse a concentração. Olhou para o lado junto com seu irmão e viram a Silver de pé com a espada frouxa na mão, mas mesmo assim em uma posição de ataque. Seus olhos não tinham brilho o que significava que não estava consciente do que fazia. Movia-se por impulso, por desejo e isso podia não ser uma coisa muito boa.

Nazo e Mephiles foram ate ele, deixando a Shadow, que caiu exausto encima de Maria que o abraçou com força tentando curar as várias feridas que ele tinha pelo corpo. Nazo foi o primeiro a atacar usando sua espada para tentar cortar a Silver que apenas esquivou um pouco desajeitado, Mephiles tentou também, mas Silver esquivou. Os dois ficaram assim, tentando e tentando acertar a Silver que sempre esquivava de uma maneira desengonçada. Em certo momento Nazo conseguiu fazer com que Silver caísse no chão e batesse a cabeça com força, fazendo com que recobrasse a consciência no mesmo instante em que Nazo tentava atingi-lo com a espada. Esquivou-se rolando no chão e se levantou desviando dos ataques simultâneos de Nazo e Mephiles.

Em certo ponto ele pisou na ponta da barra de ferro, estava encurralado e não tinha para onde esquivar. Por causa dessa distração Mephiles conseguira proferir um golpe que cortara desde a parte de cima de seu ombro ata a cintura, não chegou a arrancar o braço, mas fez um corte profundo e doloroso. Silver caiu no chão gemendo de dor enquanto Nazo erguia a espada para dar o golpe final.

Mas uma corrente de água mandara os dois irmãos para o centro da barra de metal, que no mesmo instante se abriu aparecendo de alguma forma raízes que os seguraram pelos braços e palas pernas. As raízes eram tão firmes que não permitiam que os dois se soltassem enquanto as três ninfas se levantavam e se posicionava.

Primeiro Maria começara a brilhar fazendo com que um feixe de luz azul saísse de se e fosse ate metade de dois lados do triângulo que havia se formado envolta dos ouriços. Depois Foi Blaze que também brilhara e liberou um feixe vermelho que se juntou com um de Maria e ficou na metade de outro lado. E por fim vaio Amy que ligou os pedaços que faltavam. Esse feixes então viraram muros transparentes com as cores que representavam o circulo. Mais próximo de Mephiles e Nazo se formou um circulo grosso também com essas cores que começara a girar rapidamente fazendo com que os dois brilhassem e começassem a desaparecer lentamente.

- Já chega! – gritou Nazo fazendo com que seu corpo emanasse uma energia negra que quebrara o circulo perto dele fazendo com que tudo se rompesse e as três ninfas fossem lançadas para trás. – Me cansei de vocês! É hora de terminar de uma vez por todas com isso!

Maria viu como a energia negra de ambos ouriços ficava de uma maneira alarmante. Se não fizessem nada tudo terminaria e as trevas ganhariam. Mas o que poderiam fazer? Tudo o que tentaram falhara.

Uma idéia cruzou sua mente. Olhou para Shadow que tentava se levantar se apoiando na espada e respirou fundo se levantando também. Só teriam mais essa chance, a tacada final do jogo. Se falhassem não havia mais jeito de salvar esse mundo e o outro.

- Shadow. – chamou fazendo o mesmo virar o rosto para vê-la. O beijou no mesmo instante transferindo sua energia para ele, passando todo o poder que ainda lhe restava para assim poder ganhar essa luta.

Shadow sentia como o corpo dela ia ficando fraco e mole. Sabia que ela estava dando suas forças para ele, mas não conseguia fazê-la parar. O beijo era tão convidativo que não conseguia afastem nem um milímetro, tudo o que conseguia fazer era corresponder e torcer para que ela não exagerasse e acabasse se prejudicando por causa disso.

Amy e Blaze perceberam a idéia de Maria e não perderam tempo em fazer a mesma coisa, transferindo suas energias para Sonic e Silver que também não puderam fazer nada contra o beijo. Para eles esse tempo que ficaram se beijando foi eterno, mas na realidade foram meros segundos ate que ficaram completamente sem ar.

- Vença. – disse Maria quando se separaram e antes de desmaiar. Shadow a colocou no chão delicadamente e se preparou para atacar igual a seus irmãos.

De repente envolta de Nazo e Mephiles a chuva parara de cair se acumulando envolta deles, o vento soprara com mais força, o ar se aqueceu e o chão começou a tremer. Primeiro foi Sonic que apareceu atrás dos dois e segurara a cabeça dos dois por trás fazendo com que desde o pé ate o quadril eles ficassem completamente de metal. Logo depois veio Silver que eletrocutou o chão que caminhou lentamente ate os dois ouriços e os atingiu em cheio. Depois veio Shadow que congelou a mão deles que carregava a espada. Sonic voltou a entrar em ação fazendo com que varias pedras rodassem rapidamente envolta deles, logo depois fora Silver que fez o fogo rodar da mesma maneira que as pedras, e mesmo estando chovendo o fogo não se apagava. E por fim veio Shadow que fez a mesma coisa com a água.

Os três escolhidos entravam e saiam rapidamente do circulo fazendo vários cortes nos dois que estavam presos lá dentro. Ate que chegou uma hora que os três entraram juntos e fizeram as espadas se chocarem bem no centro dos dois ouriços. De repente as espadas começaram a brilhar de uma maneira tão intensa que praticamente segava aos ouriços que estavam lá dentro. Essa luz chegou ate um ponto em que sua energia foi tanta que acabara se expandindo para os lados pegando toda a área do castelo e um pouco mais. Ate mesmo quem estava na Vila da Fantasia conseguia ver o intenso brilho.

Quando o mesmo se dissipou só tinham Shadow, Silver e Sonic no centro do lugar. Mephiles e Nazo haviam sido consumidos pela luz. Não foram selados, foram "destruídos". Sua força maligna era tão grande que seu próprio corpo era formada dela e quando essa força se fora eles foram com ela, desaparecendo do universo.

Todos os três tinham a respiração agitada, pesada e cansada. Haviam conseguido, conseguiram acabar com as trevas! Sonic sorriu para os irmãos enquanto se ajeitava e guardava a espada. Estavam exaustos e mal conseguiam se agüentar em pé, mas estavam felizes de mais para se importar com uma coisa dessas.

Cada um fora para sua parceira. Amy havia visto tudo e esperava Sonic com ansiedade, Blaze apenas descansava um pouco com um extenso sorriso no rosto, mas Maria ainda não acordara, não se mexia e parecia não ter nenhuma reação do que acontecia a sua volta.

- Maria. – sussurrou Shadow se ajoelhando do lado dela e a carregou com cuidado. – Vamos Maria acorda. Vencemos, conseguimos derrotar as trevas! – mas ela ainda não se mexia. Isso começou a preocupara a Shadow. – Maria. Acorda, por favor. Temos que ir embora, sair daqui e comemorar a vitoria. Vamos, acorda.

Todos se aproximaram. Maria não fazia nenhum movimento, nem mesmo parecia estar respirando. Ela se mantinha mole nos braços de Shadow, com os olhos fechados delicadamente como se estivesse apenas dormindo. Shadow a sacudiu um pouco, mas nada. A chamou, uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes! Mas nada. Estava começando a se desesperar. Isso não podia ter acontecido, não podia ser o que estava pensando. Era impossível!

- Vamos Maria, não me deixa. Não pode fazer isso, depois de tudo que passamos você não pode simplesmente ir. – falava enquanto concentrava energia em sua mão e a colocava no peito dela, como fazia para curar seus irmãos. – Acordar Maria. Por favor, não me deixa. Não me deixa. Passei aquilo tudo por você, não pode ir embora!

- Shadow. – chamou Sonic colocando uma mão no ombro de seu irmão. Ele tinha que aceitar, era o melhor a se fazer por mais que doesse. – Não dá mais. Acabou, não tem mais o que se fazer.

- Não! – gritou concentrando mais energia na mão. – Não pode terminar assim! Eu não passei aquilo tudo... Eu não quase morri... Eu não consegui esses poderes para perdê-la no final. Não pode ser isso!

Shadow continuou tentando. Blaze e Amy abaixaram a cabeça enquanto Sonic e Silver viraram o rosto. Era triste, não podiam acreditar que no final o único que mais desejava ter enfrentado aquilo tudo havia perdido seu único premio, o único que enfrentara aquilo sem criticar ou reclamar havia sido o que perdera tudo o que queria.

- Por favor, Maria, por favor! Isso não pode acabar assim! Te encontrei viva, consegui te salvar daquele lugar, você não pode simplesmente morrer! Você já foi embora uma vez não pode ir de novo! Não pode... não pode...

Shadow parou de usar seus poderes e abraçou Maria com força. A chuva ainda caia, só que de uma maneira mais fraca e divagar, como se estivesse mostrando o sofrimento que o ouriço sentia pela perda. O mundo nunca era justo, mas por que tinha que tirar as coisas que mais gostamos e apreciamos? Por que tem que escolher exatamente o que motivo pelo qual lutamos e nos esforçamos? Por que as coisas tinham que ser como eram?

- Sabia que ia conseguir. – sussurrou Maria em seu ouvido passando os braços por suas costas e apertando ligeiramente sua camisa. Shadow arregalou os olhos e se afastou um pouco vendo aqueles olhos azuis brilhando e com vida! Ela estava viva!

- Maria! – exclamou voltando a abraçá-la com força e fazendo os outros olharem. Maria sorria e devolvia o abraço a Shadow, com um pouco menos de força por sua fragilidade. – Nunca mais faça isso comigo.

A garota riu um pouco e escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Agora estavam juntos e dessa vez não tinha mais nada que pudesse separá-los.


	12. Epilogo: Tudo termina bem

**Portal das fadas.**

Tudo voltara ao normal naquele belo mundo. As criaturas mágicas não tinham mais medo de fazer o que mais gostavam ou andar por ai. A felicidade e a noticia se espalharam rapidamente por todos os lugares fazendo o povo entrar em festa, uma festa que durava ate hoje, cinco anos depois do ocorrido.

Os irmãos decidiram ficar naquele mundo que agora continha sua família. Cada um ficara em um canto, por conseqüência do que eram. Silver acabou se tornando o novo rei do lugar, tendo como rainha Blaze que quase não acreditara quando ele havia pedido. Sonic agora viajava junto com Amy para todos os cantos tanto desse mundo quanto dos outros. Shadow havia conseguido cumprir sua promessa para si mesmo e agora vivia com Maria na margem do lago que tinha o portal.

Todos estavam felizes e de vez em quando se reuniam para se divertir em uma amigável visita familiar.

- Sonic tira seu filho de cima de mim! – ou talvez nem tão amigável.

- Nossa Shadow, não precisa ser tão amargo. Ele só está querendo se divertir. – disse Sonic carregando seu filho de três anos que acabara pendurando nas costas de Shadow e o usando como um cavalo de brinquedo.

- O problema é que ele puxara o seu tipo de brincadeira. – disse Shadow mexendo os ombros para frente e para trás tentando tirar a dor nas costas que aquele garoto havia lhe causado.

- Ele tem razão Sonic. – falou Silver que estava sentado no pé de uma arvore com Blaze entre suas pernas, confortavelmente deitada em seu peito.

O pequeno garoto que Sonic carregava ria alegre enquanto batia palmas pela travessura que acabara de cometer. Ele era um pouco alto para a idade e era completamente travesso, gostava de fazer tudo o que achava interessante. Ele era um ouriço azul como o pai, mas tinha uma pequena franja da cor rosa, tinha os olhos verdes iguais a de seus pais e o mesmo jeito do pai, com a mesma determinação e jeito palhaço e desinteressado. Amy o pegou no colo e começou a balançá-lo de um lado para o outro delicadamente fazendo com que o garoto sentisse um pouco de sono.

- E parece que a Amy consegue dominá-lo do mesmo jeito que faz com Sonic. – disse Shadow divertindo fazendo todos rirem. De repente o mesmo sentiu como uma pequena mãozinha puxava ligeiramente sua calça. Olhou para baixo e se encontrou com dois pares de olhos vermelhos brilhantes, inocentes e espertos.

- Papa. – disse a pequena erguendo os bracinhos para ele. Shadow sorriu e se abaixou pegando a garota no colo que sorriu feliz.

- Sua mãe sabe que você está aqui? – perguntou e a garota riu travessa. – To vendo que não.

- Sua pequena é bem bonitinha Shadow. Puxou a mãe com certeza. – falou Sonic se aproximando da garota que deu um pequeno tapa na cabeça do ouriço azul. – Pena que tem essa mesma mania de me bater.

Todos riram, ate mesmo a pequena caíra na gargalhada. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos como os do pai, era um ouriça de pelo negro como o dele, o cabelo um pouco curto com mechas loiras, e doce e carinhosa como a mãe, mas quando se estressava era pior que o pai. Tinha apenas um ano, mas já conseguia entender as coisas e ate mesmo engatinhava, podendo assim escapar varias vezes do berço.

- Ai esta você sua espertinha. – disse Maria chegando perto da garota e a carregando delicadamente. – De novo escapando do berço, quase mata a mamãe do coração.

- Dicupa. – disse fazendo uma carinha fofa com um pequeno sorrisinho tímido. Maria sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na testa a deitando nos braços e dando a mamadeira para ela.

- Essa garota é um prodígio. – disse Silver impressionado. Ficava imaginando como seria seu filho. Blaze estava grávida de dois meses e esperavam ansiosos para que o pequeno ou pequena nascesse.

- Tinha que ser filha do Shadow. – disse Sonic rindo e logo se lembrou de uma coisa. Tirou de uma pequena bolsa um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia feito a mão. Sua cor era negra e tinha os olhos azuis, ele tinha o corpo macio e confortável. – Esse pequenininho aqui é para a Yin. Racer fez para ela.

- Dá, dá! – dizia a garota emocionada erguendo os bracinhos na direção do brinquedo. Sonic entregou para ela que abraçou com força o ursinho, voltando assim a beber a mamadeira.

- Acho que ela não vai soltar isso daí por algum tempo. – disse Shadow vendo como sua pequena filha apertava o urso enquanto seus pequenos olhinhos se fechavam lentamente.

No final das contas, tudo acaba sendo um final feliz.


End file.
